My Racing Heart
by Niveously
Summary: Sasuke decides to go online and starts chatting with this Naruto guy.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sighed for the seventh time in ten minutes, and then kept smiling politely as his relative talked about how much he'd grown and praised him for his straight A's in school. If it was something he hated, it was these family gatherings that his parents put together a few times every year. He was grateful for his patience, since that was the only thing keeping him from hiding in his room with the blinds pulled down and the door locked, and he knew that his father wouldn't appreciate that. His mother was a bit more understanding, and would probably cover his back if that ever happened, but his father wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

So, he found himself nodding and "hn"-ing at the right places while one relative after another stopped to talk to him about his impressive grades and how proud his parents must be to have two successful sons. He really couldn't care less, to be honest, but as long as it kept everyone pleased, he'd study and pass all his classes without a blink.

Sasuke slightly turned his head to glance at his older brother, who was talking to an old woman and what could be her daughter. Itachi would smile and joke, skillfully keeping the conversation going, but Sasuke knew very well that he wasn't alone to hate these events. He looked back to the person in front of him, nodding without knowing what the hell the woman was talking about, and met his mother's eyes from the other side of the room. She spoke a silent "thank you", and Sasuke just sighed and nodded. These events were the only times, except Christmas, that he had to spend time with his family and relatives, so he had decided to just suck it up and get it over with.

An hour later, he was leaning on a table with a glass of punch bowl in his hand, sorely regretting his promise to himself. He was so sick and tired of all the people talking endlessly about insignificant things, old ladies patting his head and business men shaking his hand, he almost felt sick from it. His mother seemed to notice, as she made her way through the crowd and stood beside him.

"Thank you, honey. If you want to", she paused and smiled since she knew exactly what he wanted, "you may be excused."

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, placing his cup on the table. He leaned towards his mother, kissed her cheek and then muttered a "thank you". He was just about to turn and quietly disappear up the stairs, when he remembered his dad. He opened his mouth but was hushed.

"I'll take care of your father."

She blinked and put her hand on his shoulder, causing a genuine smile to appear on Sasuke's lips. He made sure his father wasn't facing their way before he sneaked out of the room and up the stairs. As soon as he closed his bedroom door behind him, he realized that he'd been holding his breath. He took a deep breath and walked over to his bed, falling backwards down on it. He loosened the tie and closed his eyes for a few seconds, listening to the sweet sound of absolutely nothing. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing and the buzzing from his computer.

He opened his eyes after a few minutes and made his way over to the computer. He sat down and started browsing, not really hoping to find some kind of entertainment since the only thing he used his computer for was to study and maybe send some emails to teachers. And deleting mails from those girls that chased after him at school.

He sighed, not having a clue about what he should do next. He opened Google and tapped his finger tips on the buttons on his keyboard. He slowly wrote 'chat with random people' and then pressed enter. A few seconds later, he was faced with a link leading to some site named Omegle. Without reading the description, he clicked, and eventually ended up in front of a blank screen. 'Stranger is typing' then appeared, and was followed by three letters.

"asl"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and clicked 'start new conversation'. He would not have a chat with someone that was clearly incapable of saying 'Hi'.

The website searched for another bored soul to pair up with him, and started a new conversation just a few seconds later. The chat ended in the same way as the other – and so did the following three so called conversations. Sasuke was about to groan and give up when he decided to try one more time, just for the hell out of it, and was surprised when he was met by a friendly phrase instead of 'looking for some hot meat ready to cyber?'.

"Hey :)"

He stared at the screen for a few seconds, now strangely unsure of what to write, and then slowly pressed the buttons.

"Hi there."

The next second, the stranger was typing again, and Sasuke was waiting with his gaze focused on the screen. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but his heart was beating a bit fast.

"Phew, fin-fucking-ally. I thought I'd never start a conversation normally again."

Sasuke couldn't help but actually smile a bit. Now, he knew exactly what to write.

"So you've met some of those asl-people, huh?"

He leaned back in his chair, watching as the other wrote something.

"Aah no joke, I've had enough of them. So what brings you here?"

Sasuke licked his lips and rested his hands on the keyboard. What should he write? That he was simply bored out of his mind, or the whole story? He sighed and hummed before coming to a decision.

"My family's having this get-together-thing. I'm hiding from relatives, I guess. Google got me here. You?"

When he had pressed entered, he silently groaned when he re-read the short sentences. He wrote as he talked, basically; short, right to the point and without saying anything unnecessary. Right now he'd actually prefer to be a bit less socially awkward. Sure, he knew how to keep a conversation going with some of the business men from the Uchiha Industries, but that's one thing. Chatting with someone on this Omegle-site was something entirely different.

He almost winced when the reply popped up on the screen.

"Haha and how's that working for you? Dude, I have no idea how I ended up here. I was just browsing, you know, and then I clicked some link on some blog and here I am!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, clearly amused as he started pressing the buttons once again, but paused when the other person started writing again.

"Not that I know you're a dude, dude. Without sounding like those asl-people, what's your name? How old are you? And where do you live?"

Sasuke smiled once again, holding back a chuckle. He wanted to write something about that person sounding exactly like one of those asl-people, but he couldn't lie like that. Actually, he rather enjoyed chatting with this person, and therefore he didn't really see a problem with telling his name.

"Since you asked so nicely. My name is Sasuke, I'm eighteen and I live in New York. Your turn, go."

Sasuke leaned back once again and put his hands behind his head. Before he knew it, his thoughts started racing. What if this person was a forty five year old man? Or a thirteen year old girl? More importantly, what if he or she lived in New York, or anywhere near? Suddenly, telling some stranger about where he lived didn't sound so good.

He then shook his head. So what if this person lived in New York? It wasn't like they would know who he was just by knowing his name.

He almost forgot that he was still online and chatting with this person when the reply finally came.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Naruto, twenty years old and I live in Stockholm. That's in Sweden!"

Sasuke didn't really know if he was supposed to be relieved or bummed by the fact that this Naruto lived on the other side of the world. Not that he had any hope of ever seeing him in person, they'd just started talking, but he admitted that it would be nice to actually hang out with someone who wasn't so into his father's business.

He turned to his keyboard, but was interrupted by the other person who started to write at the same time once again.

"Hey listen, I gotta go, but it'd be awesome to talk to you again sometime soon! Do you have like… Facebook, msn or something like that?"

Sasuke smiled for a few seconds, and then realized that to keep chatting with this Naruto, he'd have to give away his last name. If he didn't give Naruto his Facebook, he'd be stuck with the ' '-email.

"Dude, c'mon, Facebook!"

Sasuke didn't have time to think about what he did, so he just simply turned off his brain for a few seconds and let his fingers to the talking.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Before he could reflect and think about his actions, he had pressed enter and said goodbye to Naruto, and he was left in his chair with his heart racing. The guy hadn't said anything about his last name, so hopefully he wouldn't Google it or something like that.

To get his mind off of silly things like that, he got up and stretched, groaning as he did so. He snuck up to the door and silently opened it, trying to hear if his relatives still was in the house. His guess was that they were, and therefore he closed the door again and walked over to his bed. He picked up a book, sat down at the bed and started reading, but when he had read the same sentence about a billion times, he just gave up. He glanced towards his computer and got up on his feet again, walking aimlessly around his room before ending up in front of the screen once more. He opened up Facebook, logged in and smiled when he saw that he had a new friend request.

He clicked the little red box, accepted the request, and then found himself gaping within the next five seconds. He couldn't see that much from the little box with a smiling face in it, but from what he could see, that guy was hot. He clicked his way to Naruto's profile, noted that his last name was Uzumaki and then started off by checking his photos. He didn't have to go any further than to the first picture to see that his suspicions were right; this guy would be the definition of a Greek god. Naruto stood on the beach, leaning over in a desperate try to hide from some water that was being splashed his way by some brown haired guy. He was wearing shorts and no shirt, and his hair was wet and messy. His arms looked as if he'd just been to a gym, working out. In fact, his whole body looked extremely muscled, and it had tiny water drops all over it.

Suddenly Sasuke felt his pants getting a bit too tight, and he hastily clicked to the next photo. Oh how he wished he hadn't done that. In the next picture, Naruto was lying on his back in a poorly made bed inside something that looked like a cabin in a small boat. He had one of his arms over his face, hiding away those gorgeous blue eyes, and his other hand was tucked half way down into his pants. His toned body looked warm and sun kissed, his hair still a bit damp from the water.

Sasuke pressed the X-button, closed his eyes and let out a long groan. He bit his lower lip when the pictures of the blonde flashed by in front of him. He opened his eyes and stood up, not wanting to risk some kind of heart attack because of the looks of a stranger. A stranger named Naruto Uzumaki, who lived in Sweden. He gritted his teeth when he felt the fabric of his pants brushing in places he'd rather have had untouched at that moment.

"Fuck."

He made it over to the bed, fell face down into it and sighed. He was still a bit shocked; that kind of looks only existed in photoshopped pictures of models, but as far as he could tell, this Naruto guy wasn't a model, and the photos seemed like they had been taken just to capture treasured moments between some friends. His conclusion? He'd been smacked in the face by a god.

The door creaked open and he could practically feel the glare. He turned his face just to meet a pair of glowing eyes.

"Next time, you're the one who gets to stay behind."

Itachi was clearly irritated by the fact that Sasuke had got to sneak away during the event while he got left to entertain the annoying ladies and shake hands with boring old men. Sasuke snorted as an answer and Itachi closed the door again, heading for his own room at the other end of the hall. That would probably mean that the guests had left, or were about to leave very soon. He decided that he would wait ten more minutes before he went down to find something that would keep his mind occupied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up, lazy."

Sasuke groaned when a pillow hit his head from behind. He turned his head and blinked a couple of times, still half asleep, and saw his brother standing in the doorway, clearly still irritated from the night before. Sasuke gestured for him to leave him alone and turned around, facing the wall and tried to go back to sleep, but Itachi seemed to be determined to get him up and out of bed.

"I don't think so. Mom and dad wants us for breakfast, and I won't be the only one to suffer."

Sasuke sighed and turned around again, raising his eyebrows.

"And why would they want to eat breakfast with us?"

Itachi shrugged and turned to walk away, well aware that his younger brother never would turn down orders from their parents.

"Something about work."

Sasuke realized that he didn't have much of a choice, and slowly made his way out of bed. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, yawned and glanced towards the clock. 8.47 am. Way too early for his taste; not to mention that it was Sunday, the one day he used to just sleep the day away and read books. Besides, why weren't his parents still asleep? They, too, used Sundays to rest up before work made them go back to reality.

He sighed and put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before he walked into the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. His hair was a mess and he felt like crap. Not only did he an Itachi have to eat breakfast with a cranky father and a way too overactive mother; he also just got his day ruined by being forced out of sleep to do so. He shook his head and decided to just suck it up, once again, and made his way downstairs.

As he entered the kitchen he noticed Itachi standing there, leaned towards the counter, drinking his dear coffee while their mother was making toasts. Their father was sitting at the table, newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. That was something they all relied on, and Sasuke was pretty sure that they all silently thanked the genius who invented coffee every time they had a cup of it. Sasuke grabbed a cup for himself, and then sat down at the table and waited for their dad to break whatever news he was holding in. Their mom was babbling on and on about the night before, and kept praising both of her sons for being such well-mannered young men.

After a while, their dad finally put away the paper and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the brothers.

"I got a call from Hizashi Hyuga this morning."

They stood silent while trying to recall who he was referring to. If Sasuke was remembering correctly, the Hyuga Corporation was a cooperation partner with the Uchiha Industries. He soon got his suspicions confirmed.

"There's a very important meeting tomorrow night, and they insist that me and your mother attend."

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee.

"And you want us to come and meet your colleagues?"

Itachi had practically stolen the question from Sasuke's mind. It wasn't that uncommon that the big names in the business brought their kids to be a part of it, to kind of introduce them to what would one day be theirs.

"No, not this time. There are no important people that you haven't already met, so it's not required."

The brothers exchanged a glance before turning to their father again.

"The thing is, the meeting is being held in Florida, and there are some dinners and activities we have to attend to, as well."

It slowly dawned on Sasuke that they would have the house to themselves for a couple of days. He glanced towards Itachi and saw a tiny little twitch in the corner of his mouth – his way of smiling.

"So behave. We'd rather not see the house trashed when we get back."

Their mother put her hand on his husband's shoulder, smiling.

"I'm sure we can trust these gentlemen with our home for a couple of days."

The brothers just nodded and sipped on their coffee.

When the silent and quite peaceful breakfast was finally over, they both went back to their rooms. Sasuke laid down on his bed in a try to go back to sleep, but soon realized that it was pointless. He got up and took a look out through the window, not really knowing what to do, until he heard a little bop from his computer. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk and got his laptop out of sleep mode, and realized that he never logged out from Facebook. The chat box blinked, and when he opened it, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Hey!"

The picture of the blonde seemed to smile at him through the screen, and it kind of transferred to his own mouth.

"Hi there, Naruto."

He pressed enter and kept looking at the tiny picture, deep blue eyes glimmering towards the camera. His guess was that it was the sun that made the eyes glitter like that, but he decided to just ignore that fact. The fantasy about those eyes glowing all by themselves was much too appealing.

"What's up? Is your get-together-thing over yet?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, surprised that the guy actually remembered about the reason that he was even on that website the day before. He turned to his keyboard.

"Yep, they all left last night. Me and my brother will get to have the house for ourselves for a few days now."

He leaned back in his chair, something that started to become a habit of his, and just looked at the screen while he was waiting for the reply. He could definitely see this becoming a part of his everyday life – talking to Naruto.

"Oh, sweet! You get the beer and I'll bring the party, deal?"

Sasuke could feel his heart to a little flip in his chest. Normally, he'd probably just block the guy – or girl, for that matter - and mumble something about him being a creep, but this was different. He liked the energy of this guy, and the fact that he looked like an artwork of Michelangelo added to his interest even more.

"Deal. So when do I pick you up?"

Sasuke smirked and tapped his fingertips on the buttons of his keyboard. He didn't mind playing this game with the blonde. In fact, he found it quite amusing.

"Sorry, my brain's not up for the challenge of calculating that. I'll have to go back in time, basically."

He looked at the screen, not really sure what to make of the sentences, before he realized that they were living in different time zones. He started writing again.

"Right, right, you're x hours ahead of me. What's the time in Sweden?"

He barely had the time to lean back before he got a reply.

"It's 3:38 pm right now."

Sasuke looked at the time, and then turned back to the computer.

"You're six hours ahead, then."

"I'm in the future!"

Sasuke held back a chuckle, started writing and then got interrupted again.

"Listen, I gotta go. Again. But I really enjoy talking to you and I like seeing your face in the chat box, so can I have your number maybe?"

He felt his heart racing again. First of all, his whole body got a bit shaky by the phrase 'I like seeing your face', and second of all, he wanted his number! Somehow, he couldn't get freaked out even if he wanted to. He just felt… Flattered. At least, he assumed that was what he was feeling, since he didn't really experience that a lot. And let's face it, who wouldn't be flattered when a Greek god asked for your number?

"Sorry if I'm being pushy, haha. The thing is, I won't be able to get on Facebook for the next two weeks. Figured I should find a way to talk to you without a computer."

Sasuke shook his head to get out of his kind of paralyzed state, and turned back to the keyboard.

"You're not being pushy. Sorry, I just got a bit surprised."

He paused.

"You're on the run a lot, huh?"

He took a deep breath, wrote down his number and pressed enter, and before he knew it, they had said goodbye. He sat still for a couple of minutes, just trying to breathe normally, and therefore he jumped a mile high when his phone beeped. He pushed his hand down his pocket and grabbed the phone, and saw some weird number on the screen. He opened the message and swallowed before he took another deep breath.

"Guess who!"

He smirked to himself, saved the number as 'Naruto Uzumaki' and tried to think of some kind of reply. He ended up staring at the screen for minutes, and got a bit irritated with himself. He was Sasuke Uchiha, for god's sake! He wasn't supposed to worry about such things.

"Dork."

He pressed send and put away his phone, slowly shaking his head. He needed to take a break from this intense bomb of silly feelings, so he made his way out of his room and down to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water, leaned against the table and sighed. Itachi entered the room with his dear cup of coffee, walking up to the coffee pot to get a refill. He could feel his brother looking at him, but chose to just ignore him. Until he finally spoke up, that is.

"What's up with you? You look like you just got laid."

Sasuke winced and almost spilled his class of water.

"What! That's ridiculous!"

Itachi turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was breathing heavily and couldn't really focus his eyes on his brother for some reason.

"Geez, calm down. It was just a joke."

Sasuke mumbled something about it not being a funny joke, and took another sip of water. Then, he started to feel irritated about how he was acting. Sure, he'd actually started talking to someone that didn't know about who his father was, and sure, it was nice to make a new friend in some other place than New York, where the Uchiha Industries was at its largest, but seriously. He didn't have to act like some fucking school girl with her first crush.

He sighed, poured the last of his water out in the sink and went to grab his jacket and wallet. He had to get out of the house before he gave Itachi any more reasons to bug him. He went out and entered the elevator, pressing the button to the entrance floor. The music in there used to annoy him to no end, but today, something seemed different. Without digging more into it, he opened the door and put on his jacket in one move. The guards wished him a good day, as always, and opened the main door for him. He just gave them a nod and stepped out in the windy parking lot, and started walking down the street, though he still wasn't really sure about where he was heading. He decided that he could use the opportunity and go to the store and buy a package of cigarettes. It was his dirty little secret – probably the only thing he kept from his parents. But hey, that was what made him able to manage his boring life without going crazy.

He made his way to a 7-eleven down the street and picked up his phone while he entered. A few signals went through before someone picked up.

"Uchiha residence."

"Hey, it's me. Do we need anything from the store?"

He could hear Itachi walk through the corridor and into the kitchen, checking the fridge for something obviously missing.

"Hm, not really. Coffee."

Sasuke sighed, ensured his brother that he would have his precious coffee within the hour and hung up before he made his way through the small lanes of the store. He found what he was looking for and went to pay for the coffee and cigarettes. Outside the store, he opened the package, lit a cigarette and took a puff of it. He jumped a bit when his phone beeped, and when he opened the message from the blonde, the text made him raise his eyebrows.

"Jag är på väg sexy, börja inte utan mig! Jag har väntat på den där kyssen hela dagen."

Just a few seconds later, another text followed.

"Haha dude, I'm sorry, that was meant for my girlfriend. Your names start the same way, so you're right next to each other in my phone."

Sasuke felt somehow disappointed; the blonde obviously had a girlfriend, and he wasn't playing for Sasuke's team. He started writing a reply.

"Not sure if I'm glad that I don't know Swedish, or if I'm curious."

He took another puff from his cigarette and waited for the answer. If 'sexy' was the same in Swedish as it was in English, then he could guess what the text was about. He was about to give up when his phone made another beep.

"It means "I'm on my way sexy, don't start without me! I've been waiting for that kiss all day." Haha, real sorry about that."

He wouldn't admit it to himself, but the biggest disappointment of all probably was probably that the text wasn't meant for him. It was meant for some annoying girl in Sweden.

He smoked three more cigarettes before he finally decided to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke groaned and slipped further down his chair. He was practically laying half way down on the floor, and all he could think about was how much of an idiot he was being at the moment.

To get his thoughts off of the Swedish eye candy, he had only minutes earlier called that Ino girl that always seemed to stalk him at school. She'd almost screamed into the phone when she answered it, obviously thrilled about him calling her. He had asked her to go to the movies later that night, and maybe grab a bite to eat right before it, and of course he had offered to give her a ride both over there and home afterwards. Oh how he regretted it now, when he finally realized what a night from hell he was up for. He didn't even like that girl as a friend, and the only reason he had her number was because they had been partners in a project from school that required that they worked together during their free time.

He sighed and crawled up from his position, stretching while grimacing just by the thought of spending a few hours with the blonde girl. He decided that he should simply do what he did best; suck it up and get it over with. When his mother had asked him if he had any plans for the night, she had seemed overly positive about his so called date with Ino. It was a huge relief when his parents left the building to go to Florida. Sasuke guessed that his mother was so excited partly because she still had troubles accepting that he didn't like girls, and partly because she had met the girl earlier and thought that she was simply adorable. Sasuke had to admit, the girl knew how to charm his parents.

He sighed again and made his way into the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water loosened up his muscles and he even allowed himself to actually think that he could get out of the date somehow. He then groaned and told himself to just grow the balls and do it. Who knew, maybe it would be fun? He doubted that, but it couldn't hurt to try to manipulate his brain into looking forward to spending the night with Ino.

The beeping sound of his phone made him snap out of it, finish up and get out of the shower. He dried his dripping hair and then tied a towel around his hips and got back in his room. He grabbed the phone, expecting a text from Ino about how she couldn't find something fitting to wear or something like that, and therefore stared at the screen for a few seconds when the name 'Naruto Uzumaki' blinked on it. He hesitated, but ended up opening the message anyway.

"I just got pushed into the water with my phone still in my shorts. It survived, but I almost had a heart attack there! How are things in the big city?"

Sasuke swallowed dryly when the image of Naruto in shorts, drenched in water dripping down his chest flickered by in his mind. He had avoided looking at any more pictures of the guy, since the last time he did it, he almost died right on the spot. He used a few seconds to think before he came up with something to reply with.

"Congratulations to saving your dear phone! I'm getting ready for a date. You?"

He put his phone on the desk and went to get dressed. He had been thinking about how Ino might get the wrong idea if he showed up in a suit, but on the other hand, they'd be going to a rather fancy restaurant where a lot of people probably would recognize him as one of the sons from the Uchiha Industries. He'd rather just wear jeans and a sweatshirt, but to play it safe and avoid a scolding from his father, he chose the suit.

As he grabbed one of his many suits, his phone beeped again, which made him simply put the clothes on the chair and then go for the phone. This time, he picked it up expecting an answer from Naruto, and got slightly disappointed as Ino's name blinked on the screen. He sighed and opened the message.

"I'm ready to go when you are. I'm wearing a black dress, so we'll match regardless of what you're putting on! So excited!"

He rolled his eyes and answered with a simple 'I'll be there in thirty minutes', put down his phone and went to get dressed. He chose a simple black tie to go with the dark suit, dragged out one of the pairs of black shoes and was ready to go within five minutes. He realized that he probably should do something about the mess he called his hair, and went to the bathroom to puff up the back and part his hair in the front. It still hadn't been more than ten minutes since he answered her text, and it, sadly, only took him ten minutes to drive to her house.

The beeping was heard once again, and Sasuke just prayed for it to be Naruto. He thanked whatever god that had listened to him when his wish was granted, and opened the new text from the blonde.

"Sweet! Is she hot? I want details later, dude. Nothing new here, just me, Sakura and a couple of friends on a boat. Not complaining, though!"

It took Sasuke a few seconds to figure out who this Sakura was, and when he did, he couldn't help gritting his teeth. He didn't really know what to answer, so he simply put his phone in his pocket along with his wallet and keys before he went downstairs to grab his jacket. Itachi was watching TV and eating a cup of noodles out in the living room, and when Sasuke said goodbye, all he got back was a halfhearted wave.

When he reached the car, he finally came up with a good answer to Naruto. He reached for his phone and opened their conversation.

"How do you know it's a she? Tell your friends I said hi."

He didn't specify 'friends', but it certainly didn't include that girlfriend of his. Not that she had done him any harm, but it bugged him that she could be around that hotness while he was on the other side of the world.

He started the car and started driving down the street, made a left turn and kept driving for a few minutes until he had to make another left. When he got to Ino's place, he stopped the car and glanced towards the digital clock. It was still five minutes until he was supposed to pick her up, so he grabbed his phone to see if the blonde had answered him yet. He had indeed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to assume. But, are you saying you're gay? For real? And thanks, I had to tell them the whole story about us. Sakura wishes you good luck with the date, btw."

Sasuke smiled, amused by the reaction he got. Naruto didn't seem to think that it was weird or gross, unlike his mother, who had bugged him for several days about how she knew a daughter of some business colleague that she could hook him up with. Sasuke was about to just ignore the comment Sakura had made, but realized that it would be simply rude to just avoid her all the time.

"What if I am? And, what story about us? Tell her I said thanks."

He pressed send and glanced towards the clock again. Time to pick her up. He clicked his way to her number, pressed call and put the phone to his ear. It only took one signal before she picked up.

"Hi Sasuke!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ino. I'm outside. You coming?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute."

Sasuke sighed silently at her squeaky voice, but forced a smile on his lips.

"Alright, take your time."

They hung up. He double checked his and Naruto's conversation so that he didn't miss a possible reply, but had to just accept the fact that he had to focus on Ino from now on. After all, the reason he asked her out in the first place was to forget about the swede.

A minute later, the door on the passenger side opened and a scent of perfume consumed the car. It was a strong scent, but it actually smelled pretty good. Ino sat down, put her purse on the floor and reached over to hug Sasuke. Her smile was so big, he almost felt bad for using her like that. He hugged her back and put a small smile on his lips. Showtime.

"Hi, Ino. Good to see you again."

He could literally see his words sinking in, and it only made her smile even bigger.

"Heeey, yea, it's so good to see you too, Sasuke! It's been a while."

He smirked and nodded, turning to start the car.

"You look beautiful tonight. Ready to go?"

A blush started to cover her cheeks, a reaction he got from a lot of girls, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Ready. So, where are we going?"

Sasuke got the car moving down the street and took a right turn.

"I got us a table at Masa. It's a Japanese place. Ever heard of it?"

He could see the eyes of the girl widen as she heard the name of the restaurant.

"Yea… Yea I've heard of it. How'd you manage to get a table there?"

Sasuke smiled, thankful that he had the last name that he had.

"I pulled some strings."

The rest of the trip went by with Ino rambling about school, work and other things that only required a 'hm' from Sasuke here and there, which fitted him perfectly. They parked and got out of the car, and Sasuke got a chance to actually see what Ino was wearing. He had to admit it, she looked very feminine and grown up, in a good way. She was wearing a long, black dress and had her hair in a high ponytail, accessorized with a red rose and just enough make up to get that kind of 'I spent some time on it but I don't really care'-look. If he had played for the other team, he might actually have fallen for her looks.

She grabbed his arm as they walked over to the restaurant, where a tall man with a wide smile asked for Sasuke's last name and then showed them to their table. It was a rather small place, but it also had a very high class on everything; from the decoration to the actual food.

Ino looked around her, amazed, and sat down while placing her purse next to her. Sasuke called the closest waitress and said something about whine before he took his place on the other side of the table. They chatted for a while until it was time for them to order their food. The waitress rambled on and on about how if they wondered something or needed anything, all they had to do was to ask her. Sasuke knew that she recognized him, and therefore, he couldn't wait to just get rid of her. He had enough with one lady with expectations to spend the evening with.

"So," Ino began when the waitress left, "I was really surprised when you called."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in a try to look startled, and he probably succeeded, since Ino laughed and flattened her dress.

"I mean, you can have any girl you want, and then you decide to take _me_ on a date!"

Sasuke snickered and intertwined his fingers.

"I just thought it was time we got to know each other."

Ino was blushing again. God, it was way too easy to charm these girls. He hadn't even said anything that flattering yet, and still, she was acting like that. He forced another smile.

"I mean, we've been in the same class since kindergarten."

Ino laughed again and nodded her head, and then went on babbling about how she always tried to get his attention, but had failed for years.

"I guess you finally noticed me!"

She looked very pleased with herself, and Sasuke let her.

The waitress brought them their whine, and, after a few more minutes, their food. They started eating, Sasuke just throwing in an 'hm' and a 'yea' when it fitted while Ino talked. When they had finished, they ordered their desserts and got their plates taken away, making room on the table. Sasuke didn't notice at first, but Ino had moved her hands closer and closer to Sasuke's, and suddenly, she leaned forward to gently hold them. Sasuke looked up at her, a bit caught off guard.

"You know," she paused to look down for a few seconds before meeting his gaze again, a devilish smile playing on her lips, "I have a surprise for you later."


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous: Sasuke didn't notice at first, but Ino had moved her hands closer and closer to Sasuke's, and suddenly, she leaned forward to gently hold them. Sasuke looked up at her, a bit caught off guard. "You know," she paused to look down for a few seconds before meeting his gaze again, a devilish smile playing on her lips, "I have a surprise for you later."_

Sasuke blinked a couple of times and looked from their hands to Ino. He had _such_ a bad feeling about this. God, how he regretted taking her here. He'd rather sit at home unconsciously thinking about Naruto, even if it meant torturing himself by looking through his pictures on Facebook.

He licked his lips and slowly leaned backwards, escaping her nail polished hands. This was _not_ what he had had in mind when he asked her out for dinner and a movie.

He was saved – for the moment – by the waitress bringing their desserts. She put the plates down, and when Ino asked for more wine, Sasuke really felt like saying no. He kept his mouth shut, though, and avoided looking at the blonde girl for too long. He didn't want to encourage her more than he already had. They started eating and Ino didn't even notice his reaction, which bothered the raven. How could he blow her off without seeming like the jerk of the century? Of course she was expecting some kind of action; he had called her just like that and even dressed up for the date! He felt like giving himself a punch across the jaw.

The rest of the dinner passed rather peacefully, except for the constant glances from Ino, silently warning Sasuke that she actually had some kind of funny business going. When they called for the check, Sasuke was planning that Ino could pay her food herself and maybe get the point, but then realized that he also had told her that he would 'take care of it', and besides, he was the one with the money. Not that his family was rich or anything, but money wasn't really a problem for them.

He paid, thanked the waitress and shook hand with the owner of the restaurant on their way out, a bit unwillingly introducing Ino. Not really sure what he was supposed to do to get the point across to Ino, he started walking towards the car with her hanging onto his arm. She babbled about which movie they should see when they got to the theatres, making Sasuke groan silently.

When they got to the car, Sasuke turned to walk over to the driver's seat, but Ino stopped and yanked him back in front of her. He blinked, caught off guard once again, and suddenly, she was standing very close to him. She looked up at him with glowing eyes, her breath a bit unsteady, and she slowly took another step forwards, forcing Sasuke to lean against the car. She put a hand on his chest and pushed her leg up in between his knees, licking her lips.

"I want you, Sasuke."

He blinked. What the actual fuck was she doing?

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

She got even closer, her eyes half way closed as she was aiming for a kiss, and Sasuke realized that he had to say something. Now. Before he actually threw up, because honestly, just the thought of kissing a girl made him feel sick.

"I have a girlfriend."

Ino stopped and opened her eyes, staring at him. He shrugged and tried a smile, but it had no effect on the girl. He felt relieved that she finally seemed to back off, and then, he realized what it must look like to her.

"You have a girlfriend! And still you go out on a date with me?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't really think of anything. Ino took a step back, shaking her head with her jaw open.

"You cheating piece of shit!"

He raised an eyebrow, impressed that the girl actually could talk without making it sound so sticky and sweet. He licked his lips and stood up straight.

"Actually, we're taking a break. I'm not cheating."

He was used to handling people, and never would have predicted the open hand that came flying towards his cheek. Before he had the chance to react, she had slapped him, and left a burning feeling after it. He gritted his teeth and brought his hand to touch the sore skin, blinking to take in the stinging pain. He could see a few people looking at them, one of them whispering something to another. Great.

"How do you even have the guts to use me like that! You're the worst, Sasuke! I can't believe this!"

He realized his mistake. Of course it would have sounded as if he was using her to get something else to think about for a while. It was partly true, but he knew better than to tell her that.

The blonde girl turned around and stomped away from him, waving for a cab to come and pick her up. Sasuke sighed, but couldn't help but feel somewhat glad that he actually managed to get rid of her – even if it meant seeming like the worst person in the world at that moment. He slowly shook his head and finally got in the car, taking a deep breath as he rested his head on the steering wheel. That's when he remembered that text he was expecting, and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"You are? I mean, I think that's really cool! I don't really know any gay guys. And oh, just the story about how I spent a night on Omegle, meeting a guy and texting him from the other side of the world."

Sasuke smiled to himself and started writing a reply.

"After this date, I know for a fact that I'm gay. 100%."

It only took a mere minute for the blonde to answer his message.

"It was that good, huh? No mushy details, please!"

He actually laughed whole heartedly. He had forgotten that Naruto still thought that he had been on a date with another guy.

"It was a girl. She tried to seduce me on my car."

He leaned back in the seat and turned the radio on, just to get some kind of white sound.

"Sounds hot! Or, maybe not, I guess. What happened?"

He shook his head, snickering. He still felt a bit ill when he thought about Ino's leg between his knees.

"I told her I have a girlfriend. She got pretty upset, I guess. She took a cab home."

The answer came within seconds.

"Hahahaha dying over here!"

Sasuke smiled, glad that he could amuse the swede.

"Why are you even awake right now? It must be about 2am over there."

He pressed send and decided that he should head home. Somehow, the ride back home seemed to take only a few minutes, probably since he didn't have a night with Ino ahead of him. He parked, got out of the car and made his way inside. He found Itachi in the exact same place, except he had a cup of coffee in his hand instead of the noodles.

"How'd your date go?"

Sasuke walked up to the doorway and leaned against the wall. His brother seemed to be watching some early episode of Dexter.

"It was with Ino. What do you think?"

Itachi chuckled.

"It was with a _girl_."

Sasuke smiled to himself, slowly nodding.

"Yea. It was."

The conversation clearly being over, Sasuke went upstairs and into his room. He practically jumped out of his clothes and put of a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, falling backwards into his bed. He then remembered that his phone was still in his pants. He groaned as he crawled out of bed to get the phone, and then sat down on the bed again. He opened the new text from Naruto.

"It's summer break and we're on a boat, isn't that reason enough? I think I'll have to stop texting soon, though."

He raised his eyebrows. The guy just said that he had a reason to stay up, so he probably wasn't going to bed.

"Alright, may I ask what you're up to?"

Since the reply hadn't come a few minutes later, he decided to go on Facebook and torture himself for a while. He typed in the name of the blonde and clicked his way to the photos. The picture of Naruto dodging the water being splashed his way was even better than his brain had remembered it. He clicked to the next photo, the one showing the eye candy topless in a bed, and once again his pants felt a bit too tight around his crotch. It was pretty fucking amazing that a picture could have such an effect on him. Sure, anyone would probably admit that Naruto was the most gorgeous piece of meat they'd ever seen, but this was just absurd.

Sasuke clicked to the next photo, but just kept finding a bunch of pictures where the blonde was barely in frame – and fully dressed. Suddenly, a picture of Naruto kissing a pink haired girl filled up the screen, and Sasuke couldn't really tell what the hell his heart was doing. He tried swallowing the feeling away, but without success.

He assumed that the girl in the photo was the girlfriend, Sakura, and the fact that she was pretty cute just made his heart act even weirder. He then looked at Naruto. His eyes were just barely open and his sun kissed lips seemed so, so soft, the way the captured the girl's bottom lip in such an intimate way. His hand was caressing the back of her neck, brushing away the hair from her face, and somewhere around here, Sasuke started to replace the girl with himself. He thought about how he would desperately cling to the blonde while he was teasing Sasuke, just barely letting the tip of his tongue touch the raven's bottom lip. He could see himself repeating Ino's words, 'I want you, Naruto', and then the swede would give him a cocky smile before dragging him over to the bed.

Sasuke couldn't deny it any longer; he was getting hard for real, and his heart was racing. He bit his cheeks and closed the window on his computer, then making it to the bed – with some difficulty. He laid on his back and stared at the roof for some time, and then sat upright when his phone beeped. He grabbed it with shaky hands, opening the new text.

"Getting it on with Sakura. I'm guessing you don't want any details if it involves a girl, huh?"

Sasuke just stared at the screen and let the words sink in. He then intentionally dropped his phone on the floor, groaned and fell backwards down on the bed again. He gritted his teeth.

"Fuck you, Naruto. _Fuck you_."

Sasuke tried taking deep breaths, but once again, he replaced the girlfriend. His thoughts started to wander and he didn't even try to stop it this time.

"Or you can just fuck _me_."

His hand made its way over his stomach and down to his crotch as he closed his eyes and imagined the blonde in front of him. Sasuke pulled his other hand through his hair and bucked his hips upwards. He decided that he didn't even want to last long; he just wanted to get rid of this… _This feeling_.

He turned around so that he was facing the bed, and started fucking the mattress. He grabbed the sides of it with both his hands, and made a quick mental note about keeping it down so that he didn't have to deal with a pissed Itachi later.


	5. Chapter 5

He had no clue about how he even came up with these plans. Last week, it had been Ino. This night, it was a bar and a few shots. The music was blasting out of the huge speakers and the people in there were dancing as if it would be their last night on earth.

Sasuke sat on a barstool and was leaning against the counter, a glass in his hand. He took a sip as he watched the jumping crowd, and didn't notice the laughing girl that made her way over to him. She took the seat next to him, put her hair behind her ear and ordered a drink. Sasuke didn't pay her any attention, until he felt her gaze burning on him. He turned his head to look at her.

She had long, black hair, but the lighting in the club almost made it seem blue. Her eyes were grey and she was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white top. She waved to someone out on the dance floor and then turned to him again.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you, but, you're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

He didn't really have the energy to deal with any girls that night, but since she hadn't clinged to his arm with a crazy smile on her lips yet, he decided to give her a chance to leave with her dignity intact.

"Yea, that's me."

He saw a gentle and cute smile spread across her lips as she shifted to reach for his hand.

"I'm Hinata. Or, maybe Hyuga would be a better name to introduce myself with."

Sasuke blinked for a few seconds before he grabbed and shook her hand, smirking. He tried his best to see the little girl he remembered meeting years ago, but Hinata sure had grown up.

"Hi, Hinata. Sorry I didn't recognize you, it's been a while since we last met."

She took the drink being handed to her and nodded.

"Yea, almost three years now."

They both took a drink from their glasses.

"My cousin is here somewhere, as well. I'm sure you remember him."

Sasuke nodded and tried to spot the other Hyuga in the dancing crowd, without success. He turned back to Hinata.

"I'm guessing you went to the meeting in Florida last week?"

She smiled.

"Yes, we both did. You know our dads; they're all about us succeeding the business."

He chuckled and nodded. Oh yes, he knew about all that. They all, more or less, ignored the possibility that some of their kids would want to do something else with their lives. Sure, it was good to know that they all could have the security of the two huge companies, but, still.

His thoughts was interrupted when the cousin came stumbling towards them, a girl following behind him. Sasuke stood up to greet the other Hyuga successor.

"Hey, Neji. It's good to see you again."

Hinata smiled and put her drink on the counter.

"You remember Sasuke, right?"

Neji blinked towards them both, and Sasuke realized that he probably had had a few drinks. It was kind of amusing to actually see that stiff guy letting it loose.

"Oh yea, of course I remember! Hi Sasuke."

Neji chuckled and shook hands with the raven, and then turned towards the girl that was standing beside him.

"Sasuke, this is Tenten. Tenten, meet Sasuke Uchiha."

They shook hands and greeted each other before Neji leaned against the girl. She rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I'm, obviously, the driver tonight."

They shared a few laughs and talked about old memories, mainly involving their parents and their businesses. Eventually, they found an empty table and settled down before ordering a couple of more drinks.

"So, how are things? You and your brother didn't attend to the meeting."

Sasuke nodded.

"We got to stay home, since we wouldn't meet any new people if we went, anyway."

The cousins shared a look before glancing back to Sasuke. He raised his eyebrows.

"So, have you heard the good news?"

He slowly shook his head.

"I… guess not. What good news?"

Neji grabbed his drink, cleared his throat and raised the glass for a toast.

"From august and on, both our family businesses will become one!"

Sasuke blinked before a genuine smile spread across his lips. Actually, that _was_ good news. Great, even! The merging of the Uchiha Industries and the Hyuga Corporation would not only be a huge success; it also meant that he got to meet the Hyugas a lot more often, and truth to be told, he didn't mind spending some time with such sensible people.

"_And_…"

Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"We'll be transferring to Europe! Well, _we_ won't, but a part of the business will."

Sasuke chuckled, grabbed his glass and raised it to join the toast. This had been too much to hope for, but now that it had finally happened, Sasuke felt some kind of relief. Maybe his father would stop taking the work home all the time, and just trust that the Corporation could run without him taking the wheel all the time.

"And by Europe, that will include what countries?"

He took a sip of his drink.

"To a start, that includes Italy, Spain, Germany, France, Denmark and Sweden. We're required to go there a lot this year; meetings, dinners and such. But I'm not complaining."

Sasuke almost choked on the liquid.

Sasuke didn't even notice that he felt a bit sick, he was still shocked about the news. He was sitting in the kitchen with a glass of water in a try to prevent the hangover he probably would have to experience in the morning.

He was a bit irritated with his parents. They hadn't told him _or_ his brother about all the decisions that were made at the meeting in Florida. Then again, they had arrived in New York just two days earlier. Maybe he could forgive them. Eventually.

He emptied the glass in the sink and made his way upstairs and entered his room. The faint scent of chlorine made him grimace. Why did his mother have to clean his bathroom today? He stumbled across the room and sat down at his bed with a relieved sigh, glad that he actually had made it all the way from the club and to his bed without falling. The one time when Neji had grabbed his arm and dragged him down with him didn't count.

He reached for his phone in his pocket, opened his and Naruto's conversation and focused on writing without seeming drunk.

"Guess what."

He didn't even have time to put the phone down before it beeped and blinked Naruto's name.

"Dude, guess what!"

Sasuke smiled and started typing an answer, but got interrupted once again.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

He held in a laugh and cleared his throat, blinking to see the buttons on the phone clearly.

"I have no idea. You got pushed into the water and when you got up, your phone had turned into an iPad?"

Sasuke pressed send and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, wanting the taste of alcohol gone. He did _not_ look forward to waking up the next morning; he would almost certainly end up in bed all day with a headache from hell.

He heard the beeping sound again and walked back into his room, grabbing the phone and then read the new message.

He gritted his teeth. Oh how he wanted to shoot the blonde. No, he didn't want to shoot him; he wanted to shoot his girlfriend. And then he wanted to place and set off a fucking nuclear bomb in Naruto's mouth, then revive the guy and do it over and over.

He took a deep breath and read the text again.

"I just proposed to Sakura and she said yes! How awesome is that!"

Sasuke clenched his fist, the phone still in his hand. He was grateful that he could control himself as much as he did, because if he couldn't, he would have crushed the phone right there and then. In fact, he probably would've raged, crushed the phone and then borrowed Itachi's cell just to call the guy and yell at him for being so fucking dumb. Seriously, who gets engaged when they're twenty years old?

Sasuke ignored the fact that he could think of at least four couples he knew that had gotten engaged at that age, and then lived happily with each other. This was different. This was Naruto, wasting his life on this… this _girl_.

He took another deep breath and then turned back to the phone.

"And why aren't you celebrating instead of texting me?"

Sasuke sat with the phone in his hand and had no plans whatsoever to put it down until he got an answer. He could feel his insides boiling like hot lava. He would never get engaged at twenty, hell, he probably wouldn't get engaged at thirty! It was stupid and unnecessary and why the fuck did it take so long for the blonde to reply?

Sasuke groaned and fell backwards onto the bed and almost had a heart attack when the phone beeped again.

"I'm on it, just wanted to let you know first, that's all. Everything alright?"

He gritted his teeth and didn't really know what to do with his body. It was strange that something like this could get him going, but he had to admit it; he was furious. If the blonde was there with him, he would have punched him in the face for doing something so stupid! Like, really? He knew _now_ that he wanted to be with that Sakura for the rest of his life?

He shook his head. This wasn't like him, not at all.

"Yea, sorry. I'm alright, just tired. Congrats to you guys."

He put the phone down right next to him, sat up and rubbed his face with his palms. He was breathing heavily and he got kind of irritated at himself. He almost never got this upset, no matter what. He always managed to keep his cool and hold his feelings inside, but this… It just bugged him, for some reason.

He picked up the phone when it beeped once again.

"Okay :) My turn. I really have no idea... Maybe your relatives came by for a surprise party in your honor? That would probably piss you off!"

Sasuke didn't allow himself to smile, and then, his thoughts started to wander. What had he been thinking, anyway? That he would tell Naruto that he probably would go to Sweden sometime during this summer? That maybe they could meet up and grab something to eat together? And then what? Naruto would bring that Sakura girl and introduce her as his fiancée?

He sighed and groaned. He could feel that headache coming creeping, and all he wanted to do was to go to sleep and just forget about this night.

He tried to reply to the message a couple of times, and then just gave up. He crawled out of his clothes and got to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A knock on his door made him groan and turn around in his bed. He didn't know what time it was, but it felt like way too fucking early. He yawned, ignored the knock and decided to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the person on the other side seemed determined to get him up and out of bed. Sasuke sighed and turned around to face the door when someone opened it, and was about to scold Itachi for waking him up when he saw his mother peeking inside. He tried to force a smile, but failed, and sat up while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"

She entered the room and looked at her son with sympathy. She knew that he had been out last night, and judging from the way he stumbled around while trying to make his way to the kitchen the night before, he probably had a hangover. She walked up to his bed and sat down at the end of it, smiling at the boy.

"I don't know yet."

He groaned again, not really sure if he even wanted to know how he felt like. His mother patted his shoulder before she stood up and walked towards the door, but turned around to face him before she disappeared down the stairs.

"We're having lunch in ten minutes, okay?"

Sasuke nodded his head and glanced towards the clock. 11:32 am. It sure felt like it was five in the morning, at the very least.

Sasuke stood up and made his way to his bathroom, took a quick shower and got dressed. He wasn't really looking forward to having lunch with his brother, who used to make fun of him being hung over, but it couldn't be helped. He was starving.

He walked up to his bed again and grabbed his phone. When he unlocked it, he found four new messages; one from Ino, and three from – Naruto.

He raised his eyebrow and opened the one from Ino first.

"Who is she? And don't get this wrong, I still think you're an asshole. I'm just curious."

Sasuke couldn't help but snicker as he closed her text. He would answer it eventually – when he had something clever to write without making himself seem like even more of a jerk. He opened his and Naruto's conversation.

"Hey, I'm curious! Did you fall asleep? Not that you'll answer 'yes' if you actually did, but…"

"You still haven't answered and it should be around 10:00 am over there. You alright?"

"Dude. Seriously. I've been checking my phone all day. Just send me a message to let me know you're okay. Okay? Okay."

Sasuke found it kind of cute that the blonde actually seemed worried about him not answering. He looked at the clock again. It should be 5:46 pm in Sweden, so he actually _had_ been waiting all day for a reply. Sasuke felt flattered, somehow.

He scrolled upwards in their conversation, and suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He had to read the texts a few times to actually take in the words.

He remembered everything now; that idiot had proposed to his girlfriend. And she had said yes.

He didn't really care about that hangover anymore, he just felt like he just got punched in the guts by the Hulk. He tried to swallow the dry and stinging feeling he had in his throat.

"Sasuke! Are you coming?"

He heard his mother but couldn't answer her right away, since he had to physically get some air into his lungs before he could do anything at all. He shook his head.

"Yea, I'm… I'm coming, mom."

He took a deep, shaky breath and put his phone in his pocket. As he left his room and walked down the stairs, he had to put an arm around his stomach in a try to keep himself from throwing up. At least, that's what it felt like.

He sat down at the table and closed his eyes in a try to think straight. Why did he get so worked up about it? Yes, Naruto was being a complete idiot and they would probably never make it to the wedding, but was that really something to get this upset about? Hell, he actually felt physically ill.

Sasuke groaned silently. A few seconds later, his older brother entered the kitchen and went for the coffee pot.

Their father cleared his throat for some kind of announcement.

"So, we made some pretty big decisions at the meeting last week."

Sasuke nodded and hummed, already well aware about all that. Their father tried to get through to the older brother who, apparently, just woke up and wasn't really paying attention.

"We're teaming up with the Hyuga Corporation and we're extending our business to Europe."

Itachi just drank his coffee, not interested whatsoever.

"We'll be going to Sweden next week."

Sasuke could've sworn that the fist of the Hulk just twisted itself in his stomach. Why the heck did they have to go to Sweden? He opened his mouth in a try to protest, but got cut off.

"And you're coming. Both of you."

He looked at his mother, but she was obviously trying to avoid any eye contact. Sasuke knew that if she could, she would get him out of it, but in this case it seemed as if she already had gotten into that discussion with their father. Sasuke tried to think of something that could work as an excuse for not going, but before he knew it, his father had stood up and left the kitchen and disappeared into the office.

Sasuke had gone right back to his room after the lunch and was now wandering around with the phone in his hand, trying to think of something to answer both Naruto and Ino. When he started on a sentence for the seventh time, he got a message from an unknown number. He opened it.

"Hi Sasuke. Naruto's starting to freak me out a bit, he seems really worried. Without pushing you; could you answer his texts? Just to, you know, let him know you're alive. /Sakura Haruno"

At first, Sasuke felt a slight flip in his stomach by the fact that the blonde's girlfriend had texted him in a try to calm her boyfriend down. And then, he felt pissed that she had texted him. He didn't want to have anything to do with her!

He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Okay, she's just trying to do the right thing, and she's not being rude. Just man up, for fuck's sake. Be nice.

"Hi. Yea, I'm on it. Sorry for worrying him."

He was about to open his and Naruto's conversation when he hesitated for a few seconds, and then wrote another message to Sakura.

"Congratulations to the engagement, by the way."

He grimaced as he sent it. He didn't want to congratulate them, not at all! He wanted to go there and tell them how stupid they were being, how they were ruining their lives.

He shook his head and opened a new text for Naruto.

"Hey. Sorry, I fell asleep yesterday and just woke up. What's up? Everything alright?"

He then decided to face Ino. But, what should he write? 'Sorry Ino but I'm gay'?

"There's no 'she'. It's kind of complicated. I'm sorry, Ino. You're a nice girl and I didn't mean to hurt you."

He sent it and sighed. How was he supposed to tell her that he liked guys? No one except for his family and the guys he used to date knew. And Naruto.

He had known since he was about twelve, when he asked himself why he never fell in love with any of the girls that were obsessing over him. He had thought that maybe it was _because_ they were fangirling over him so much, but he had never even found a girl attractive. Not once. So, naturally, he turned to the internet, and after some research and a good talk with himself, he realized that he probably was gay. Indeed, he was. That summer, he met a boy when his family was away on a vacation, and he had never experienced his heart beating so fast or his mouth getting so dry just by seeing another person.

He got slung back to reality when his phone beeped.

"Phew, you scared me there! Yea, everything's alright here. Well, it is, now. You gotta warn me before you disappear like that, dude!"

Sasuke put a hand over his mouth and smiled a huge grin. It felt good to have worried Naruto. He knew that it was kind of sadistic to feel that way, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll make sure to warn you next time I fall asleep."

He snickered as he sent the message, and then got another text from Ino.

"What do you mean there's no she? You told me you have a girlfriend, right? Come to central park in an hour, we need to talk."

Sasuke silently cursed. He didn't feel like meeting up with her, and he _really_ didn't feel like telling her that he doesn't like girls. It's not that he would be bothered it she didn't take it well, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to come out just yet. It probably would be a lot easier for him, in general, if everyone knew, but the fact that the great Fugaku Uchiha has a gay son? That might be a bit more difficult to handle.

He jumped when he received another text message from Naruto.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. It's good to know you're okay, though. Even if you're an ass."

Sasuke held back a laugh as he answered.

"It's part of my charm!"

He felt weirdly jumpy and… happy. He really enjoyed texting with this guy. He got interrupted by a call from Ino.

"Sasuke."

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you got my text. Central park in an hour. You'll be there."

Sasuke sighed.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, huh?"

"Nope. Be there."

She hung up and left Sasuke groaning. Why, oh, why did all these things have to happen on the same day? First, he got to know – again – that the hot blonde and his girlfriend were getting married. Then, his father announced that they were going to Sweden in a _week_, and now he had to go and face Ino and tell her the truth about his sexual orientation. Oh, and he should probably tell Naruto that he could actually see him in person when they went there.

The phone beeped again.

"Yea, I guess it is part of your charm."

Sasuke felt his heart jump again. He couldn't help but try to read between the lines, and started writing a reply.

"Are you saying I'm pulling off some sort of charm?"

He sent it and could feel some strange butterflies in his stomach. He decided to ignore them and went for the closet to get dressed before meeting up with Ino. He grabbed a pair of black jeans and a blue-white checked shirt. He put them on and made his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and tried to do something about his messy hair. He did what he usually did; messed up the back of his hair even more and parted his bangs before spraying it with hairspray. Happy with the result, he went back to his room, sat down at the computer and checked his mail. Three mails from three different girls at school and one from Hinata. He opened the mail from the Hyuga.

"_Hi, Sasuke! I guess you've heard about the trip to Sweden already. If you haven't, you probably should go and talk to your dad before reading this, haha.  
Anyway, we'll be joining you, so I hope you'll be there as well. If you're not going, me and Neji will have to suffer those boring meetings and dinners without anyone sharing our joy for the whole thing.  
I hope you're well and that you and your brother will get along on the way to the airport, where I and my cousin can save you. I'll see you there!  
/Hinata_"

Sasuke smiled and went to delete the other three messages. It was a relief that the kids of the Hyuga clan would join them. That way, he wouldn't have to suffer alone. He would answer Hinata's mail when he got the time, but for now, it was time to start walking towards central park and face Ino.

He closed his laptop and grabbed his wallet and his keys before he went downstairs. He told his mother where he was going, and she seemed pleased with the fact that he was meeting up with Ino. Sasuke didn't mention that he probably would have to tell her that he liked guys. He didn't have the heart to break her little bubble where there was still a chance that her son would find a girl to marry.

Sasuke went outside and sighed. Everyone seemed so obsessed with marriage these days. Why couldn't they just live and get married when they were sure that they could live a peaceful life and just enjoy the rest of their days together? Why rush? If they met the person they were sure that they would spend the rest of their lives with, why not just leave it like that?

He grabbed a cigarette and turned right at the corner of his building. The phone beeped again, and he grabbed it from his pocket.

"Sure, if I was a girl, I'd fallen for you!"

Sasuke felt like smiling like a dork and punching Naruto in the face at the same time. What the heck does that even mean? Despite his mixed feelings, he decided to keep up.

"If you were a girl, I wouldn't find you attractive, stupid."

He put away his phone and took a smoke of his cigarette. He kind of regretted wearing jeans; it was hot outside and he almost felt like going to buy a pair of shorts just for this little trip to central park. He resisted the urge, though, and before he knew it, he arrived at his destination. He was just about to pick up his phone and call Ino when he saw her ponytail bouncing as she came walking towards him. She looked serious, which made Sasuke swallow. He didn't look forward to this conversation. He threw the cigarette away.

"Hi, Sasuke."

"Hey."

They stood silent for a while, both practically staring at each other. Sasuke wasn't the one to look away in the first place, and Ino seemed determined to get something out of the raven.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

Sasuke nodded and started walking with Ino by his side. It was a relief, somehow, that she hadn't asked him to sit down somewhere or something like that. It felt a bit easier to have this conversation while walking.

"So."

He bit his cheeks. Here we go.

"What do you mean there's no she?"

Sasuke smirked and looked from the ground to the sky. It was blue and without a single cloud, the sun almost burning the city alive. He looked back to the ground again.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

Ino nodded.

"Okay. Are you guys taking a break?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"No."

She looked troubled, clearly trying to figure out what was going on.

"I've never had a girlfriend."

Ino looked at him and then blinked a couple of times. She had a hard time believing that the hottest guy in school never had had a relationship before, and just couldn't fit the pieces together.

"Okay. So… You're scared? Of being with a girl?"

Sasuke held back a laugh. He had to keep a straight face, or else, he would seem like a complete douche.

"No. No, I'm not scared."

Ino stopped, which made Sasuke turn and look at her. He pushed his hands down in the pockets of his jeans and just waited for the next question. She shook her head.

"I don't get it."

He smiled and looked at the ground again. He took a deep breath.

"Do you remember Kiba? The guy that transferred last year?"

Ino nodded. Sasuke took another deep breath. Here goes nothing.

He clenched his fists.

"I used to date that guy."

Sasuke slowly faced Ino again, and met a pair of huge, confused eyes. He couldn't help but smirk.

She tried to form some words on her lips, but didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"But- but that… You're…"

It finally seemed to dawn on her.

"Sasuke, you're _gay_?"

He shrugged and then nodded. There it was. It was out.

He patiently waited for her reaction.

She but the tip of her thumb in her mouth and bit on it, leaning all her weight on one of her legs. She nodded her head, taking in the fact that her crush didn't play for her team.

After a minute or so, she clapped her hands and actually made Sasuke jump.

"It all makes so much sense now!"

She threw her arms out and smiled at him, removing the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"I get it now. Man, I get it!"

He shrugged again and let out a laugh. It actually felt great that she had taken it so well, that she hadn't been grossed out or anything like that. That probably was his biggest fear; that people would stop talking to him just because he preferred some hot male meat instead of girls.

She suddenly stopped and held both of her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, my god… Oh my god."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Ino covered her face in her palms before facing him again.

"I hit on you! Oh crap, I hit on you so hard, and I… the car…"

She made some kind of laughing noise mixed with a groan.

"I'm so, so sorry Sasuke! I had no idea! God, I'm so embarrassed."

Sasuke laughed whole heartedly and shook his head.

"It's alright, Ino. I'm sorry I blew you off like that, but… you know."

She nodded her head and dried a tear from the corner of her eye.

"I forgive you. You should have told me!"

He nodded. Yea, he probably should have told her earlier, and saved her all this cluelessness. If one looks like Ino and gets dumped like that, he was sure that anyone would have taken it pretty hard. As he had mentally mentioned that night; if he was straight, he would have found her pretty attractive.

They looked at each other and shared a smile before turning to walk back. Happy sighed loudly and put her hands behind her neck.

"I'm glad you told me, Sasuke. I can finally get my confidence back."

He smiled and took his hands out of his pockets to light another cigarette.

"You're actually the first one I'm telling outside of my family."

He then remembered Naruto, but since the blonde lived on the other side of the planet, he decided that it wouldn't matter.

"Really? You shouldn't be ashamed, it's who you are, you know?"

Sasuke nodded and took a smoke. They walked in silence for a while before Ino spoke up again.

"But… Kiba? Is he your type?"

Sasuke snickered and shrugged.

"I guess so."

Ino shook her head.

"I always thought you liked the serious kind. Kiba was so… goofy. And loud."

He nodded. It actually was kind of weird. He'd never looked at the goofy, loud ones and thought that he would fall for the silent, a bit more mystic type. He had been so, so wrong about that.

They reached the place where they had met up only thirty minutes earlier, said goodbye and went different ways to get back to their places. Sasuke grabbed his phone, hoping that he had gotten an answer from Naruto. He had indeed.

"You're saying you think I'm attractive?"

Sasuke bit his cheeks and tried to figure out what to write. He wanted to write that YES, Naruto was the most perfect human being on planet earth and he would do him any day, but realized that it might not be the best way to tell him. He sighed and wrote an answer.

"Yes, I'm saying I think you're attractive."

He was about to throw away his phone out of pure embarrassment, but stopped himself in the last second. He kept smoking his cigarette in a painful and long wait for the blonde's text. What if he got freaked out? God, why had he written that? His phone didn't have the chance to finish its beeping before Sasuke had opened their conversation.

"Cool! I just got complimented by a gay guy; I still got it!"

Sasuke didn't stop himself when he laughed out loud.


	7. Chapter 7

The phone vibrating on the desk next to him caught his attention. Sasuke was answering Hinata's mail, writing something about it being great that they could suffer the business meetings together in barely two weeks. He grabbed his phone and opened the new message from Naruto.

"**Hey, you never told me what I was supposed to guess two days ago!**"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before he remembered what the blonde was referring to. Two days ago, he had sent a text that said 'guess what', but the news about the blonde getting married had kind of made him forget all about it.

He didn't really know what to make of his feelings at that moment. He wanted to tell the blonde that they actually could meet just a week later, but that also meant meeting the newly engaged Naruto. He wasn't sure that he was ready for that; the lovey dovey stud and his lovey dovey - probably absolutely gorgeous - girlfriend.

Sasuke hesitated at that thought, and opened a new tab on the internet window. He logged in at Facebook and clicked his way to Naruto's pictures. He took a good but quick look at the well-known photos of the half-naked guy before clicking forward until he saw that picture of the kissing couple. He hadn't really looked at the pink haired girl before, but he had to admit that she wasn't ugly. That put a lump in Sasuke's stomach. That damn bitch actually looked good. That bitch might actually match Naruto and make him even more perfect.

Sasuke gritted his teeth; he hated her more than anything at that moment, and he felt like punching her in the face. Why did she have to have smooth skin, glimmering eyes and probably a laugh and a voice that put butterflies in Naruto's stomach? And why did she have to be the one allowed to touch his cheek, his chest, his perfect abs?

Sasuke was about to close the window when it hit him. This stomach ache and the teeth gritting, the slightly red cheeks…

He was acting as if he was _jealous_.

He was acting as if he was_ jealous_ of that damn pink haired girl and he acted as if he wanted to be the one to touch Naruto's cheek, the one to be kissed by Naruto, the one to be able to lie next to him in the bed on that boat.

Sasuke clenched his fists. He was being ridiculous! How could he possibly be jealous of someone he never met? How could he even be jealous in the first place! He was Sasuke Uchiha, for Christ's sake.

Sasuke closed the tab and pushed the unwanted feelings away. He thanked some mighty power for being able to just take a few seconds, concentrate and then have the feeling gone.

He took a deep breath before turning to his phone again, and decided to approach the subject of going to Sweden from another angle.

"**When are you coming home from your trip?**"

He put down the phone on the desk and kept answering the mail from Hinata, but just found himself glancing towards the phone all the time. He sighed deeply, annoyed with himself, and saved the mail for later. He grabbed the phone and decided to go for a walk – maybe that would get his mind off of things.

He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before going downstairs. When he was outside and had started walking down the street, he realized that he was out of cigarettes. He turned left to get to the nearest store when he literally walked into someone. It took him a few seconds to notice that it was no other than Ino.

"Sorry. Hi, Ino."

Ino looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are you heading?"

Ino opened her handbag to look for something.

"To seven eleven. How about you?"

She kept smiling, still digging around in the bag.

"Actually, I was going to see you."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and muttered something about that she could have called first, but Ino just nodded and finally seemed to fins what she was looking for.

"I know, I know. Which is why…"

She reached forward to put a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"…I got you these."

Sasuke blinked but accepted the gift. He was about to ask her how she got them, but changed his mind. He probably didn't want to know, anyway.

He cleared his throat.

"So… Is there a catch?"

Ino laughed and turned to walk with him.

"I actually have a few questions."

He snickered and grabbed his lighter to light a cigarette.

"Okay. Shoot."

Ino clapped her hands together just to rub them, the mad scientist-way.

"So, first of all; how long have you known that you're gay?"

Sasuke took a smoke.

"Since I was about fourteen, I think. That's when I kinda got it confirmed to myself."

Ino looked at him.

"You fell in love?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess. Something like that."

Ino was silent for a few seconds before she spoke up again.

"Second question. Why haven't you told me or any of the other girls before? Doesn't it bother you that everyone's hitting on you all the time?"

He actually had to think for a while before he could answer that.

"Mainly to protect my father and the business, I think. And as long as a girl can take no for an answer, it doesn't really bother me."

Ino nodded and blushed slightly. She was probably thinking about the time when she had pushed him up again his car. Sasuke had forgiven her a long time ago, though.

Sasuke took another smoke and Ino cleared her throat.

"Okay, third question. Is there someone you like right now?"

Sasuke winced, which made Ino gasp.

"There _is_! Who is it?"

Sasuke put the cigarette between his lips and shook his head, eyes flickering. It was impossible. He couldn't even think it because it was so impossible. He didn't even know why he had winced like that.

Ino seemed to see that he was struggling.

"For how long have you known the guy?"

Sasuke grabbed the cigarette between his thumb and his finger again. He slowly shook his head.

"I… I don't."

He _was_ telling the truth; he didn't know the guy. He knew nothing about him and he had never even heard his voice.

Ino raised her eyebrows.

"Is it someone at school? Someone I know?"

He shook his head again. It seemed that Ino was about to give up when Sasuke stopped walking and just stared at the ground for a while. Ino actually looked concerned, now.

"Hey, I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, then-"

Sasuke cut her off.

"Do you think that one can like someone they've never met in person?"

His brain was working on high speed, and yet, he couldn't think at all.

Ino blinked and Sasuke was breathing heavily.

Did he actually suggest to himself that he _liked_ that guy?

Ino licked her lips, humming.

"Well…"

She kept Sasuke on edge for a while – he was actually leaning towards her, waiting for an answer.

"I think so, yea. I mean, I've had hundreds of celebrity crushes, and I've never met them."

He nodded slowly. It wasn't like a celebrity crush, but maybe this kind-of-sort-of-maybe-crush came with the same rules as a celebrity crush?

They stood like that for a moment before Sasuke broke the silence.

"How do you know that you like someone?"

If he could've seen himself right then, he would have laughed. Hard. It was absolutely ridiculous that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was in this situation. But then again, he _didn't_ see himself, and he was so confused that he didn't really care how he looked, and Ino just seemed glad she could help.

"I guess that it kinda depends on what kind of person you are, but, for me… I get all bubbly and warm when I see them, maybe even a bit dreamy."

Crap.

"I think about them a lot and I want to spend time with them."

Crap.

"I feel like there's a bunch of butterflies in my stomach when I think about them or associate something with them."

Crap.

"I might get jealous sometimes and get upset if they're with someone else, and maybe get a bit jumpy if I get a call or a text from them."

Crap. Fuck.

Suddenly, Sasuke's phone beeped and he jumped, which made him simply put his palm to his face and sigh.

Well, crap.

"Thanks, Ino. Listen, I gotta go."

Go and hide inside his room for the rest of his life with both his computer and his phone turned off, that is.

Sasuke, a bit with his mind in the clouds, leaned forward to give Ino a hug. She hugged him back, and then realized what just had happened.

"Hold on, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned silently.

"Is… Is that him?"

She was pointing at the phone in his pocket. He sighed and flung his arms out, almost dropping his cigarette in the gesture.

"I dunno. No. Yes. Probably."

Ino giggled and waved.

"I'll let you go for now. Good luck, Sasuke."

He just nodded and started jogging back to his apartment. He reached it in just minutes, kicked his shoes of and took the stairs in four steps. When he reached his room, he grabbed his phone, but didn't pull it out of the pocket. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then, a minute later, slowly pulled the phone up and held it in front of him.

He decided that this would be a test. This would show him if he liked the blonde or if he just thought that he was damn good looking.

He opened his eyes. Naruto's name was blinking on the screen. A thousand butterflies got released in his stomach. He swallowed in a try to make the feeling go away, but just ended up slightly out of breath.

"Fuck."

He pushed his hand through his hair and stared at the screen. What would happen if Naruto found out? Found out that…

Sasuke groaned and fell backwards on his bed.

"I like Naruto Uzumaki."

He groaned again, louder this time, and turned so that he was facing the wall.

Why did he have to fall for a straight guy? More importantly; why did he have to fall for a straight guy with a _girlfriend_? Most importantly; why did he have to fall at all?

Sasuke decided to just grow the balls and opened the message before he changed his mind.

"**I'll be home in three days. Why are you asking?**"

He took a deep breath and kept going with the interview.

"**You live in Stockholm, right? Facebook told me.**"

He turned around again and stared at his room for a while. This would take some time to sink in, for sure.

He still found it pretty absurd; that he would fall for a guy he met on the internet, that he had never met in person and never actually talked to.

That's when something snapped inside of him.

He sat up straight, clicked his way to Naruto's name and pressed 'call' before putting the phone to his ear.

If he had to like someone, he wanted to know what he sounded like.

The next second, he was wondering what the heck he was doing. The signals were beeping and the panic inside of Sasuke came bubbling up. He started shaking and was just about to hand up when the beeping stopped.

Someone fumbled with the phone.

Someone took a quick breath to say something.

"_And exactly how much is this costing you?_"

Sasuke's heart stopped.

Then, it started to race like crazy, hell; it was ready to jump out of his chest at any second! Naruto's voice was somehow even more perfect than his looks, and it sounded so much like him. It fitted him perfectly; kind of raspy, a bit childish, but still dark enough to suit his very grown up appearance.

That's when he remembered that he probably should say something.

"Hi, Naruto."

He heard the blonde laughing at the other end.

"_Hey, Sasuke._"

A bolt of lightning made its way through his body; he almost dropped the phone and was half a second away from whispering 'say my name again' when Naruto stopped him.

"_What's up with the questions, anyway? Are you planning on stalking me?_"

Sasuke smiled.

"Are you gonna answer my questions if I say yes?"

Naruto laughed again. God, how Sasuke loved that laugh; he could listen to it for hours.

"_You're not gonna freak me out just yet! And yes, I live in Stockholm._"

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"In that case, I have another question for you."

He heard Naruto shift.

"_Uh-huh?_"

Sasuke bit his lower lip. Here goes.

"How do you feel about dinner, Friday night?"

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds.

"_What do you mean?_"

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to keep his voice from shaking – or worse; cracking.

"_I mean_ can I buy you dinner, Friday night?"

Sasuke alarmed himself a bit. He probably should have said that differently; it sounded as if he was asking him out. Dammit.

Luckily, Naruto seemed clueless.

"_Yea, I _get that_, but… You're in New York, right?_"

Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"I'm going to Stockholm with the Uchi-"

He hesitated.

"…with my dad's business. We're going next week."

He barely had the chance to finish the sentence.

"_What! Seriously!_"

Sasuke had to pull the phone away from his ear for a second. Naruto practically yelled, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved when Naruto actually seemed happy about the news.

"Yea, seriously."

"_That's awesome! Sure, I'm up for dinner. This'll be great, I'll show you around town and all that. Sound good?_"

Sasuke felt like screaming 'yes', but he had to take the business company into the calculation. He hummed and bit his lower lip.

"I think I can be up for that. I'll just have to check for meetings with the company."

Naruto laughed.

"_Alright, Sasuke. Anyway, this must cost you a fortune, so just text me when you know, okay?_"

Sasuke didn't feel like hanging up, and it wasn't as if he had to worry about money, but he couldn't say that. He didn't want to scare Naruto off.

"Okay. Text ya later, then."

"_Yea, do that! I'll see you, literally. Buh-bye!_"

Sasuke closed his eyes and took in those words. Yes, they were actually going to meet in less than two weeks!

"Bye, Naruto."

He waited until Naruto had hung up first before he put down the phone on the bed. That's when he realized that he was shaking like crazy and was out of breath, as if he had just been running. His stomach was twisting itself around and he felt oddly restless. The phone was still hot from the call, and somehow, the world seemed so very quiet all of a sudden.

Sasuke stared at the wall. Was this how he would feel around Naruto from now on? Was this what Sasuke Uchiha had turned into?


	8. Chapter 8 part 1

"_She's being so unfair, giving me a lower grade just because I missed a lesson! I mean, what about Chouji? He's never there, and he's getting a B!_"

Sasuke hummed and pushed another shirt into his bag. He had the phone placed between his cheek and his shoulder, busy packing for the trip to Sweden. He had promised to call Ino before they went to the airport. Said and done; he was now listening to her talking about school, about how jealous she was that Chouji was getting a higher grade than her and about how it was so obvious that he was rubbing it in her face.

Sasuke cut her off in the middle of a sentence.

"Listen, Ino, I gotta go. I'm sorry about the grade and all that, but we're already late."

Ino sighed, but Sasuke could hear the smile through the phone.

"_Alright, Sasuke. Have a nice trip; I'll see you when you get back._"

"Yea, thanks. Bye."

They hung up and Sasuke went back to packing.

He hadn't really noticed at first, but they somehow had become friends. That's what Sasuke would call it, anyway; a friendship. Maybe it was because Ino wasn't out to get him anymore, and they actually kind of got along even when they – or, she – weren't talking about boys or school. She made him understand himself better, and it felt good that he could call her if he wanted to. Not that he would, but still.

"Itachi, Sasuke, hurry up! They won't hold the plane for us!"

Sasuke hesitated and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, mom, it's _our plane_. They'll wait."

Itachi stole the words out of Sasuke's mind and he snickered. Yes, they even had their own plane. It was good being an Uchiha sometimes.

"It's still not polite to keep them waiting."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. The _staff_ would probably apologize for being _early_ if the Uchiha family somehow were late.

With that thought, he zipped his bag closed and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before going downstairs. His brother joined them only seconds later, and before they knew it, they were on their way.

It was raining and Sasuke couldn't help but feel that it would be a relief to get out of town for a while. It didn't really matter that they lived in such a big city as New York; it still felt way too home to feel free. Sweden was far away and Stockholm seemed like a rather big place, so it would be nice to get to see something else for a change.

Sasuke glanced towards his brother and got the feeling that he was thinking the same thing. His glasses were slightly foggy from the rain and he was looking out of the window with a bothered, yet exhausted, look.

When they arrived at the airport, they checked in and greeted the pilot that would take them overseas. They boarded the plane and took their usual places while they waited for everything to get ready before they could go. Itachi sat down at the bar, their mother was talking to the chef about some recipe and their father was somewhere in the cockpit, giving the pilot some further instructions.

Sasuke grabbed a book and sat down at the table in the middle of the plane. Before he started reading the book, he grabbed his phone and opened his and Naruto's conversation.

"**We're on the plane now, I'll text you when I'm on your side of the world.**"

It only took a minute before and answer came.

"**Sweet! Have a nice trip. You'll love Stockholm!**"

Sasuke smiled, put his phone in his pocket and opened the book.

He woke up when someone shook his shoulder, making him open his eyes. He saw his mother gently smiling down at him, and it took Sasuke a few seconds to notice that it was dark outside and that the staff on the plane had disappeared from the salon. Suddenly, his heart was racing like crazy.

"Are we there?"

His mother nodded.

"We're landing in about ten minutes."

He felt out of breath. They were actually arriving in Sweden in _ten minutes_! He would breathe the same air as Naruto in _ten friggin' minutes_!

He stood up and almost dropped his book in the action, but caught it in the last second. His mother giggled.

"No need to rush, dear. Do you want something to eat before we get there?"

Sasuke shook his head and walked over to one of the windows on the side of the plane. He saw thousands of tiny, glimmering lights spread across the land underneath them, and once again felt out of breath. It probably didn't look much different from New York, but the fact that this was Stockholm, where Naruto lived, made it all so much more glorified.

He spent what felt like an eternity in that window when the pilot asked them to take a seat and fasten their seatbelts.

For Sasuke, the landing seemed to take hours. When they arrived inside the building of the airport, some men came to greet them and shake their hands. Sasuke recognized them from the Uchiha Industries, and didn't pay them any further attention. He managed to excuse himself, and grabbed his phone while receiving a death glare from Itachi. It seemed that lately, Itachi had been the one of the brothers to stay behind and cover up for his little brother. Sasuke made a mental note to himself about thanking him in some smooth way.

He turned to his phone and started typing.

"**And we're here.**"

He sent it to Naruto and then looked out of one of the huge windows. The sun had just set, and left the sky in a red and light blue color. The part of the city that he could see seemed to sparkle in front of him. He got the feeling that he would be enjoying their stay there, and the fact that he would be meeting up with Naruto in just a few days only made it better.

"Sasuke, we're going."

He turned towards his brother and then jogged after him to catch up with the rest of their family.

"They already picked up our luggage. Me and your father are thinking about grabbing a bite, how do you feel about that?"

Sasuke and Itachi shared a quick look before turning to their mother again.

"I think we'd rather just go straight to the hotel, mom."

Itachi nodded and added 'if that's alright' out of pure politeness. Their mother ensured them that it was okay, and minutes later, the two brothers were sitting in a taxi on their way to a shower and a room service. Sasuke's phone beeping made him jump a bit.

"**Welcome to Sweden! How do you like it so far?**"

Sasuke was so into reading the message that he didn't notice it when Itachi leaned over and glanced towards his phone.

"Now I'm curious. Who can make my brother smile just by sending a text?"

Sasuke winced, hid the screen of his phone and glared at Itachi.

"That's none of your damn business."

Itachi snickered.

"Ooh, cranky, are we?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away to answer the message.

"**It looked nice from the plane, it's getting kinda dark now.**"

He sent it and found that he was unable to concentrate on anything but the phone for the whole ride. Had he really been smiling when he got a text from Naruto?

When they arrived at their hotel suit, Sasuke immediately threw his belongings on a bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Those trips my plane always made him feel dusty, and it was a huge relief to feel the hot water running down his body.

After a while, he started to guess that he had been in there for way too long and that Itachi probably was irritated about not getting to shower. Sasuke couldn't care any less, but his fingertips had started to wrinkle, so he got out of the shower and dried up. He tied a towel around his hips and went out to his and Itachi's bedroom, looking for his bag.

That's when a cold shiver made its way down his spine, and he glanced towards his brother.

"Well, well, well."

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"May I ask who this Naruto is?"

Sasuke growled, opened his eyes and batted the phone out of Itachi's hands.

"_None of your damn business_."

His tone would have made anyone else to leave the room, hyperventilating, but his brother was used to it. He just snickered with a smug smile on his lips.

"You can't really blame me. Anyone that makes you smile like that is worthy of a check-up."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and felt that damn blush coming creeping up his neck. He grabbed the phone and pretended to look for his bag while he checked for any new messages.

"**If you like old buildings and blonde, Swedish guys, you'll love it!**"

Sasuke felt like punching Naruto – again. Yes, he obviously liked blonde, Swedish guys. Actually, _one _blonde, Swedish guy.

He tensed when he heard his brother shift.

"Want me to grab that Sakura girl away from him?"

Sasuke was about to say 'yes, please do', but stopped himself. He didn't want to get Itachi involved with Naruto, it was complicated enough without him in the picture.

"Well."

Itachi stretched and stood up from the bed.

"Good luck on Friday, then."

Itachi chuckled as he went to take a shower.


	9. Chapter 8 part 2

Friday.

It was 3pm.

The meeting would be over any second, and Sasuke would have two hours before he was supposed to be under the big clock at the central station. He would go there.

And he would meet up with Naruto.

He was sitting at a long table with Hinata by his side, and he had no clue what the meeting was about. Neji had saved him three times during two hours, and Sasuke actually wrote a note about thanking him later. He knew that his father probably would scold him for being so off, but he couldn't care any less. He was so focused on keeping his heart rate down that he couldn't think at all, and Hinata had asked him several times if he was okay. He had just nodded, whispered a 'thanks', and then gone back to concentrating.

He took a deep breath and sighed silently, and then accidently met Itachi's gaze. He was smirking, smug as always, and Sasuke instantly knew that Itachi knew. He knew so very well that Sasuke was practically shitting a huge brick, and that he would run off to the hotel at the very second the meeting had ended.

That second seemed to happen right then, since everyone stood up and started shaking hands. Sasuke did the same, but turned to Hinata and leaned forward while shaking her hand.

"Cover for me."

He whispered, but she had heard him and was nodding. She saw Fugaku Uchiha looking at them, and put a smile on her lips.

"Yes, Sasuke, we really should meet up outside the business. Walk me to the cafeteria?"

Sasuke blinked, confused, but followed her gaze to his father and then quickly turned back to Hinata. She should consider becoming an actress.

"Of course."

He put his arm around her back and led her out of the room. He made sure that they were alone before turning to her again.

"I have to go, I have a da-"

He stopped himself and cleared his throat.

"I have to be somewhere."

Hinata nodded slowly, a bit confused.

"Okay. I'll keep Fugaku occupied for a few minutes, so get out of here."

Sasuke nodded and turned to get to the hotel room as fast as he could. He had no idea what he was thinking but he did know that his heart was racing and he was sweating.

If he could, he would have stopped to ask himself what the hell he was doing, but all he could think about was to get to the central station as fast as possibly, no matter if Naruto was there or not.

In a few minutes, he was back at the hotel room and in the shower. He knew that he had plenty of time, but still found himself rushing. He wouldn't admit it, but he knew the name of the feeling that was rushing through his entire being. He was nervous, heck; he was feeling like a girl, talking to her crush for the first time. He chose to ignore the fact that he probably would look exactly like that in the very near future.

He got out of the shower, dried up and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself.

His eyes were somehow glowing, and his cheeks were a bit rosy. What the hell had happened to him?

He shook his head and went to grab some clothes. He was faced with yet another problem; what was he supposed to wear?

He grabbed one of his many suits, but decided that it would be way too overdressed.

He bit his tongue.

He wanted to look good, but still wanted to keep that I-don't-really-care-look. He picked up a pair of black jeans and a white, baggy t-shirt. It just looked too casual, as if he just got out from a day in front of the TV. He sighed and kept digging around, not even noticing that his brother had entered the room.

"Need help?"

Sasuke winced and turned around, still dressed in just a towel, holding the black jeans and a blue sweat shirt. He gritted his teeth.

"No, I _don't_."

Itachi smirked and sat down on one of the beds, looking at the mess of clothes on the floor. Sasuke continued roaming through his bag for a few minutes, but ended up facing his brother again.

"Alright. What do you got?"

Itachi got up, started humming and bit the tip of his thumb.

"Any idea what he's wearing?"

Sasuke sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He could only think about the photos on Naruto's Facebook.

"Shorts and a t-shirt, maybe. I dunno."

Itachi nodded and walked over to the pile of clothes. It only took him about a minute to pick something up.

"The black jeans are good, keep them."

Sasuke got a slightly tighter white t-shirt and a black and white checked shirt thrown in his face. He looked at the clothes, raised an eyebrow and looked at Itachi, skeptical. Itachi just smirked.

"Trust me."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't really have anything to lose, and since Itachi somehow never had this problem, he chose to just go with it. He grabbed some underwear before dragging it all into the bathroom.

He got dressed and took a look at himself in the mirror, surprised about how perfect Itachi had made the I-don't-care-look.

"Shirt open?"

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was taking styling advice from his brother, but he didn't have time to bitch about it right then.

Itachi appeared in the doorway, now holding a cup of coffee.

"Shirt open."

He sipped on his drink and disappeared again, leaving Sasuke alone.

He decided that he would just style his hair the usual way, not wanting to risk a chaos that day.

Said and done; he spiked the back of his hair and parted his bangs before looking at the clock. It was forty minutes until they would meet, and it took Sasuke twenty minutes to get there. He decided to get going, not feeling like spending more embarrassing time with his brother.

He was about to step into the pair of shoes he had worn at the meeting when it hit him that they were too formal. He didn't want to waste any time, so he simply slipped into Itachi's pair of black and white converse. He grabbed his phone and wallet, and then went to get a taxi.


	10. Chapter 8 part 3

It was 4:47pm.

Within three minutes, he should be able to see Naruto coming up the stairs.

Within three minutes, he should have looked Naruto in the eyes and said 'hi'.

Within three minutes, he should be standing there with the most gorgeous guy on planet earth.

The giant clock turned 4:58, and Sasuke was practically staring at the stairs, almost having a heart attack every time a blonde head became visible. He wasn't sure that he would dare to blink, since he could miss Naruto's appearance. What would he say when they met? It didn't really matter that he had practiced the opening line a thousand times; he knew that his mind would go bland in about two minutes.

Scratch that; _one_ minute.

Sasuke swallowed hard. Any second now, Naruto would be walking towards him, maybe trying to spot him, or maybe see him immediately. Sasuke wasn't prepared for it, no matter how it turned out. He wasn't prepared for saying 'hi' or maybe shake his hand or maybe give him a light hug or maybe walk up to him if they didn't find each other right away or maybe text him and tell him to turn around and _oh my fucking god there he is_. I fucking see him. I fucking _see him_ and he's looking around for me, and he'll see me any second now and oh my fucking god I'm gonna pass out.

Everything actually moved in slow motion, and Sasuke finally understood all the songs about seeing that one person clearly in the middle of a crowd. It was as if Naruto's face was glowing at the end of a tunnel, and Sasuke was unable to look at anything else than that light-source.

The blonde was walking towards Sasuke, phone in one hand and the other one rubbing the back of his head, making him look extremely confused. If he only could, Sasuke would have smiled. Unfortunately, his entire being was frozen. Naruto's hair was slightly spikey, just as in the pictures, and he was wearing an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. He was looking down, so Sasuke couldn't see his eyes just yet. Suddenly, Sasuke's phone beeped and the screen blinked with Naruto's name on it.

"**I'm here, in front of the stairs. Do you see me?**"

Sasuke swallowed hard, but found his mouth dry. Oh yes, he saw him like he had never seen anyone before. Ever.

"**Yes.**"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and felt his heart racing when the blonde started typing on his phone.

"**Well, I can't see you! Come and say hi.**"

Sasuke couldn't think, and he was just about to whisper that he couldn't move when his body started moving forward. He was completely focused on Naruto, and didn't notice that he was shaking more than ever. It wouldn't surprise him if he suddenly just threw up, right there and then.

"Come on Naruto, _look at me._"

He wasn't sure if he actually said that out loud or not, but Naruto suddenly looked straight at him and Sasuke winced when those oh so blue eyes met his gaze. He could have sworn that his heart stopped when a huge smile spread across Naruto's lips, just adding to Sasuke's groggy behavior.

A few seconds later, they stood only inches apart, and Sasuke just couldn't say anything. If that's what it's like to like someone, it's a cruel, _cruel_ joke. It's horrible. It's absolutely horrifying.

It's wonderful.

And then, Naruto spoke.

"Hey there! Finally, a body to your _only _photo of yourself on Facebook."

Naruto hugged him, and Sasuke felt that he could die without regrets. Naruto's strong arms around him felt safe, and at the same time, it woke those damned butterflies up. Not that it mattered when Sasuke actually could smell the person he had been thinking about for weeks now. It surprised him that he was able to hug him back, even when he felt as if he had lost all control, forever.

Sasuke had to take a deep breath when they parted, instantly gaining back that lost control. He was surprised to find himself being okay with the fact that he probably would be acting like a harmless zombie every time he touched Naruto.

He looked up at Naruto. He was taller than Sasuke, and way more buff. Sasuke desperately tried to calm down, forcing himself to keep eye contact. He wouldn't forgive himself if he turned away and blushed.

"Yea, hi. It's good to see you."

Wow, a real sentence? Sasuke gave himself a mental pat on the back. He didn't expect much from himself in this situation, so he would regard it as a huge success every time he didn't make a fool out of himself.

Naruto grinned that huge grin Sasuke knew from his Facebook photos. It was the same grin he had pulled off when some friend of his had splashed some water his way, probably during one of those boat trips of theirs. Sasuke suddenly felt like a part of Naruto's life, just because of that grin, and it made his heart race like crazy.

"Good to see you too, Sasuke!"

Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's upper arm, slightly rubbing it up and down. Sasuke bit his lower lip and finally allowed himself to look away. It was too much to look at the blonde while hearing him say his name like that, and at the same time feeling his touch. Man, he had never reacted like this before, it was annoying!

And wonderful.

"So, where'd you wanna start?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the guide, show me Stockholm."

Sasuke just had to smile when Naruto rubbed his hands together, pulling off some trickster-like smirk.

"Alrighty. How do you feel about Gröna Lund?"

Sasuke raised both his eyebrows.

"What's a groena lund?"

Naruto smiled and then suddenly grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started pulling him towards the subway.

"Whoa, Naruto?"

The blonde looked back at him, grinned and then kept pulling him further down the central station before showing a ticket to a girl. She let them both pass, and before Sasuke could say anything, they had stepped into a train. The doors closed behind them, and when Sasuke looked at his newly found friend, the blonde seemed to glow even more than before. These kinds of adventures seemed to be something Naruto really enjoyed, and therefore, Sasuke decided that he would try and enjoy it as well. He got the feeling that it wouldn't be that hard to have a good time when he was with Naruto.

Another train later, they only had to walk for two minutes before they reached a couple of huge gates and a pair of guards, checking tickets. Sasuke had a feeling about what this would turn out to be, but kept his mouth shut. He could hear people screaming and music blasting out of some kind of speakers, children laughing and he could see some kind of clowns taking photos with the visitors.

He should have figured that Naruto would take him to a place like this. Sasuke wasn't too fond of this kind of stuff, but once again reminded himself that he would have a great time just because Naruto was a part of it. Naruto tried to pay both their tickets, but Sasuke insisted that he would take care of it. In turn, Naruto said that he would pay for dinner later. Sasuke just nodded, well aware that he himself would pay for that, too. And that's how he wanted it. He himself wasn't really that much of a fun company, unlike Naruto, so he wanted to try and make up for it by paying. That was the least he could do.

They entered the park and had a great time; spinning some chocolate wheels, winning stuffed animals that they – or, Naruto – gave to crying children, and Sasuke even gave in for a rollercoaster ride. He had to admit it; it was kinda fun, and they actually looked happy on the photo that was taken by some machine while they were on the ride. After some ice cream, they decided to go for another rollercoaster, and actually ended up buying two copies of the new photo. Naruto had his arms high up in the air, eyes wide open, and it looked as if he had been screaming – he probably did, too. They could actually see Sasuke smiling in the photo, even when he had his hand covering his mouth. His other arm was placed over his stomach, and Sasuke remembered that he had been laughing so incredibly hard the entire time. When Sasuke was looking at the photo, he noticed that he had been leaning towards Naruto, but decided not to point it out - for various reasons.

It was getting late – late as in time for dinner -, but Naruto talked him into another ride of some sort before they got going.

"What's the name of this thing? Is it scary?"

Sasuke showed his ticket and got to pass into the boats that were floating on actual water. It didn't seem as if it would be fast, but it could still be scary.

Naruto joined him at the other side of the fence and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for a boat.

"It translates to 'the love tunnel' or something like that."

Sasuke froze and couldn't even breathe for at least fifteen seconds. The _love tunnel_? Why in the world would they sit in a boat in a love tunnel? Wasn't this day, watching a happy Naruto and receiving pats on the back every now and then torture enough?

Naruto seemed to notice Sasuke's reaction, and started laughing.

"Sorry, but I love the artwork in there. It's beautiful, make sure to get a good look at it!"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he felt relieved or depressed about the fact that Naruto just wanted to ride this thing to show off how it looks. He just knew that he would have a mental breakdown at the hotel later. But hey, maybe he should feel grateful that he actually would get to ride it with the person he liked, even if it didn't really mean anything. He could feel himself getting nervous, and tried his very best to push the feeling away. Before he knew it, an empty boat had stopped in front of them and Naruto made a gesture.

"After you."

Sasuke mumbled a 'thanks', sat down at the seat at front of the boat, and soon felt Naruto taking his place right behind him. There were only two seats, which made sense, and Sasuke was thankful that he didn't have to sit next to the blonde. That would have been way too much tension for him to handle.

The ride started and their boat slowly floated into a tunnel. A Swedish speaking voice started to guide them, but since Sasuke didn't understand a single word, he just started looking for that artwork Naruto had mentioned. Soon, the walls were showing off gorgeous paintings and clay models of ancient love stories, and Sasuke could almost relax for a moment.

Until Naruto leaned forward to whisper in his ear, that is.

"You see that figure right there?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his cheeks when the hot air made its way behind and into his ear. He had to concentrate to keep himself from moaning, and didn't even notice that Naruto was pointing at something.

"Uh-huh."

Sasuke was impressed. He actually had said something in this situation without his voice cracking or a moan escaping through his lips. Naruto didn't notice his struggle whatsoever.

"That's from Romeo and Juliet. The guide is telling us about the story, but I guess you already know it."

He was blushing. He was blushing and Naruto's low, husky voice in his ear didn't really help to calm down the lightning inside Sasuke's body. He wasn't that focused at that moment, but if he had been able to open his eyes and feel something else than his racing heart, he would have noticed the hard on growing in his pants.

"And that one right there…"

Sasuke assumed that he was pointing again, but all he could do was to gasp and add a bit more redness to the blush that was now covering his cheeks.

_Dammit dammit dammit I fucking hate you Naruto Uzumaki. Don't do this to me right now._

"M-hm."

He cursed himself; now Naruto would whisper some more, just making the situation even worse.

Indeed, that's exactly what happened.

"That's right after Romeo and Juliet dies. I'm not that into the story, but this artwork is just fantastic!"

Sasuke felt bolts of lightning rushing through his body, and he moaned. He actually moaned and he felt like standing up and leaving the ride right there and then. That, or he wanted to turn around and jump the blonde.

Naruto, being as naïve as usual, just heard the moan as some kind of agreement on his statement.

Sasuke was sitting on pins and needles for the rest of the ride, and got out of the boat as soon as it had stopped. Naruto just seemed pleased, happy that he got to watch the paintings and the clay models, while Sasuke struggled to keep the blush away from his face. Luckily, his hard on had calmed down as well.

"What did you think?"

Naruto grinned, walking next to Sasuke.

"It was…"

Sasuke tried to find the right word.

"Interesting."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically, and turned to walk backwards so that he could look Sasuke in the eyes.

"I know, right! It's probably my favorite one."

Sasuke chuckled, still a bit nervous. He just had the feeling that they had experienced the ride very differently.

"Alright, next up is dinner. Where do you wanna go, Sasu?"

The raven had mixed feelings about that dinner. He would love to sit and have another hour with Naruto, but he also didn't think that he would be able to keep a straight face when he constantly had those clear blue eyes in front of him.

He hummed and acted as if he was thinking really hard.

"Why don't we go somewhere that's typical Swedish?"

Naruto pulled the same thinking-face as Sasuke did, but he was actually trying to think of something. Sasuke smiled and rolled his eyes. He was just falling more and more for the blonde with every passing second.

"Oh, I know! You wanna go where we swedes go? Then I know just the place!"

Sasuke was skeptical.

"And what's the name of the place?"

Naruto laughed and grabbed his wrist again, starting to pull him out through those huge gates.

"McDonalds!"

Sasuke snorted and then started to laugh out loud. Yep, he was falling more and more.


	11. Chapter 8 part 4

"And that's when Shikamaru decided that it would be a good idea to splash water on me, just as Shino is taking the picture."

Sasuke was laughing whole-heartedly. He finally had heard the story behind that Facebook photo.

"Okay, so let's see."

He took another bite of his hamburger before speaking up again.

"Shino and you used to go to school together before he transferred because he got into another, more challenging, school. Shikamaru and you go way back, like, childhood-way-back since your parents are friends. Did I get it right?"

Naruto nodded as he shoveled another scope of ice cream into his mouth.

"Yup!"

Sasuke hummed. He knew that he had to bring the big question up sometime, even if it would hurt his ego, and decided that me might as well just say it right there and then.

"And your girlfriend? How did you guys meet?"

He put the straw of his coke in his mouth to avoid being left feeling uncomfortable. He wanted something to do, instead of just sitting there; listening to the obviously corny story about how the blonde met his rival. Naruto pulled of his thinking-face again, making Sasuke smile for a second before he had to brace himself for the story.

"Well,"

Naruto put his ice cream to the side and leaned forward, putting elbows on the table and his chin in his palms. Oh man, here we go.

"We've been in the same class for ages, and I guess we started off as friends. She wasn't that fond of me at first, since she had a crush on someone else."

Sasuke struggled to keep a straight face. How in the world could someone reject this hot piece of hunk for some other crappy dude? He himself probably would have thrown himself in the arms of the blonde.

"But that guy started going out with some other chick, and Sakura was devastated."

Sasuke couldn't help but wanting to smile. Serves her right, since that's pretty much what she had done to Naruto in the first place. It bugged him that Naruto was saying her name with such warmth and – god forbid – love, when she obviously had been a douche.

"So, naturally, I took care of her and tried to cheer her up. I guess it worked, because she started to ask me to hang out and stuff like that. It was always me who asked her out before."

Sasuke silently gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he just have left her like that? Can't he see that he's her second choice?

"I was fine with being just friends. I mean, she obviously knew that I liked her, but didn't want to make something of it, so I told myself that I'd be okay as long as I got to spend time with her."

Fuck you, Naruto. Why do you have to be so sweet? I can't even stay mad at you for being so ignorant and for having no self-respect whatsoever.

"So, one night, we went to watch a movie. I don't even remember which one. I just remember that she kissed me in the middle of the movie. The rest is history."

Naruto was smiling like the dork he was, and Sasuke just had this huge lump in his stomach. He knew that he had asked for the story himself, but he really didn't want to know that they had kissed. He had figured out as much already – heck, there's even a photo of it – but it was quite painful to hear it from Naruto. He seemed so happy about it, too.

Sasuke took a sip of his coke and cleared his throat.

"So, how long have you been going out?"

Naruto hummed.

"About two years now."

Dammit. It would have been much easier if they had only been going out for a month or so. This would be a hard one.

But Sasuke was determined; he would get Naruto, in one way or another. He would even find a way to turn the blonde gay if he couldn't bring it out of him on his own.

"Would you come to the wedding?"

Sasuke almost choked on his drink. Crap, right, they're getting married. Dammit.

"Uh, sure. Yea."

He couldn't even control what was coming out of his mouth, but at least it had made Naruto happy.

"Awesome! Then you'll get to meet Shika and Shino as well. They're gonna be my best men."

Sasuke wasn't sure about what he was feeling. He was bummed down because of the fact that Naruto was getting married and would seal himself to Sakura with a ring, but at the same time, he was incredibly happy that the blonde had actually invited him to be a part of the happiest day of his life.

"Do you have a date yet?"

Once again; no control whatsoever.

"Uh-huh, it's in September, the twentieth. That's our anniversary."

Naruto was grinning and Sasuke tried to handle all the bad news.

"Wow, that's next month."

The blonde scratched the back of his head, still wearing that grin on his lips.

"Yea, I know, it's a bit soon. Will you be able to make it? I'll pay one of your plane tickets."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. Getting there wouldn't be a problem, neither would paying the tickets. The thing he was worried about was that he had to come up with some kind of plan to catch Naruto before the wedding – while he was in New York.

Then, he felt kind of guilty. Who was he to try to ruin their wedding just so that he could have Naruto to himself? He decided that he actually didn't care. He hadn't felt like this for anyone else in his entire life, not even Kiba. If that made him an ass, then so be it.

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke."

Sasuke slightly shook his head and realized that he had drifted away in thought for a few seconds. He smiled and cleared his throat again.

"I'll be here. Don't worry about the tickets, I got it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and finished his ice cream.

"What, are you rich or something?"

Sasuke chuckled. Suddenly, he felt like confessing. It wasn't as if that would affect their relationship at this rate.

"Kind of."

Naruto stopped with what he was doing and looked the raven.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

Sasuke lowered his voice and leaned forward in a try to not gain any attention.

"You know the Uchiha Industries?"

The blonde nodded. God, it's a miracle that he hasn't figured it out yet.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha."

It took Naruto a couple of seconds to take it all in, but when he did, he was practically screaming.

"No way! No way! Are you telling me I'm having McDonalds with someone from the Uchiha Industries?"

Sasuke had to grab his arm and pull him down from his cloud.

"Make a scene, why dontcha?"

When they left McDonalds and were on their way back to the subway, Naruto's phone suddenly started to ring.

"Naruto."

Sasuke kept silent, not wanting to disturb. He simply followed the blonde through the crowds and took the opportunity to try and memorize the streets so that he would be able to find his way around later.

"Okej, ska vi möta dig på centralen om fem?"

Naruto speaking Swedish woke up those damned butterflies once again. Sasuke found it extremely sexy, even though he had no idea what he was saying and who he was talking to. He probably said that he would buy some milk on his way home or something, but it really didn't matter.

"Okej, ses där!"

Naruto hung up and turned to Sasuke with a huge grin.

"Guess what."

"What?"

Naruto seemed so excited that Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if he started jumping any second. Something amazing must be going on.

"You'll get to meet Sakura in a few minutes, she's at the central station!"

And now, the butterflies were replaced with frustration. He didn't want to meet Sakura! If possible, he didn't even want to see her at the wedding!

"Oh, great."

He managed to put some kind of enthusiasm into his words, and Naruto seemed satisfied.

It only took them about three minutes to get to the central station, and they were standing at the same spot they had met each other earlier that day. It was getting pretty dark outside, but Sasuke hadn't even bothered checking the time since he didn't want to rush the few hours he had left to spend with Naruto. Now, he almost felt as if he wanted to hurry away from there and just get back to the hotel as fast as possible.

"There she is!"

Sasuke bit his tongue. Fuck.

Naruto left his side to walk up to someone in the crowd, and Sasuke could only watch as a pink haired girl strutted up to his crush – her boyfriend – and hugged him. The raven didn't even get the chance to look away before the girl pressed her lips towards Naruto's, exchanging her disgusting saliva with his for a few seconds. It felt as if someone had stabbed him with a knife. It felt as if someone had punched him repeatedly in the stomach.

Or as if his heart was falling apart. It wasn't racing anymore, it just… Cracked. Time stood still and he experienced their kiss as twenty minutes long, while it probably just lasted five seconds at the most.

He couldn't take it. For the first time in his life, he couldn't push the feelings away. He couldn't close his eyes, take a deep breath and then be fine. It felt as if he never would be fine. It felt as if he never would be smiling again.

Before he could stop himself, he turned away.

And he ran.

He ran and kept telling himself that his eyes were wet because of something else. He ran and he didn't even stop when he heard Naruto calling out his name with a hint of panic in his tone.


	12. Chapter 9

He had gone in and out of sleep for a while.

It was now 1:47am. His phone had been ringing non-stop for hours, waking him up every time, but he just couldn't bring himself to pick up. What would he say when Naruto asked what the hell had happened? That he couldn't stand watching him and Sakura kiss for a few seconds? That would be ridiculous. The whole situation was ridiculous. He knew himself well and he had realized that his behavior around Naruto was very out of character. He had never been acting this way before, and it kind of scared him. He didn't want to be like that. He wanted to keep his cool, just like when he had gone out with Ino that one time. She sure as hell had wanted to jump him, why didn't Naruto? Why did he only have eyes for that stupid Sakura? Sasuke had never felt so hopeless in his entire life, not even once. He was always the one in charge, the one who had control over the situation, and now suddenly, all he could do was to sit down and try to keep up on the ride.

He was alone, since Itachi had decided to have a night out, which left Sasuke very grateful. He was lying on his bed, almost falling asleep out of pure exhaustion when his phone started to vibrate again. He wanted to pick up just to hear Naruto's voice, but he really had no idea what to say to him. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to say anything at all. What if he just went blank? Would Naruto hang up and leave him feeling even more hopeless?

The phone kept vibrating. Second after second passed.

Sasuke practically threw himself around, grabbed the phone and answered. He heard that Naruto was out of breath.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, are you there?_"

He swallowed hard. Please, voice, don't crack.

"Yes."

"_Thank __**god**__, you're okay._"

Naruto let out a deep sigh, as if he had been holding his breath for some time. The blonde fumbled with the phone for a second before taking another deep breath.

"_Cause, you're okay, right?_"

Sasuke didn't say anything. If he said 'yes', he would be a filthy liar. If he said 'no', he would have to explain himself. He closed his eyes and bit his tongue.

"_Sasuke? Talk to me._"

The pleading voice in the phone made his heart wrench and twist around itself. He refused to allow his eyes to water, but that sweet, sweet voice sure made him want to cry his eyes out. It made him want to spill it all out; it made him want to tell Naruto about everything that had been going on in his mind.

"_I'll be here all night if I need to. Please, talk to me._"

Naruto, don't. You'll make me say it.

The seconds passed and Sasuke just closed his eyes and listened to the sound of Naruto breathing. He managed to swallow away that thickness in his throat and actually found some kind of comfort in the fact that he was, in a way, holding the blonde in his hand.

"_Please just tell me what's going on. I was worried sick. I still am._"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know what to say. Correction; he knew exactly what to say, but he couldn't. It would ruin everything, and he couldn't lose Naruto. Now that he had him in his life, he never wanted to let go. He guessed that it seemed kind of ironic, since that's probably exactly what Naruto had thought when he met Sakura.

Again, the feeling of someone stabbing him with a knife. He couldn't even think her name.

"_Just tell me if you're okay or not._"

Sasuke couldn't handle the pleading voice.

"No."

His voice came out as a mere whisper, if even that, and he had to clear his throat before repeating himself.

"No, I'm not okay."

Still a whisper, but Naruto heard him this time.

"_Alright, I'll come over. Or we can go out somewhere. We can go to McDonalds. We can take a walk. We can kick cans or get on a random bus or rob a bank. What would make you feel better?_"

Sasuke groaned silently, unable to even smile at the suggestion of robbing a bank.

"You can't ask me that, Naruto."

"_Why?_"

Because, stupid, the only thing that can make me feel better right now is if you dump your girlfriend, meet up with me somewhere and kiss me the first thing you do.

That's when it hit him; he was Naruto, and Naruto was Sakura. It was the same thing. He didn't care that he was Naruto's second choice – if even a choice at all. He finally understood the feeling of wanting someone so badly that you stop caring about how you're making yourself look. If he just got to be with Naruto, nothing else would matter. Ever.

"_Hey. __**Anything**__._"

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"You can't ask me that because what I need to make me feel better is pretty much impossible."

"_Hah! Try me!_"

Sasuke shook his head with a painful smile on his lips.

"It's not gonna happen. It's impossible."

He heard Naruto shift. It wouldn't surprise him if the blonde was staring into a wall, pretending it's Sasuke, trying to talk him into revealing this impossible event.

"_If I can make it happen, I'll make it happen. Promise._"

Something changed inside Sasuke. He knew that what he was about to say very well could mess up their whole friendship, but then again, would he ever see Naruto again after the wedding? Probably not. He wasn't even sure that he would go to the wedding, since he would be witnessing a marriage between Naruto and Sakura. Heck, he couldn't even watch them kiss.

"You promise?"

"_I promise. Spit it out._"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He would probably regret this bitterly, but his sleepy mind just told him to go for it.

His voice came out as a whisper.

"Kiss me."

The seconds passed. Sasuke could hear Naruto holding his breath, or possibly just not being able to breathe even if he wanted to, and he was about to say something like 'kidding, stupid' when Naruto spoke up.

"_Okay. The central station, same spot in fifteen minutes?_"

Sasuke couldn't think, but apparently, he could speak.

"Make it twenty."

They hung up.

He wasn't sure that he had taken one real breath for the whole ride; it felt as if he had been surviving on as little air as possible for twenty minutes. The huge building of the central station was right in front of him; all he had to do was to enter it and walk over to that huge clock. There were still people walking around, but they all looked very tired or were in a hurry to catch a train. No one would notice them. It would just be him and Naruto.

He entered through one of the doors and made his way past some stores before reaching the big hall, and when he stepped out in the light of the lamps, he saw Naruto standing there. He was facing the other way, probably expecting Sasuke to come up the stairs from the subway and not from the main doors. Sasuke was kind of thankful for that, since he probably looked pretty damn nervous and he still wanted to keep his cool.

When he was only a few meters away, Naruto noticed him in the corner of his eye. They soon stood face to face, three decimeters apart. They both had their hands in their pockets, and the strong light made the whole situation seem very naked and vulnerable. Sasuke suddenly felt a bit odd, and shifted his weight from one leg to another.

They stood like that for a few seconds before Sasuke felt the need to say something.

"Listen, Naruto, you don't have to do thi-"

"I promised."

Sasuke couldn't really believe that he was suggesting that Naruto would get away from a kiss, while the blonde insisted. But he felt kind of guilty. What if Naruto really didn't want to? What if he was disgusted and would hate himself for doing it? Sasuke knew how he had felt after a kiss with a girl; it wasn't pleasant.

"I'll forgive you for breaking that promise."

Up until then, Naruto had seemed rather serious. That's when he pulled off one of his grins.

"Hey, no biggie. It's just a kiss, right?"

Sasuke had to turn his face to the ground. He slowly nodded and bit his lower lip. He was relieved that Naruto didn't seem to have something against it, but he was also a bit depressed that it clearly didn't mean anything.

Naruto lightly punched his upper arm and tuned that grin down to a smile.

"I don't know what this is about, but I want to help you. Okay?"

You're too nice for your own good, Naruto.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked up at the blonde again, trying to prepare for what was going to happen within the next few minutes.

Naruto took a tiny step towards the raven. They were still standing about two decimeters apart, but the tension between them was killing Sasuke. He knew that Naruto probably couldn't feel it, but he sure as hell did. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be trying to make their way out and his mind went blank. He couldn't think at all; just feel. He felt as if he was leaning closer and closer to the blonde, when, in fact, he was standing perfectly still.

A train was passing by two floors beneath them, some family was rushing to find the right way through the station and the clock was ticking loudly. Sasuke didn't hear any of this; he had completely tuned out the surroundings.

Naruto leaned closer, still with his hands in his pockets, and Sasuke slightly tilted his head upwards. The blonde's perfect blue eyes were half way closed, and he was looking at Sasuke's lips with his own mouth slightly open. Only that made small bolts of lightning rush through the raven's body, and he somehow managed to think that it would be interesting to see what would happen when they actually kissed.

A little bit closer. Just a little bit closer.

He could feel Naruto's warm breath on his mouth now. Sasuke unconsciously pulled his hands out of his pockets and left them kind of hanging by his sides, and closed his eyes when their lips were mere millimeters apart.

Naruto took another tiny step towards Sasuke and closed the remaining distance between them. Sasuke felt as if he had been struck by lightning. Those soft, soft lips against his own caused some kind of electricity to run through his entire being, and he couldn't control his hands that put themselves on Naruto's shoulders. If Sasuke had opened his eyes, he would have seen that Naruto had furrowed his eyebrows and was clenching his fists in his pockets. Naruto pressed his lips towards Sasuke's a little bit harder before slightly pulling away, creating a distance between them once again. Sasuke had to gasp for air, eyes still closed and hands that were now holding and clenching a grip on Naruto's t-shirt when Naruto leaned in once again. Sasuke felt as if his entire body was shaking, and he was holding on to Naruto for his dear life. He wouldn't even deny the fire burning in his crotch.

Naruto slightly tilted his head a bit more to the side, and all Sasuke could do was to open his mouth just a little bit. Usually, he would have thought that he was taking a risk, but screw that. He felt Naruto wince a bit, but got that backfired on himself when he felt the tip of the blonde's tongue on his lower lip. Sasuke made some kind of sound that he couldn't control and met Naruto's tongue with his own, causing the other boy to lean in even further. Their tongues battled for a few seconds before Naruto suddenly grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth, and Sasuke didn't even try to stop a moan from escaping.

"Ah, Naruto…"

It was like pushing a red button. Naruto immediately made a grunting sound, pulled his hands out of his pockets and put his arms around Sasuke. This, in turn, made the raven's pants a bit too tight, and he had to put both his arms around Naruto's neck just to keep himself from falling because of his weak knees. Naruto held one hand between Sasuke's shoulder blades and the other one on his lower back, but Sasuke could feel it making its way even lower. Naruto caught his lips in another kiss, sending waves of pleasure through Sasuke's body when he felt Naruto's teeth against his lip.

Seconds later, Naruto had his hand right above Sasuke's ass, and the raven just about resisted the urge to say 'grab me'. Naruto didn't grab him. Better.

Naruto pushed the raven's hips towards him using his hand, and Sasuke felt himself getting harder and harder. He was moments away from feeling ashamed when he felt something hard in Naruto's pants as well, and he had to take a moment to just make sure that he wasn't imagining things. He got his suspicions confirmed when Naruto slightly rocked his hips back and forth to the sides, rubbing himself against the front of Sasuke's now oddly formed jeans. The action cause Sasuke to snap his head backwards, mouth open, and he moaned shamelessly when Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder and lightly kissed his neck.

"_Next train to Gothenburg departing in seven minutes._"

The voice echoing from the speakers made them both open their eyes, and Naruto immediately let go of Sasuke. The raven had a harder time taking in the situation. The blonde then grabbed his arms and pulled them off of himself, then took three steps backwards, breathing heavily. Sasuke, too, was breathing loudly, and had a painful boner throbbing inside his pants. He wasn't too sure about Naruto, though. He looked really freaked out, and Sasuke slowly realized that he knew that look.

He knew that look because he had been looking the exact same just a few years earlier. He had been feeling weird, new stuff that he couldn't explain, and he had been freaked out at first. He had accepted it rather quickly, but that didn't mean that it was the same for everyone.

Sasuke licked his lips and straightened up his shirt.

"Naruto, listen."

The blonde was staring at him, still looking extremely scared and confused. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"I know what you're feeling right now and I know that it isn't fun. But you have to know that it's okay."

They stood silent for a couple of seconds before Sasuke had to break the eye contact since he felt a blush making its way up his neck.

"And I'm very sorry for pushing you into this."

That was a lie, but he still felt the need to say it.

He was about to say something else when Naruto interrupted him.

"I gotta go. I feel weird. I'll call you tomorrow, Sasuke."

And just like that, Naruto turned around and rushed out of the building, leaving Sasuke with a lot of unanswered questions and with too tight pants.


	13. Chapter 10

Sasuke had never prayed before, but he was seriously considering it since he hadn't heard from Naruto in twenty four hours. The blonde had said that he would call him sometime the next day, but as the hours passed without a word, Sasuke had actually called him –three times. He had just reached the voicemail where Naruto said something in Swedish. Sasuke had listened to it with his eyes closed, just trying to feel close to the blonde again. He knew what Naruto must be going through, but he couldn't help but feel a bit left out. They had connected in some weird way the night before, and that had erased all the hopelessness in Sasuke. Yes, Naruto had a girlfriend, but he obviously wasn't completely straight, and that made Sasuke's desires so much more realistic.

He jumped and felt his heart skip a beat when his phone started to ring. He didn't even look at the screen before he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Sasuke? Are you okay, sweetie?_"

The voice of his mother turned his racing heart into stone. He had been so sure that Naruto would be the one to speak up, and it physically hurt when that didn't happen.

He sighed.

"Yea, I'm fine."

He sat down on his bed.

"_Are you sure? You sound so…_"

He could practically see his mother's face in front of him. She was always worrying about her sons.

"I'm fine, mom. Just… Expecting a call."

That was the truth. He didn't have to tell her the whole story.

"_Okay then. Speaking of that; Itachi will call you any minute. I just talked to him, and you two need to talk about how you're getting to the airport tomorrow._"

Just as she finished her sentence, Sasuke heard three short beeps.

"Yea, he's calling the other line right now. I'll text you later or something."

"_Okay honey, take care._"

Sasuke sighed again and clicked a button on his phone to change the lines. He really didn't feel like discussing their ride home, but he probably didn't have a choice.

He put the phone back to his ear and fell backwards on the bed.

"Hey, Itachi."

He closed his eyes and mentally prepared for their talk.

"_Who's Itachi?_"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he jumped off the bed, almost falling over in the action.

"Naruto!?"

He was breathing heavily and his heart started racing again.

"_Yea. Hi._"

Naruto sounded as if he had been silent for the entire day, and kept his voice down. Sasuke bit his tongue when he thought about how hard Naruto must have taken it all.

"So, uhm,"

Sasuke started to wander back and forth, now feeling rather nervous. What was he supposed to say?

"How are you?"

Silence. Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was thinking of an answer or just considering hanging up.

"_Listen._"

Sasuke nodded, not even caring that the blonde couldn't see him.

"_I know what you think._"

He swallowed hard. He still had no idea about what Naruto was about to say.

"_But that's not who I am._"

A few more seconds of silence.

"_I'm okay with you being that way, but I'm not._"

He heard Naruto swallow and take a shaky breath.

"Gay, _that is._"

Sasuke wanted to say something, but wouldn't find the words before his thoughts got interrupted.

"_I love Sakura._"

He licked his lips and nodded slowly. He desperately tried to deny the ache inside of him, and therefore didn't notice how shaky the blonde sounded.

"I know that."

His voice came out as a whisper.

"I know that, Naruto, but you-"

"_Good night, Sasuke._"

Sasuke didn't get the chance to say anything before Naruto hung up. He was left speechless; phone still in his hand and his heart had dropped to his stomach. He felt like throwing up and the room was spinning, making him dizzy, and he was pretty sure that someone just had stabbed him in the chest with a knife. Or maybe an axe.

Why had he asked Naruto to kiss him? How could he have been so stupid!? Of course it would mess up their friendship and of course he would pave the way to his own heartbreak. He had known that the entire time, but still got so into his idea of turning Naruto around.

He dropped the phone on his bed and entered the bathroom, ignoring the calls from Itachi.

His brother found him and hour later, throwing up in the toilet. Sasuke was grateful that Itachi didn't ask any questions; he just held his hair back and then led him back to bed when he was done.

Their parents hadn't said anything, and Sasuke assumed that Itachi had told them to keep their distance for now.

He was standing inside the building of the airport, waiting for their plane to get ready. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked paler than usual. His hair was a mess and he was wearing blue jeans and an oversized, black hoodie. He felt completely numb, except for when he was thinking about what had happened the night before. His entire being was aching, as if he had been in a fight, and his throat was sore from throwing up. He had looked like that before, after some really late and drunk night out, but he had never felt like he felt. It was as if someone had emptied him on everything and replaced it all, from his guts to his feelings, with dust. He didn't even want to try to smile in case he would break from it.

"Sasuke, we have to go and check in."

He didn't even react until his brother put a palm on his back and gently pushed him forward. Itachi usually wouldn't be like that, but he knew when his little brother needed someone to stand tall and look after him. Yes, he could be a pain pretty much all the time, but he knew that there were limits. He would never kick on someone who was already down.

They checked in and, once again, shook hands with some people from the business. The Hyugas weren't there, since they had left for the US a day earlier. Sasuke almost felt a bit relieved; Hinata probably would have pushed him into talking, and Neji wouldn't have let him leave until he had given them the whole story.

They finished up and boarded the plane, taking their usual seats. Itachi made sure to keep an eye on Sasuke from the bar, though. The younger raven felt so incredibly exhausted, but still felt a sour feeling in his throat when he thought about them heading home again. Bye Sweden – bye Naruto. He would never get to see him again just because of his huge, huge mistake two days earlier. He cursed himself and hid his mouth and nose under the collar of his hoodie.

It felt like an eternity before they, finally, started the engines and began to move. Sasuke wasn't sure if it would be nice to get home or if it would just feel like getting back to where it all began, so he decided to not think about more than necessary. He was just about to lean back into the chair and close his eyes when he saw a familiar blonde running towards the plane. His eyes opened wide. A million different things were flashing by in his head, but the only thing that made any sense to him was that he had to get off and meet up with Naruto.

"Stop! Stop the plane!"

He screamed and got up from his seat, ran over to the main door and saw Itachi rushing to the cockpit. It only took them a few seconds to stop, and Sasuke stood at one of the windows when his brother joined him.

"Is that him?"

Sasuke slowly nodded, unable to even believe it. Yes, that was Him. That was Naruto, standing outside their plane. Sasuke didn't even care if the reason Naruto was there was to punch him in the face; he just wanted to see him and look into his blue eyes. It didn't matter if his heart was about to break a little bit more. He needed to see Naruto.

"You know I'm gonna kill him, right?"

Sasuke ignored the comment and concentrated on keeping his heart rate down. It wouldn't surprise him if the butterflies suddenly escaped from his stomach and settled in his chest, giving him a heart attack any second.

The pilot came running, asking what's wrong, and Itachi muttered something in her ear. Sasuke was staring into Naruto's beautiful eyes, both of them breathing heavily. Soon – not soon enough, though – the staff had placed the staircase outside the door and Sasuke pushed through it without even checking if it was safe to do so.

They looked at each other for a while before Sasuke finally made his way down the stairs. They both looked scared and confused, mirroring each other perfectly. Sasuke had no idea about what was going through Naruto's mind, but he did know that it must be something important.

Naruto licked his lips and struggled to find the words.

"I don't…"

He turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact for a short moment in a try to collect himself.

"I don't know what's going on."

Sasuke nodded and did his best to stay calm and not jump to conclusions.

"But I think I need you to stay in Sweden for a few more days."

Sasuke was holding his breath, not sure if he had heard right.

"What did you say?"

His voice was close to cracking. Naruto licked his lips again, shifting his body weight back and forth.

"Can you just stay for a little while longer?"

Once again, a million different things were racing through his mind. He turned to look at his parents, who were now standing in the doorway, and then looked back at Naruto. He had his mouth open, trying to say something, when the blonde spoke up.

"Okay, then I'll go with you to New York."

Sasuke was still trying to just form some words when he gave up, closed his mouth and nodded.

"Okay."

They looked at each other for a while before they, a bit hesitant, turned towards the plane. Itachi had disappeared somewhere but their parents were still there, and they were looking rather confused about the situation. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, gestured for him to follow and then went up the stairs.

"This is Naruto," Sasuke informed when they reached the door. "And he'll be coming with us."

With that, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him into the plane, taking two seats at the back of the salon. They were still breathing shallowly, and just stared straight forward until the plane had started to move again. Sasuke swallowed, but found his mouth dry.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

He slightly turned his head just enough to glance at the blonde, who nodded.

"Yea. I guess. I just… I need to do this."

Sasuke nodded and ignored his racing heart. This wasn't the time for his own feelings; he had to think about Naruto, who probably had it far worse than himself.

"I'll pay."

Sasuke blinked. He'd pay? For what?

Naruto noticed the confused look on the raven's face.

"For the ride, I mean. I'll come up with the money."

Sasuke snorted. Just who the hell did he think he was dealing with?

"I don't think so. I got this."

Naruto was about to protest when Sasuke sent him one of his famous ice cold glares, which shut him up pretty fast.

"You can sure be scary sometimes."

The blonde had muttered the words with a pout, and Sasuke could only smile at him.

"Only when I want to."

Naruto whole heartedly smiled, and with that, their conversation was over.

Sasuke suddenly felt just how exhausted he was, and he murmured something about him being sorry for falling asleep any minute. Naruto ensured him that it was okay and that he, too, would take a nap.

The raven was seconds away from falling asleep when he felt a warm, slightly bigger hand cover his own.


	14. Chapter 11

It took Sasuke a couple of seconds to realize where he was – and to realize just who it was that was resting their head on his shoulder.

He suddenly remembered everything that had happened in the past two days and his heart skipped a beat, waking the butterflies up again. He glanced to his side and saw the most gorgeous sleeping face he had ever seen.

Naruto's forehead was covered by his blonde mess, even called his hair, and his mouth was slightly open. He looked so peaceful, resting those beautiful clear blue eyes behind his eyelids, and his hair was tickling Sasuke's neck. That's when he noticed that the blonde had freckles on his cheeks and over his nose. They were hard do spot, but they were there, brought forward by the sun.

"Damn…"

He had to look away and bit his lip. Those freckles only made him even sexier.

Naruto shifted a bit, groaning, and Sasuke turned his face away in a try to avoid any awkward eye contact if Naruto suddenly decided to wake up and open his eyes. He would probably get pretty freaked out if he found Sasuke staring at him.

The blonde kept shifting and turned his head back and forth, his hair keeping up the tickling. Sasuke smiled and thought that he definitely could get used to that.

"Mhmmf…"

Naruto brought a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes, yawned and then slowly sat up straight. Sasuke dared to glance at him for a few, short seconds.

"Sleep well?"

Naruto looked confused and had that classic just-woke-up-look, and Sasuke had to mentally force himself not to smile.

"Hm? Oh, yea, I needed that. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Sasuke stretched his arms in the air, cracking his body awake.

"How come?"

He regretted asking that as soon as the words had left his mouth. It probably had something to do with Sakura, and he really wasn't up for a talk about her and Naruto. Even more importantly; he didn't want Naruto to think about his girlfriend when he was sitting on a plane with a guy that had a crush on him, on their way to New York.

"I was thinking about what happened and I couldn't sleep."

He changed his mind; he definitely wanted to hear it. He sat silent for a few seconds, but realized that he couldn't just sit and keep his mouth shut.

"What about it?"

Naruto shifted, clearly uncomfortable, but Sasuke didn't regret asking; his thoughts were racing way too fast for regrets.

"I didn't really come to a conclusion."

Sasuke nodded. It was fair enough.

They sat silent for a few seconds before the raven spoke up again.

"But you're here."

They looked at each other until Naruto sighed and looked away, his eyebrows wrinkled.

"I guess I am."

Sasuke didn't really know where the limits were, so he decided to push his luck until he found out. After all, Naruto couldn't run away from him this time.

"Is that bothering you?"

Naruto slowly nodded.

"Yup."

Figured. Well, of course it bothered him; he had just left Sweden – and his girlfriend – behind him, and was probably asking himself a lot of questions without being able to answer them. Sasuke knew all that, but he still felt the need to ask more questions. He wanted to figure out Naruto.

"What about… Her?"

He had gone too far, judging by the look on Naruto's face.

"Sorry. I'm just… Curious."

Naruto pulled a half-hearted smile.

"I know. And I'll tell you what's in here," he tapped a finger on his temple, "as soon as I have figured it out myself."

Again, fair enough, and somehow, Sasuke had no problem trusting his words. Naruto seemed like the kind of person that would always try to be clear and honest, as long as he knew for sure what he was feeling.

The rest of the ride passed rather quickly, and without any extreme cases of awkwardness. For Sasuke, at least. He had properly introduced Naruto to his parents, and they had seemed to like him. They were still confused about what had happened at the airport in Sweden, but didn't ask any questions. Itachi, however… Let's just say that he had given Naruto a firm handshake, and then murmured something in the blonde's ear.

They were sitting in their seats, landing in the US in thirty minutes, when Naruto turned to say something to Sasuke.

"What happened last night?"

The raven blinked, caught off guard, and he had to think for a few seconds before realizing that his brother probably had said something about the night before. That asshole.

"What did he say to you?"

Naruto shifted a bit, but kept eye contact the entire time.

"That I should be careful not to hurt you again. What did he mean?"

God, Naruto, you're so naïve and so innocent, it's almost worth laughing at.

"I hurt you?"

Pure worry and guilt was glimmering in his blue eyes. Yes, Naruto, you fucking broke me, but I can't tell you that since knowing that would break _you_.

He shrugged and pulled off a smile.

"Guess I was a bit low. No big deal."

That didn't erase the guilt in Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke realized that it was a fight that he couldn't win. He just didn't know what to say.

"What did I do?"

Sasuke just stared at the blonde. Was he serious? He didn't know how he had hurt him? He almost started to think that Naruto was screwing with his mind, but the expression in his face was much too real. It forced him into considering the possibility that Naruto was actually unaware of how Sasuke was feeling. Could it be that he, still, didn't know that Sasuke had the hots for him?

"Naruto." he shifted in his seat to properly face the blonde. "What do you think that I feel for you?"

Naruto looked down and laughed.

"That I'm a weirdo that doesn't make any sense at all?"

Sasuke felt like facepalming. He really didn't have a clue, did he? He was completely blind; that's the only explanation. Sasuke would notice within minutes if someone was interested in him, but Naruto didn't even suspect anything, not even after their kiss – something that kept coming back in Sasuke's dreams, both day and night, for that matter.

He shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. He had to make the situation clear to Naruto, even if that meant causing him even more confusion. It actually kind of pissed Sasuke off that the blonde had come to the airport, cadged the ride to New York with him, acted all confused about his feelings and then didn't even know that Sasuke liked him. He had to know it.

"We need to talk."

The lamp with the seatbelt-sign on lit up.

"When we get to my place."

They dropped the bags on the floor in Sasuke's room, finally home from the airport. It was getting pretty late, so they had decided to skip dinner and just make a couple of sandwiches instead. After finishing their meal, Sasuke led Naruto back to his room to properly show him around some more.

"Well, this is where I live. Make yourself at home."

Naruto was walking around the room, mouth open.

"Whoa. It's so…"

He spun around.

"Classy."

Sasuke snickered and crossed his arms over his chest, amused. He could only imagine what Naruto's room looked like; it probably reflected his personality just perfectly.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"So, uhm, there's a guest room just down the hall. I'll show you."

Sasuke was about to grab Naruto's bag when he remembered that he hadn't brought one. He hummed, biting the tip of his thumb.

"We'll get your stuff here in a couple of days. I'll just make a call in the morning."

Naruto laughed.

"You guys really can do just about anything with a phone call, huh?"

Sasuke shrugged, smirking. Another good thing with being an Uchiha.

They went down the hall and into the guest room, and Naruto took his time and kept spinning around to look at the paintings and the architecture while they were in the corridor. Sasuke found it kind of cute.

Naruto sat down at the bed in the guest room, feeling the fabric under him with his fingertips.

"We should have a spare tooth brush somewhere, and I'll make Itachi borrow you some clothes. Sound okay?"

Naruto tilted his head.

"Can't I just borrow some of yours?"

Sasuke put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Stand up."

Naruto hesitated for a second before standing up, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Sasuke took a couple of steps forward, standing only inches away from Naruto when he tilted his head upwards to look at the blonde, still with an eyebrow raised. Naruto was a head taller.

"See my point?"

Then, something happened inside Sasuke. The way they were standing seemed familiar, and it only took him a mere second to remember their kiss at the central station. He suddenly couldn't look away from Naruto's eyes, and unconsciously slightly opened his mouth. He managed to keep himself from leaning in, but damn, he wanted to. He wanted to taste Naruto with his tongue again and he wanted to feel those soft lips massaging his own with that hot breath on his face. He wanted it so badly, and still, he stood completely still, looking into Naruto's eyes.

The blonde didn't move an inch, but Sasuke somehow sensed that a million different things must be racing through his mind. He felt it, too. He felt the connection, and Sasuke's just about dared to think that maybe he, too, wanted to lean in? Just maybe. Hopefully.

Then, Naruto cleared his throat and turned his head to the side, breaking the spell.

"Yea, I see your point."

Sasuke had almost forgotten what they had been talking about just a minute before, but soon caught up.

"I'll go and..., rob Itachi on his wardrobe."

He turned and started walking towards the door and the corridor when Naruto spoke up again.

"Hey, Sasuke, uhm… What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sasuke hesitated in the doorway and looked back at the blonde.

"Give me a sec. I'll get the clothes first."

The truth was that he had no fucking clue about how he was supposed to approach the subject. He knew what he wanted to tell Naruto, but he had no idea about how he would say it. 'I have a massive crush on you' was probably the easiest way, but it didn't feel quite right. He knew that he would have to explain his damned jealousy, which would lead to another explanation about the reason that he had ran away from Naruto and Sakura at the central station just a few days earlier. He would have to put it all out there; all the things that he had thought that Naruto knew about. Oh, man.

Sasuke took a deep breath and went to Itachi's room, not even knocking before entering. His brother sat in a chair, his glasses on the tip of his nose and a book in his hand. He looked up for just a second before turning back to reading. Sasuke went straight for his wardrobe and started digging around, not even sure what he was looking for; he was way too focused on the soon to be talk about his feelings, which, for that matter, would be his first talk about that kind of feelings _ever_.

"What are you doing?"

Itachi didn't even look up from his book.

"Borrowing some clothes for Naruto."

He finally found some clothes that seemed to fit the blonde, and turned to go back to the guest room.

"Burn them when you're done."

Sasuke glanced back to shoot his brother a glare.

"Be nice."

"I don't think so."

He sighed and went to the corridor again, slowly making his way to the guest room. He still had no idea about how he would say it, and from what he'd seen of Naruto, the blonde wouldn't get what he was saying unless he told him that he liked him, word by word.

He took another deep breath before he entered the room, spotting Naruto in the exact same spot as when he had left. Sasuke dropped the clothes on the bed and then put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, literally feeling the silence filling the room.

He cleared his throat.

"What I wanted to talk to you about, Naruto, is-"

"I think I already know."

Sasuke crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

Naruto nodded, avoiding eye contact, and Sasuke waited to hear the theory.

"You think that I'm…, gay."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I wanted to say. But yes, I do think that there's some part of you that likes guys, as well."

Naruto hung his head, making his face impossible to read. Sasuke almost thought that he had gone too far for a moment before the blonde spoke up again.

"I don't know. I've never… Whatever."

Naruto took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, facing Sasuke again.

"So, what was it that you wanted to say?"

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, but still kept some distance between them. It was possible that he would scare him off, and he wanted to avoid that as much as he could.

"I'm not sure how I should tell you."

Naruto pulled off a smile.

"Just say it. I'm sure I can handle it."

Sasuke snorted, but didn't comment the blonde's sudden confidence.

"Let me start by explaining why I…, ran off. When we met up with Sakura."

"Yea, please do! Did something happen? You never answered me when I tried to figure it out."

No, I just asked you to kiss me, instead.

"Yea. Well, nothing really happened, but…"

Sasuke sighed and looked down, clenching his fists in his lap. Naruto gently put a hand on his shoulder, trying to look him in the eyes.

"Hey, you can tell me."

He closed his eyes and bit his cheeks, ignoring his racing heart.

"Naruto, don't… Don't touch me right now."

The blonde looked confused, but did what he was told and put his hand on the bed instead. Sasuke tried again, taking another deep breath.

"When I saw you and Sakura hugging and…, kissing, I just… I freaked out. I couldn't breathe."

He looked at Naruto from under his bangs, but the blonde didn't get it.

"I got jealous, okay?"

Naruto sat silent, and didn't seem to suspect anything yet.

"And the next night, when we met up and…, we kissed, I… I liked it."

Sasuke couldn't look Naruto in the eyes, it was much too embarrassing, so he just kept going.

"I really liked kissing you. You… You took my breath away."

Naruto nodded, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you're gay. Isn't that supposed to be what you like?"

Sasuke sighed again. How could the blonde be so naïve? It seemed impossible, but Naruto had proved him wrong – several times now.

"I don't enjoy it like that unless it's with someone that…"

He paused to take a breath. The room felt incredibly hot and he was breathing heavily. Here goes.

"Unless it's with someone that I like."

Silence. Sasuke forced himself to look Naruto in the eyes, determined to get the message through this time, and finally, something seemed to click inside the blonde.

"What are you saying?"

He gets it. He finally, finally gets it. But somehow, Sasuke felt like a nervous breakdown. How would Naruto react?

"I'm saying that I have a crush on you."

Naruto had his mouth slightly open, and he was sitting completely still for at least fifteen seconds. Sasuke just focused on breathing normally and looked at the blonde, hoping for the best.

"Oh."

Oh? That's it? Sasuke tried to convince himself that it was okay, that Naruto probably was shocked and didn't know what to say, but still. He had just spilled his heart out and that's the reaction? Well, at least it was better than 'that's just gross'.

"Sasuke, I'm…"

Hm?

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to tackle that fact."

That's better.

Sasuke smirked and stretched his arms.

"You don't have to tackle it. That's just how it is. Now you know."

Naruto looked down and nodded, still looking confused, but probably for whole other reasons than before. Sasuke stood up and yawned in a try to act relaxed, as if what he had just told the blonde was no big deal.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Just make yourself at home. The fridge is all yours."

He smirked at Naruto and received some kind of smile back.

He went out in the corridor and allowed himself to start shaking. He was practically hyperventilating and the walls were spinning. Damn, that had been hard to say, but at least it was out now. No more hiding, no more confusion about that matter.

He went into his room, got undressed and got in the bed. He put off the lamp and turned on his side – the way he always slept –, closed his eyes and then allowed his thoughts to go through what had happened that day. Or, what had happened that weekend. He had realized that he had a huge, huge crush on Naruto. He had gotten his heart broken – twice. He had looked like a ghost in an airport, and he had almost gotten a heart attack when he saw Naruto outside the plane. And, finally, he had told the blonde about his true feelings. He had a feeling that it would take a while for him to adjust to this whole new situation, especially with Naruto in the same house.

He was just about to slip into that border between awake and asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned and opened an eye, ready to growl at Itachi for disturbing him, when the door slowly opened and showed a shirtless blonde standing in the doorway. Sasuke could now add another almost-heart attack to his list.

Naruto was holding a pillow and a blanket in his hand and was wearing Itachi's sweatpants. Sasuke leaned on his elbows.

"Naruto? It something wrong?"

The blonde took a few, shy steps into the room.

"Can I sleep in here? Just for tonight?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if Naruto had actually just asked that, but he nodded anyway.

"Yea, of course."

Naruto nodded, thankful, and closed the door behind him before he walked over to Sasuke's bed. He sat down at the floor and started making some kind of bed down there, when Sasuke snorted.

"You're not sleeping on the floor, Naruto. Come here."

Naruto hesitated while standing up.

"I'll be at the wall all night. Promise."

The blonde whole-heartedly laughed as Sasuke scooted over to the inner side of the bed, and put his pillow and blanket at his own side. He slid in under the blanket, breathed out and made himself comfortable. Sasuke's heart had never been beating so fast and so hard before, and he was convinced that it would cause him an early death some day. He shook his head, getting rid of the thoughts, and turned so that he was facing the wall. It was the best for both of them; Sasuke didn't have to torture himself more than necessary, and Naruto wouldn't have to feel so uncomfortable. It was a win-win situation. Well, kind of.

After what seemed like forever, Sasuke started to drift off again, entering that blurry line that comes right before falling asleep, and could finally breathe normally. Until he felt Naruto shift.

The blonde scooted over to the raven's side of the bed, and Sasuke thought that he would just die right there and then out of pure happiness. Naruto was lying behind him. Sasuke could feel his bare chest on his back, and the blonde carefully placed his arms over Sasuke waist, his hand slightly touching the raven's stomach. He was moving very carefully and quietly, and Sasuke somewhere noted that he must think that he was asleep.

After a few minutes silence, Sasuke could both hear and feel Naruto's breath becoming heavier as he drifted to sleep. He felt that hot breath in his neck, and fell asleep feeling happier and more love struck than ever.


	15. Chapter 12

_**Author's note**__: Hiya! I just wanted to sneak in here and let you know that you're amazing, every single one of you, but that I don't have the time to answer your reviews right now. If you have any questions about the story or about me, then please message me. I always answer there. _C: _ Other than that; keep on rocking the world and I love you all!_

All Sasuke could hear was heavy breathing from behind him and the ticking of the clock standing on the nightstand. He peeked out the window and noted that it was pitch black outside, and therefore closed his eyes again in a try to not wake himself up too much; he didn't want to sit there, fully awake at three in the morning or so. He shifted a bit to get some blood circulation into his arm since it was half asleep, and then made himself comfortable under the blanket again.

He sighed and licked his lips, ready to go back to sleep, when he realized that he felt pushed up against the wall. Wasn't Naruto a bit close? Sasuke could still feel his breath in his neck the same way as a few hours earlier, but he had somehow crawled up against Sasuke's back and pressed him towards the wall while they were asleep. Not only that, but Naruto had lifted his leg a bit, so that he was practically straddling Sasuke from behind, still with his arm around Sasuke's waist. That would have been oh so pleasant under different circumstances, but right then, it only added to Sasuke's torture. He was supposed to sleep next to Naruto for whatever reason, and nothing more. End of story.

But the leg over his hip, that hot breath tickling his neck, that naked chest pressed up against his back and the arm around his waist just drove him nuts. How the heck was he supposed to just lay there and not get a boner? Because, yes, that's exactly what was going on in Sasuke's crotch, and he didn't even feel guilty about it. Naruto had brought this on himself – unconsciously, but still. Sasuke had promised to keep his hands to himself, but what about Naruto? He was pretty much begging for it.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to push the thoughts away. He had to calm down; if not for his own sake, he had to do it for Naruto. If Sasuke hadn't been able to control himself like he did, he probably would have turned around and done only god knows what to the blonde, and that would, of course, scare Naruto off.

The whole dancing around-thing drove Sasuke crazy. Couldn't Naruto just realize that they were meant for each other, accept and embrace his own gayness and then just fuck Sasuke's brains out? He bet that the blonde was pretty damn good in bed, and would fit perfectly over Sasuke, panting and moaning his name.

"Dammit…"

He clenched his fists and cursed his own lively mind. He didn't exactly help the boner-situation that was going on down there, and he was seriously thinking about getting out of bed and sleeping on the floor, just to actually get some peace.

Just as that idea started to sound good, Naruto groaned and shifted behind him. Sasuke froze and held his breath in a try to hear some kind of change in Naruto's breathing, but no, he didn't seem to be awake. It was still just Sasuke and a boner.

Whoa, scratch that. Fucking scratch that.

It was just Sasuke and _two_ boners.

He couldn't believe it at first, but he got his suspicions confirmed when Naruto shifted again, slightly wiggling his hips. Sasuke bit his cheeks and tried to take a normal breath.

"Please don't do this to me. Please."

Sasuke was merely whispering, but some kind of mighty power must've heard him – and then decided that Sasuke deserved some more torture. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's stomach, a bit too low for Sasuke to feel okay with, and then pressed him towards himself while groaning and ever so slightly thrusting his hips forward. Sasuke had to gasp for air, and quickly put his palm over his mouth to keep a moan from escaping. It had to be a dream; a cruel one. An amazing, incredible nightmare.

When Naruto thrust his hips forward for the second time and made some kind of sound that might have been a silent moan, Sasuke knew that he had to do something before he started running his hands all over Naruto's body. He had two options; he could wake the blonde up and just say something about Naruto having a nightmare and then try to go back to sleep, or he could get out of bed and take care of his own problem and just completely give up on sleep.

He decided to go for option number two, since he wouldn't get any peace at all if he didn't do something about his own situation. Hopefully, Naruto would have calmed down when he was done, as well.

Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to heave himself into a sitting position, but just found himself held still by the blonde's strong arm. He wouldn't let him go, and that was final. Sasuke found himself kind of happy, but ignored those feelings and just decided to go with option number one. He wouldn't put himself through more of that amazing torture.

He, somehow, managed to turn around so that he was facing Naruto, and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. He started shaking it in a try to wake him up.

"Naruto. Hey, wake up."

He groaned and shifted, still with his hand over Sasuke's waist, and the raven bit his cheeks to gain control of himself. It was a lot harder – yea, _it_ was, too – to just lay there and do nothing when he could actually see Naruto's face. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Naruto, you have to wake up."

He kept shaking the blonde's shoulder until he blinked his eyes open, groaning and rubbing his face into the pillow. Sasuke licked his lips, unsure of what to tell Naruto, and therefore just kept his mouth shut. Naruto finally opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke with a dull gaze, obviously still half asleep but awake enough to take in the situation. They looked at each other for a while, listening to each other's heavy breathing, before Naruto swallowed and slowly opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, Sasuke."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was holding his breath or if his lungs just disappeared, but he couldn't breathe and he was positive that his heart had stopped beating.

"A-are you sure?"

His voice was on the edge of cracking and he didn't get the chance to react in any other way before Naruto 'uh-huh'-ed and leaned in towards the raven. It wouldn't surprise him at all if he just woke up any second now and found out that it all had been a dream.

Naruto didn't waste any time this time; he just kept moving forward until their lips were locked, and then dragged Sasuke's body closer to his own by pressing his hand on the raven's back. Sasuke just closed his eyes, let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, not even caring that he was supposed to keep his fingers to himself. It had been the blonde who started it, after all. Bolts of lightning were jolting through Sasuke's body, leaving him quivering and gasping for air, and Naruto's heavy breathing was simply consuming the raven. It was just the two of them, a bed and a hunger inside of them both that they desperately wanted to fill, and neither of them seemed to care that it probably was a bad idea from the start.

"Naruto, a-are you s-"

"Shut up."

Naruto's demanding voice made Sasuke whimper out of pure pleasure. He never thought that the blonde could talk like that in a situation like the one they were in, but once again, Naruto had proved him wrong – and he liked it.

Naruto put his free hand on the side of Sasuke's head while stroking the raven's back with the other one, making Sasuke shiver and gasp for air once more. His pants were much too tight and he was probably blushing like crazy, but then again, he couldn't care less. All that mattered was that Naruto now was slowly grinding their hips together, and with that, naturally, drove Sasuke crazy. The raven dragged his leg up on Naruto's hip to get even closer and jolted his head backwards when that lightning rushed through his body once more. Naruto took that opportunity and attacked Sasuke's neck with his soft, moist lips, which made the burning fire in Sasuke's crotch even more intense. He was practically whimpering with every breath and wanted the blonde to fuck him so, so badly.

Suddenly, Naruto reached for Sasuke's hips and pulled the younger boy up in a straddling position right over his crotch, and Sasuke couldn't do anything but moan and whimper, his hands clenched and on Naruto's bare chest. They were still wearing pants, but it was still just as intense as if they had been completely naked, according to Sasuke. Just as he had gotten somewhat used to the hardness right under his ass, Naruto thrust his hips upwards. Sasuke couldn't control his shivering and he couldn't control that he leaned down and kissed Naruto's tasty lips again in a desperate try to hide his upcoming moan. Naruto was rubbing Sasuke's hipbones with his thumbs and kept grinding his crotch towards Sasuke's butt, leaving the raven thinking that he wouldn't last much longer. His package was hurting and even though he wanted the whole thing to go on forever, he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

"N-Naruto, I- I need to c-, hn…"

It was hard for him to even speak without whimpering, since the blonde just kept grinding him in that straddling position, but he got the message through.

"Don't- don't say my name like t-that."

Something snapped inside Sasuke. Maybe he could have a little fun before finishing, hm?

"Please, Naruto, keep doing that."

Sasuke now had enough courage to actually move his hips back and forth with the blonde's thrusting, and that, combined with what he had just said, had a wonderful, wonderful effect. Naruto bit his lower lip and tried to hide a groan while grabbing Sasuke's hips, almost digging his fingers into the skin. That, in turn, only made Sasuke curve his back with a moan, making some kind of chain reaction go back to Naruto, and the lightning bolts just kept coming back to the both of them. Sasuke then realized that he wanted to hear the blonde making that incredible sound again.

"Don't s-stop, please."

Sasuke spread his fingers on Naruto's chest, stroking that beautiful, tan skin. Naruto actually let out a full-fledged moan, and his clear blue eyes were glimmering like stars. The whole situation took Sasuke's breath away; it was just too good to be true!

"Dang, Sasuke, you're so sexy right now."

Just as those words had passed Naruto's lips, he pushed his hips upwards as far as he could and pressed Sasuke down while slightly wiggling his hips. Oh man, I can't- I'm gonna-

Sasuke bent forward, resting his forehead on Naruto's chest and digging his nails into the sun kissed skin as he – finally – came. He bit his cheeks as hard as he could to keep quiet, but still couldn't help a moan from escaping, and that Naruto still was pushing his crotch upwards didn't help at all. Just another second later, Naruto started to tremble and groaned while shutting his eyes. They lied there for a few minutes, trying to catch their breaths and just felt the warmth from each other. Sasuke didn't really know when it happened, but he did, finally, fall asleep. Right there in Naruto's arms, he fell asleep.

As the raven opened his eyes with a yawn, he found himself alone in the bed. He looked around the room in a try to spot Naruto somewhere, but the blonde was nowhere to be found. Sasuke glanced at the clock.

"10:02 am…"

Maybe he had just gone downstairs to get some breakfast. Sasuke didn't think more about that as he got up. His pants felt very uncomfortable and stiff from the adventures that night, so he decided to just take a quick shower before looking for Naruto. He washed away that sticky feeling, dried up and got dressed; a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt would do the trick – he didn't have any plans of going anywhere that day. In fact, he still felt kind of exhausted and needed a day to get back on track again.

He made his way downstairs and had a look around. The living room and the study were both empty, so none of his family members seemed to be home, but then he heard someone messing around in the kitchen. When he walked in there, he almost thought that Itachi had colored his hair blonde before remembering that Naruto had borrowed some of his clothes. The blonde seemed to be cooking something, and Sasuke decided that it would be a bad idea to sneak up on him and risking a fire.

"G'morning."

Naruto still jumped before turning to face the raven, and when he did, Sasuke realized that something wasn't right.

"Oh, hey, S-Sasuke."

Sasuke slightly raised an eyebrow and sat down in one of the chairs around the table.

"You sleep alright?"

Naruto nodded while licking his lips.

"Uh-huh."

Oh, here we go again. The confusion.

Sasuke was just about to say something about it when Naruto interrupted him.

"I already ate but I made some bacon and scrambled eggs for you in case you were hungry and I was thinking about taking a jog around the neighbourh-"

"You can cook?"

Sasuke didn't want to hear the rest, so he just went for the teasing. Naruto hesitated for a second, but then pulled of an insecure grin.

"Yea, well, this isn't hard to do."

Sasuke stood up and walked over to see what the blonde had made, and, indeed, it looked very simple when he was doing it. The raven could make cup noodles, and that was about it.

"Smells good."

The awkward silence was sneaking in no matter how much Sasuke tried to keep it casual.

"Anyway, I'll go for a jog."

Naruto almost spun around Sasuke to avoid getting too close and headed for the front door. Sasuke turned to look at him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Uh, I'd rather just, you know, clear my mind, I'll be back soon."

Figured.

Sasuke sighed, grabbed a plate and served himself some breakfast as Naruto went out for his angsty jog around the neighborhood. When would they just get over that whole dancing-around-each-other-business?


	16. Chapter 13

_**Author's note**_: _Since you guys seemed to approve of these little notes, I'll just keep doing them. :3 Right now I just want to let you know that I'll be going to school in a week, and it's my senior year, so my guess is that I'll be really busy from now on – and that means that I won't be able to update this story as often as before. Other than that; you're all amazing and I make those geeky squee-sounds when I read your reviews. 3_

Naruto had been acting strange for two days; avoiding eye contact, never walking out of the shower without being fully clothed, always making strange jokes to avoid any silence with Sasuke in the same room. Sasuke got why he was being like that, he really did, but that didn't mean that the raven didn't get fed up with it.

He was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, drinking some water and waiting for the blonde to come back from another one of his angsty jogs. Sasuke didn't understand the joy of working out, but he would see that it was working on Naruto, at least. Those abs didn't come from sitting inside doing nothing.

He was just about to get up and go to the living room when the door opened. The guard was, as usual, following Naruto to the door just to make sure that he belonged there. Sasuke waved him off.

"You should really give me a key or something!"

Sasuke smirked, glad that the blonde seemed somewhat normal for once, but got cut off.

"But that'd be weird, I mean-"

"We're going to a gig tonight."

That got Naruto's attention.

"Huh? A gig? What kind of gig?"

He dried his neck with a towel and kicked off his shoes. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do you feel about Billy Talent?"

The blonde stopped his actions and – finally – looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, his mouth hanging open.

"B-Billy Talent!? Are you serious!?"

Sasuke smirked at the reaction.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?"

Not that Naruto had a choice, but it sounded nicer if Sasuke made it sound like he did.

"Uh, yea! They're awesome!"

Naruto looked as if he would start jumping up and down at any second, and Sasuke felt very pleased with himself. Maybe this was what they needed to get back to normal; to finally act like usually again – as in when they weren't dancing around each other, playing some kind of wicked love game.

"Alrighty then. We're going in an hour."

The surprised face on Naruto turned into a grin.

"Okay, I'll go get a shower."

Sasuke nodded and forced back a smile when Naruto walked past him and patted his shoulder. It felt as if it was just a matter of time before the whole strangeness would get to an end.

The driver was practically kissing Sasuke's ass – just as usual. He had wanted to take a taxi, but his mother had insisted on calling their driver before the raven even got the chance to have a say in the matter. Naruto was acting a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"We could have just taken the bus, you know. I don't want to bother anyone."

Sasuke forced a smile.

"Get used to it. I would have preferred anything over this."

The blonde blinked, a bit confused.

"How come?"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to tell Naruto that there would be a lot of people looking at them when they got out of the car – they were still in their own neighborhood and the majority of the people living there knew and Uchiha when they saw one.

"Let's just say that people will know that we're there."

Sasuke could see Naruto's confused face in the corner of his eyes, and tried to seem unaffected by it. The blonde took a deep breath.

"Guess this is your everyday life, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. He doubted that he'd ever get used to being treated like royalty. Itachi had certainly gotten used to it and was happy to have other people look after him all the time, but Sasuke just didn't understand how that would be something to be proud of. He wanted to take care of himself every now and then.

As he had suspected all along, people recognized him as they got out of the car. They were mostly just whispering and pointing at them, but one girl actually attempted to go with them into the building as some kind of group. Sasuke took care of that at the entrance, though.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

The tall man with the list didn't even look for their names.

"Of course! This way, sir."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and caught his overwhelmed face.

The raven casually followed the man inside, but he knew that Naruto probably was feeling even more uncomfortable than before. They reached the stage by taking a short cut from behind the room where the crowd would be standing in just minutes, and then got left alone since the man had to get back to the entrance. Naruto was standing with his mouth slightly open and was looking at the stage from the side.

"Dude, we're backstage!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"That would be the case, yes."

Just a few seconds later, all the members of Billy Talent walked into the room and Sasuke could have sworn that Naruto was having a stroke. His mouth was still open wide and he didn't blink for over a minute. This was a rather normal thing for Sasuke; going backstage to say hi to the band before going downstairs and joining the crowd, but Naruto had probably never experienced it before. The raven felt somewhat proud that he got to be the one to bring the blonde to this kind of thing for the first time. Maybe that would give him some extra credit or something like that.

A guy with brown, messy hair that was pushed to the side approached them while drinking from a bottle of water.

"Hey, you're here to see the show?"

Since Naruto still seemed brain dead, Sasuke was the one to speak up.

"Yea, we are. I figured I'd take this tourist to hear some real music while he's here."

The guy chuckled, closing the bottle and putting it on the floor.

"A tourist, eh? That's the spirit. I'm Benjamin."

He reached his hand forward and Sasuke shook it.

"Sasuke. And the swede here is Naruto."

That woke the blonde up.

"Yea, hi, it's great to meet you! I'm a big fan!"

Sasuke smirked. Yep, that night definitely would get Naruto to think about something else than reality for a while.

"Good to hear! So, Sweden, huh? I hope you're not missing our gig there in November."

Sasuke had to hold back a laugh when he saw the way Naruto was shaking his head.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Some guy that was sound checking a guitar yelled Benjamin's name from the stage, urging him to get over there.

"Well, I better get going. You enjoy the show, guys! And uh, Naruto, give your name to someone. I'll set you up on the list in November."

Naruto couldn't say anything, so he just nodded as Benjamin said bye and returned to his place on the stage. The blonde slowly turned to face Sasuke.

"Dude, that was the fucking lead vocalist of Billy Talent."

Sasuke nodded, still very proud of himself. Naruto grabbed the raven's upper arms.

"I just fucking talked to the fucking lead vocalist of fucking Billy Talent and I'm on the fucking list to their fucking gig in Stockholm!"

Sasuke started laughing, feeling incredibly happy that Naruto finally showed his normal self again.

"You're welcome. C'mon, let's get downstairs."

Said and done; they left Naruto's name to one of the sound checkers, went down to the crowd and found a spot on the left side of the stage. They would easily see everyone up there – especially Naruto, who was taller than Sasuke – and they would have no problem with running to get something to drink in between the songs.

Just a few minutes later, the stage got lit up and the intro to Line and Sinker started playing. Naruto instantly started jumping up and down, pumping his fist in the air and singing along to the lyrics, and Sasuke just felt so at peace with the whole situation. Even if the show had just started, he didn't want it to ever end. He could stand there watching the blonde for days if he just got to. Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed deep in thought, so he simply grabbed Sasuke by the waist and forced him to start jumping as well. The raven didn't mind – not one bit.

The driver dropped them off right in front of the entrance and they both stumbled out of the car, drunk and euphoric after the gig. They were supporting each other's weight as they entered the building and walked over to the elevator. Sasuke pressed the button and leaned on the wall, trying to look sober, but knew that he was failing miserably. Naruto laughed.

"You're not fooling anyone, Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm better at pretending than you are, at least."

Naruto chuckled and nodded, admitting his defeat.

When the elevator reached them and they had entered it and pushed their button, Sasuke suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall. It took him a few seconds to realize that Naruto had caught his wrists and was holding them tightly at each side of his head, their noses almost touching.

"Naruto, wha-"

"I'm gonna say it now."

Sasuke blinked, ignoring the small bolts of lightning that were making their way through his body.

"Say what?"

Naruto swallowed hard and was breathing heavily.

"That you're driving me crazy."

Sasuke silently gasped, closed his eyes and licked his lips in a try to focus. What Naruto had just said was waking those butterflies up.

"That's a good thing."

He opened his eyes to look into those deep blue ones. The blonde slightly tilted his head, his breath shaking.

"Is it?"

Sasuke slowly nodded and swallowed.

"But I think that you need to make up your mind."

Naruto moved a little bit closer, making it even harder for Sasuke to keep his head out of the clouds.

"Since you're, you know-" Sasuke gasped when Naruto lightly touched his chin with his soft lips, sending waves of pleasure through the raven's body. "Engaged."

Sasuke had expected Naruto to push away and return to that angsty, avoiding behavior just as that word had escaped from his mouth, but the blonde just placed another light kiss on his jaw.

"Yea."

Sasuke couldn't help but silently moan when Naruto kissed further up on his jaw, almost reaching his neck, and that made Naruto clench Sasuke's wrists even harder in a try to control himself. Just as before, that caused some kind of chain reaction, and Sasuke slightly wiggled his body out of pure tension. Naruto gasped and gently – too gently, oh god, too gently – pushed his hips forward while moving down to Sasuke's neck. The raven bit his tongue and moaned while opening and closing his fists, wanting to throw his arms around Naruto's neck and feel that muscled back out with his palms, but the blonde wouldn't let him. All Sasuke could do was to stand there and just take the sweet torture.

"If you g-go all confused on m-me again, I promise I'll-"

"I won't."

Naruto sealed his promise by sliding Sasuke's shirt down, exposing the pale shoulder, and then lightly pressing his lips on the raven's collarbone. Sasuke gasped for air and pressed his head backwards and into the wall while biting his lower lip, his eyes shut tightly. He was clenching his fists and pushing his hips forward in a try to get some kind of satisfaction.

"Don't do that, Sasuke."

He slightly opened his eyes and looked down at Naruto.

"What?"

The lustful blue eyes were almost begging him.

"Don't… Don't look like that."

Sasuke saw that Naruto was biting his tongue and he felt the blonde's palms getting sweaty. The raven just smiled, blushing.

"And what if I do?"

They looked at each other for a while before sharing a short smirk. Naruto glanced at the sign above the elevator doors and then released Sasuke just in time for the doors to open on their floor and then disappeared out in the hall. Sasuke took a deep breath and tried to collect himself enough to make more room in his pants before following Naruto to the front door. He didn't look at the blonde while unlocking the door, but he knew that he was smiling just as big as himself, and that felt incredibly good.


	17. Chapter 14

_**Author's note**__: First of all, I'd like to welcome the new followers! I hope you enjoy the story so far_. :3 _Second of all; I'll try my best to post one more chapter before school starts, so, let's hope for the best! The next one will be angsty, mweheheh._

Sasuke winced when he heard the front door open and then slam shut, and immediately got up on his feet and put the book he had been reading down at the bed. Naruto had left about an hour ago to take a walk and to call his girlfriend, and Sasuke had desperately been trying to keep himself occupied. He had been on edge the entire time, feeling nervous, and he had gone to look out the window at least ten times just to see if he could spot the blonde somewhere out there. Naruto had said something about having 'the talk' with Sakura, and even if Sasuke had wanted to ask him so many questions, he had kept his mouth shut. He felt that it wasn't the time for him to be selfish; he had to give Naruto some space.

He went out of his room and was about to strut down the stairs when the blonde pushed past him and rushed into the guest room. Sasuke just stood there for a couple of seconds with his back against the wall before he carefully made his way down the corridor. He, somehow, felt that something was very wrong and that he had to move very gently so that he wouldn't break something fragile. He knew that feeling, he had felt it with Naruto once before, but this was still different. It was as if Naruto was the thing that was fragile, not their relationship, and that Sasuke had to treat him extremely carefully so that nothing would explode.

He silently took his place at the door to the guest room. Naruto was roaming around the room, harshly looking through his bags and seemed to be looking for something.

"Do you want help?"

The blonde didn't even look at him. Sasuke bit his cheeks and tried to think of something clever to say, but it was hard when Naruto was near. He kind of just left Sasuke's head empty and usually woke up those butterflies every time they made eye contact.

"Hey, Naruto? What are you looking for?"

"Mind your own business."

Sasuke winced at the harsh words. Okay, so he could safely assume that the talk didn't go that well. Now, how could he make the situation better?

"How did it go?"

Naruto suddenly looked straight at the raven. Sasuke felt as if the blood in his veins had turned to ice and his heart dropped to his stomach; those clear blue eyes were wet and basically had 'hurt' written in them. Sasuke tried to swallow but found his throat dry, and couldn't do anything but look at the blonde until he turned back to roaming through his bags. He finally found what he was looking for – his wallet – and then pushed past Sasuke again. The raven turned to silently follow Naruto, unsure about what he was supposed to do, and then saw the blonde disappear down the stairs. When Sasuke reached him, he was putting his jacket on and stepping into his shoes. The raven felt the panic coming creeping up his spine.

"Where are you going?"

Sasuke pushed his hands down into the pockets of his jeans in a try to keep his cool, but his face revealed that he felt confused and worried. He wanted Naruto to stay and talk to him, and he wanted to know what he had said to Sakura.

"Out."

Sasuke licked his lips and let his gaze wander for a short second before looking back at the blonde.

"Yea, I can see that, but where are you going?"

Naruto tied his shoes and then opened the door and went out in the hall. Sasuke didn't waste any time; he put his shoes on and ran after the blonde, barely even closing the door behind him. Naruto had started running down the stairs and the raven figured that the elevator would take too long, so he just followed and strutted as fast as he could after the blonde. Naruto was faster, but a bit clumsy in his upset state, so Sasuke could still keep up with him even though the blonde practically slammed the front gate in his face.

Naruto didn't even look at where he was going and just stepped out in the street, causing a car to almost hit him, and Sasuke was about to have a heart attack until he saw that the blonde just kept going, completely fine. He took a deep breath, waved an apology to the driver of the car and then rushed after Naruto. Whatever that had upset him had to be dealt with sooner or later, and when the blonde was acting like that, it wasn't safe to just let him go on with his rampage.

"Naruto, hold on. At least let me walk with you."

Sasuke didn't get an answer, so he simply just kept going, keeping a few meters between them in a try to keep his distance and let Naruto blow of some steam. The raven was constantly trying to come up with something to say, but they just kept walking in silence. He wasn't sure if Naruto knew that he was still following him, but he actually couldn't care less. He just wanted to make sure that the blonde didn't get hurt – more than he, apparently, already was.

After about twenty minutes and fifteen blocks later, Naruto suddenly sat down at the sidewalk with his knees high and his face hidden in his arms. Sasuke licked his lips and breathed for a while, catching his breath, while trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't good with these things, but he knew that he wanted to help and he wanted Naruto to open up to him. Maybe that was a bit much to ask since he himself never did that, but still.

He carefully approached the blonde and stood beside him for a while, watching the cars that were passing them. After a few minutes, he heard soft sniffling sounds coming from his right, and he felt some kind of pinching in his heart when he realized that Naruto was crying. That cheery, kind blonde was actually sitting on a sidewalk in New York, crying.

"Are you okay?"

More sniffling.

"I just broke up with my girlfriend and blew off an engagement over the friggin' phone, am I supposed to be okay?"

Ah, so he did it. He actually broke up with Sakura. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was feeling happy or guilty about it; it was pretty much his fault that Naruto was crying, and they had been going out for two whole years, so it wasn't just a fling. If he and Naruto hadn't met, the blonde would probably be happy and spending time with his fiancée right then.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto snorted.

"No you're not."

Sasuke changed his mind about what he was feeling. He gritted his teeth.

"How can you even say that? Of course I'm sorry; you're sitting on the ground, crying, for Christ's sake!"

No one said anything more. Sasuke was breathing heavily and tried to sort out what was going on in his own mind. He was glad that Sakura didn't get to have Naruto anymore, but he was aware that it would take the blonde some time to get over it all. He felt guilty that he was the reason that made them break up, but still felt selfish enough to be thrilled by it. And he was pissed that Naruto, for some reason, thought that his heart was completely made of stone.

He sighed and sat down next to Naruto without saying a word. The blonde still had his face buried in his arms, but Sasuke could see that the fabric of his jacket was wet from the tears. The raven rubbed his nose bridge and closed his eyes. What a mess.

Naruto suddenly shifted and put his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder, still silently crying. It somehow felt very cliché, even if neither of them had ever experienced something like that before. Sasuke shifted as well and put an arm around Naruto's back in a try to comfort him without getting too close – he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do just yet. He wanted to just hug him and dry his tears away, but forced himself to use his brain instead of his heart.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay."

Naruto sobbed.

"When? It hurts so damn much."

Sasuke took a deep breath and, once again, tried to come up with something comforting to say. He really wasn't the guy for these things; he usually just kept things inside of him until they went away.

"I know. I know, Naruto."

That seemed to have worked, since the blonde took a deep, shaky breath and used the back of his hand to dry the tears away. Sasuke felt relieved; he just couldn't stand seeing those beautiful blue eyes filled with liquid, it just wasn't working for him.

They sat like that for a while, not caring about the people glaring at them. Nothing mattered but the fact that Sasuke was sitting there, able to soothe Naruto in some way, and that the blonde wasn't pushing him away anymore. He probably had just needed to get the anger out of his body and get to the stage where he just felt plain sad, and that's when Sasuke could step into the picture.

Naruto started sniffling again; he was probably going over the phone call over and over again. The raven grabbed the package of cigarettes in his pocket and reached it towards the blonde, urging him to take one.

"Just don't get stuck in it."

He tried a smile, but Naruto was looking at the cigarettes. He grabbed one, a bit insecure, and Sasuke grabbed his lighter and lit it. Naruto carefully put the end between his lips and sucked on it, and then took a small breath. Sasuke had to force back a chuckle when the blonde made a face and breathed out the smoke.

"How can you even like this?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Just wait before you judge me."

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows and took another smoke of his cigarette while Sasuke lit one for himself. After a few inhales, the blonde turned to Sasuke with a surprised face.

"Whoa. That's a rush."

Sasuke nodded.

"You feeling okay?"

Naruto licked his lips and shook his head. Sasuke sighed.

"No, I'm not okay. But I'm feeling a bit better."

The raven wasn't ready for that comment, but found himself smiling and feeling warm. That had probably been the best news he had heard since he found out that he was going to Sweden just a couple of weeks earlier.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

He was even more unprepared for that.

"For what?"

Naruto nuzzled his face in the nook of Sasuke's neck, causing the butterflies to start their little rampage again.

"For being there."

Sasuke laughed, a bit nervous, and hesitantly rubbed Naruto's back.

"No problem. I'll always be here."

Naruto sighed a sigh that kind of sounded happy, which left Sasuke even more confused.

"I know you will."

Whoa, butterflies, calm the fuck down! Okay, Naruto had never approached Sasuke in that way before, but please, just try to stay cool this one time. But the raven couldn't deny what he was feeling; he was so incredibly happy. Therefore, he didn't really think about what he said next.

"So, what did you say to her?"

He tensed when he realized what he had just said, and quickly put the end of his cigarette in his mouth in a try to keep his mouth shut. God, that was not what Naruto needed!

"Well," Naruto started, sitting up straight and taking a smoke of his own cigarette. "I started off with the classic; 'I need to tell you something'."

Sasuke swallowed hard. His ass seemed to have been saved for now.

"Uh-huh."

Naruto finished his cigarette and threw it away, and then rested his arms on his knees.

"And then I told her that I was in love with someone else."

That definitely got those butterflies going; Naruto had just admitted that he was in love with Sasuke! He had that kind of feelings for the raven! It might have been pretty obvious that something had been going on there, but to hear it in the blonde's own words was way more than Sasuke had hoped for. And it made him feel like some kind of school girl – again.

"What did she say?"

Naruto shrugged and sighed.

"Not very nice things. I just feel bad about ending it over a phone call. I should have gone back home."

No you shouldn't have, dumbass. Sasuke just felt grateful that Naruto had been there with him all the time so that he could keep an eye on him. He would have been worried sick if he had gotten some cryptic text and then been forced to leave it up to Naruto's friends in Sweden to take care of him. No, he wanted to do it himself.

"I'm just glad you're still here, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and leaned on the raven again, nuzzling into the nook of Sasuke's neck.


	18. Chapter 15

"So, you're an only child, huh?"

Naruto was lying on his back on the floor with his legs up on the bed.

"Yup, it's only me."

Sasuke was pulling on some loose thread on a pillow in his bed.

"Do you live with your parents?"

Sasuke had realized that he knew pretty much nothing about the blonde, and had therefore made time for a little chit chat about his life back in Sweden. He wanted to get to know all of him, after all.

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah, I moved in with Sakura about half a year ago."

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact that the name put a jealous feeling in his stomach. He felt jealous that the blonde had actually had an everyday life with that girl and he felt jealous that he himself wasn't the one who had been dating Naruto for so long. He knew that he was being ridiculous, though; it wasn't strange that the blonde had been in relationships before. Actually, it was rather normal for a twenty year old guy to have an ex, if not more than one.

"How many girls have you been going out with?"

Naruto laughed a bit nervously and shook his head again.

"Only Sakura."

The jealousy got even worse. Sasuke, for Christ's sake, stop being such a girl! It was probably really hard for Naruto now that the breakup had gotten some time to sink in; it had been three days, and for all Sasuke knew, the blonde hadn't called Sakura since they broke up. The raven was pretty happy about that fact, but he could see that it was getting to Naruto. They had been going out for two whole years, after all. Sasuke had to keep telling himself to be patient and understanding, but damn, that was hard when all he wanted to do was to jump into bed with the blonde and tell him that he loved him.

"How about you?"

Sasuke got back to reality and had to think for a second to remember what they had been talking about. He cleared his throat in a try to fade that angsty tone his voice would have to it.

"I guess I've gone out with a couple of guys, but only one got serious."

That seemed to catch Naruto's attention, since he got up and leaned on his elbows.

"Should I be jealous?"

Butterflies. Naruto, jealous? Sasuke chuckled silently and shrugged, not sure what to say. The blonde smiled and lied back down on the floor again, hands behind his neck.

"What was he like?"

Sasuke smiled when he thought about how much alike Naruto and Kiba were. They'd probably get along just fine; they had the same energy and, without doubt, the same sense of humor.

"Like you, kinda."

Naruto laughed.

"Now I'm definitely jealous."

More butterflies. Sasuke got out of the bed and sat down on the floor right next to the blonde.

"Oh really?"

Naruto smiled that famous dorky smile and nodded.

"Really."

Sasuke just felt the urge to lean down for a kiss and gave in to it, but just as their lips were about to meet, the blonde turned his head to the side. The raven blinked, both confused and a bit butthurt.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto avoided eye contact.

"Hm? Nothing."

Nothing my ass. Sasuke saw that something wasn't right and he almost felt a bit pissed that Naruto wouldn't tell him about it.

"Just tell me."

The blonde finally looked at him and had a troubled expression on his face.

"There's nothing to tell, Sasuke."

The fact that Naruto probably very well knew what was going on ticked the raven off even more. How could it be so hard to just talk about it? And Sasuke didn't plan on forgetting that time when Naruto had promised him to tell him about what was going on inside that head of his as soon as it had been figured out.

"Right. Just say it before I drag it out of you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and made some kind of snorting sound.

"You're already doing that."

"So you admit that there's something to be dragged out?"

Sasuke didn't know what made him so clingy and bothersome, but he desperately wanted to know why the blonde wouldn't kiss him. It felt as if it was crucial for his own survival; as if it would break him if he didn't get to hear the reason.

Naruto started to get up from the floor when the raven grabbed his wrist. Their gazes met for a few, long seconds, and Sasuke looked as if he was pleading from his heart. He would have hated that look on himself if he could have seen it.

"Kiss me."

Naruto kept his eyebrow raised and didn't move away from Sasuke's touch.

"Why?"

Something started to hurt really badly inside of the raven, and he felt very left out. Why didn't Naruto just kiss him? Had the blonde's feelings for him suddenly changed now that he could have him without anyone standing in the way? It didn't make any sense, and that scared Sasuke.

"Please. Just kiss me."

He didn't even care if it was a kiss just to shut him up; he needed to feel Naruto's hot breath on his mouth. He needed it so much, and he felt as if he would miss out on something very important just any second. All he could think about was that the blonde couldn't leave, because if he did, it would break the raven in some strange way.

Sasuke was looking up at Naruto, who was pretty much half standing up, and he was rather sure that his eyes were wet. That's when he realized just how much Naruto meant to him. If the thought of losing the blonde in some way brought tears to his eyes, he didn't even want to imagine how heartbroken he would be if their fight got worse. Like, Naruto left going back to Sweden. Or if he got back together with Sakura. It would, literally, ruin the raven.

"Please."

He saw that something was rapidly ticking inside of Naruto, and he didn't even get the chance to react when their lips lightly touched for a short second before parting again.

"There. Can I go now?"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist and saw him practically running out of the room. He didn't want to feel what he was feeling. It was as if someone had just kicked him in the stomach and he couldn't even stop the tears from making their way down his cheeks. He felt empty and incredibly full at the same time, and he wanted to just go outside and run until he couldn't breathe anymore. He felt like some kind of substitute for Sakura, and that hurt more than anything the blonde had ever put him through.

He was so deep in thought that he almost missed the beeping of his phone. Sniffling, he crawled over to his bed and grabbed the phone, and then sat down again with his back against the bedframe. He would probably feel rather ashamed of his way of acting, but right then, he couldn't care less. He was hurting and had decided to just let it be that way.

His sight was blurry and he didn't see the name on the screen, so he just opened the message and tried his best to read what it said.

"**Listen, pretty boy; I'm willing to just ignore the mistake Naruto is making at the moment if he comes back to Sweden tomorrow and cuts off all communication with you. If you care about him, you'll make sure that he's at the airport within twenty four hours, and you'll tell him that you never want to see him ever again. Naruto and I belong together. He's a boy and I'm a girl, and that's the way it's supposed to be. He'll realize what he's doing and come back to me, and then we can continue with our life together, and you'll be out of it.**"

He didn't have to look at the number to understand who the text was from. He felt completely numb and could hear some kind of buzzing inside his head. His hands were slightly shaky and he breathed heavily. Was this how it would end? Was this the grand finale? Naruto would never talk to him again and go and have cute little blonde and pink haired babies with that bitch?

Sasuke swallowed hard and slowly got up on his feet. He would do it. He would go to the guest room and tell Naruto that a driver would take him to the airport the next day and that it would be the last time they ever saw each other. It was for the best; Naruto wouldn't have to be fighting his own feelings towards Sakura and he wouldn't have to face the hating world filled with bitches like her that thought that being in a gay relationship was something wrong. In turn, Sasuke would be crushed. But if that made it any easier for the blonde, he would do it. He'd do anything for that dork.

He still held the phone in his hand when he went out of the room and started walking down the hall. The door to the guest room was closed and Sasuke couldn't hear any noise coming from in there. Maybe Naruto was, silently, packing his bags. Or maybe he was just sitting there, trying to come up with some way to break it all off with the raven. Well, no need to do that. Sasuke would do it himself.

He arrived at the door and stood there for a few seconds in a try to come up with a way to start the conversation when he entered. He actually felt so numb and blank that he could think those thoughts without breaking down sobbing, because he knew that it had to be done and that he would have the time to cry his eyes out later. He didn't know if he felt thankful to his ability to suppress feelings or not.

He took a deep breath and reached to knock on the door when it suddenly opened by itself. Sasuke blinked and looked up into a pair of clear blue eyes that were filled with worry and confusion – something the raven had seen far too many times before.

"S-Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't."

Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's wrist before pulling him into the guest room and closing the door behind them. They looked at each other for a while, and Sasuke saw that his teary eyes and probably red cheeks got to the blonde.

"I need to talk to you."

Sasuke nodded and tried to ignore the pinching lump in his throat. He wouldn't start crying in front of Naruto, no way, nope. He didn't have to make it even harder to end it all.

"About you, and me, and- and Sakura."

Sasuke suddenly realized that he couldn't hear it. It was impossible; he would break and get crushed and ruined and he didn't have the guts to feel like that! He covered his ears with his hands, turned around and rushed out of the room, running for his own life. He practically jumped down the stairs in three steps, flung the front door open and then almost tripped down the stairs when he went on with his rampage.

He was sniffling without control now, and he couldn't see a thing because of the tears. When he finally rushed out on the street, a cyclist got taken by surprise and hit Sasuke's elbow with the handlebar of the cycle. The raven felt the pain, but he didn't care, and just kept running even when someone asked him if he was alright. He needed to get away and he needed to breathe. He would run until his lungs were burning and he would run so that he wouldn't have to see Naruto leave him – again.


	19. Chapter 16

**Author's note**: _oh my god I am so sorry for the late update! I wish I could blame it on something other than school, but I can't. As some of you know, I've been out of school for the last nine months, and now I'm back to graduate - and it's a fucking hell. Well, not school, but the fact that all I can do when I get home is to go to sleep, and I just haven't found the time to write. T_T_

Other than that; we're getting close to the end, guys. _There'll be one or two more chapters, depending on how long I'll be able to write, and I'll give you that lemon I've been promising you all, so don't you worry about that. ~_

AND other than THAT; I'm making a short Q&A after I've posted the last chapter of this story. I've been getting a whole bunch of questions here on FF, so I just thought that I'd make a video where I answer them and such. So, if you have any questions; just tell me here in a review or send me a message. :D

Sasuke's head was buzzing and his cheeks were wet from the tears. He was sitting on the sidewalk at the same street he had been holding Naruto on just a few days earlier. It all felt so very ironic and stupid, but that didn't change the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be able to live without the blonde. He knew very well that it wasn't making any sense and that they hadn't known each other for that long, but he couldn't care less. He wouldn't be able to let him go back to Sweden. There was no way that that he would be able to go through all that, and still he knew that Naruto had to leave. There was nothing for him in New York, and there was a pink haired _girl_ waiting for him in Sweden. Of course Naruto would go.

That thought brought new tears to Sasuke's eyes and he buried his face in the palms of his hands. He had to get himself under control since his behavior was both embarrassing and very inappropriate, but it was hard when it felt as if his heart was slowly being ripped apart.

A warm hand on his shoulder made him wince and shake off the touch. He wasn't sure what the hell he was doing; he wanted to hug Naruto and never let go, and at the same time, he wanted to tell the blonde to just go away. It'd be easier that way.

"Don't, Naruto."

It would hurt way too much to turn around and look at the taller boy, so the raven kept still with his face hidden. Until the person behind him spoke up.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but it's Ino."

He winced again at the familiar voice. Once again, his feelings mixed into something confusing; he was relieved to have the blonde girl by his side, and he was furious that Naruto hadn't chased after him. Sasuke had done that when Naruto was the one who had been upset, and it hurt to know that the favor wasn't returned.

"Uhm, hi, Ino."

Sasuke took a deep, shaky breath as he tried to dry his tears away from his cheeks. The buzzing in his head had stopped as soon as he heard Ino's voice, as if she had helped him out of a bad anxiety attack or something. Now that he thought about it, that had probably been the case. Sasuke had only had a few anxiety attacks before; when he had shouted at Itachi and told him that he hated him – which made him feel worse about himself than ever before, when he and Kiba broke up and back at the hotel room in Sweden when he was sure that he'd never see Naruto again. And now this.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

He could feel her sitting down right next to him and putting an arm around his back. He opened his mouth in a try to say something, but all that came out was more tears. They just wouldn't stop coming!

"You said something about… Naruto? Isn't that the guy from Sweden?"

As soon as she said the blonde's name, something snapped inside of Sasuke and he buried his face in Ino's shoulder. She seemed a bit startled at first, but soon came to her senses and wrapped her arms around the raven. She gently hushed him as he just let his feelings take over him for a few minutes, and soon enough, all that was left was dry sobs. They sat like that for a little while longer before Ino cleared her throat.

"You don't have to, but I'm right here if you want to talk about it. Okay?"

Sasuke took a deep breath, without shaking this time, and slowly sat up straight. He somehow felt empty – in a good way. As if he had let a volcano have its eruption and now got to experience the calm after the storm.

Until he heard a certain someone clear his throat, that is. He saw a blonde mess, even called hair, in the corner of his eye and could just barely spot a pair of wet, blue eyes.

Sasuke pretty much shot up standing, his face turned downwards and his fists clenched. He couldn't see Ino's expression, but he imagined that she had to be looking pretty damn confused. And Sasuke? Well, he was feeling more pissed than ever before.

How did Naruto even have the guts to just calmly come walking after him like that? What if he had gotten run over by a car, or ran away? Sasuke never would have let the blonde go in a situation like that, just because he was so very scared of losing him. That didn't seem to be the case this time, though, and that made Sasuke feel stupid and angry. He had really thought that Naruto would come after him immediately, and it was absolutely heart wrenching that he had been so wrong. The blonde was probably standing there just because he felt guilty, and nothing more.

"Sasuke, can we-"

"No, go away."

His voice cracked and it hurt to even say those words; he wanted to just face Naruto and hope that everything would get better, but he felt too hurt to swallow his pride. The buzzing in his head came back just as fast as it had disappeared, and his cheeks were probably bright red under those long, dark bangs. He felt so incredibly embarrassed and he wanted to just run away. So he did.

He just walked really fast at first, but when both the blondes called out his name, he started running. He could hear someone starting to run after him, but then heard Ino say Naruto's name. That's all he could hear as he was sprinting and taking a right turn just to get away from it all. People were staring at him and someone yelled something about that he should watch it, but none of that mattered.

A package of cigarettes and two hours later, Sasuke was standing outside their door back home. He had been standing there for a couple of minutes, not sure about what he wanted to do. If Naruto was home, it would feel incredibly hard to just keep on going as if nothing had happened, even when the panic and anxiety had settled down. The raven had behaved very poorly, if he could say so himself, and he wished that he had handled it better. It wasn't the blonde's fault that the situation looked like it did. Sasuke knew that, and didn't allow himself to think that he, too, had the right to feel.

The raven took a deep breath, put his hand on the door handle and quietly opened the door. It was rather dark inside and no one was making noises in the kitchen as they usually did. Sasuke's heart sank to his stomach when he realized that Naruto might not be home. In fact, he could be on a plane to Sweden by now, for all the raven knew.

He swallowed hard when the thought brought back that sour, pinching feeling in his throat, and closed the door behind him as he entered the apartment. He decided that he could stop assuming things until he had made sure that no one was home, and therefore save the panic for later. He wasn't really in the mood for more angst after two hours of smoking cigarettes and walking aimlessly around New York.

Sasuke stepped out of his shoes and put his arms around himself, rubbing his upper arms in a try to get his body temperature to rise. He quietly walked into the kitchen, the living room and the study downstairs without finding anyone. He started to lose hope when he went upstairs, but just as he opened the door to his room, he got the feeling that something was different. Indeed; when he looked up, Naruto was sitting on his bed with two cups of hot chocolate, a huge blanket and a few candles lit up over at the desk. It all looked very fairy tale like, and for just a moment, Sasuke allowed himself to feel safe and home. But he soon came back to reality, and tried his best to brace himself for what was coming. He knew that they had to talk, he couldn't run away forever.

So, he simply walked over to the bed and carefully sat down next to the blonde, who was acting a bit nervous. Sasuke grabbed one of the two cups of chocolate and took a sip, allowing the room to fill with silence. It wasn't any awkward silences with Naruto, but what they were experiencing right there might have been the closest they've come to that awkwardness. Sasuke felt sore and sensitive, and Naruto just seemed really jumpy and kinda of hesitant. The raven realized that he had to be the one to break the silence.

"Sorry about that. I freaked out."

He silently cleared his throat and stared at his hot chocolate. As usual, it was hard to admit that he had actually been feeling something that he couldn't control, but it still felt very important to say it. He knew when he had done something inappropriate and should apologize.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

Naruto had probably been waiting for that question for several hours, since he didn't waste any time.

"I've been thinking and I know that I must seem like an asshole since I'm acting so weird, but it's just that I've never been with anyone other than… her. And I've never been with another guy before. And she's been the one to take care of me when I get in trouble and stuff like that, and now, I don't have that anymore, and I feel so insecure about this whole… thing."

The blonde had started gesticulating and was talking fast, so Sasuke had to listen closely to even keep up with it. But he understood. It was much easier to see the situation from another angle when he got to hear Naruto tell him about it, and to be honest; it didn't sound as if the blonde was planning on going back to Sweden.

"But I want to be with you, Sasuke."

That definitely made his heart jump a mile high and skip a couple of beats at the same time. Was Naruto, for once, thinking clearly? Did he really know what he wanted?

"I want to be with you and I'm terrified."

In some weird way, that made Sasuke feel very warm and it wasn't just because of the hot chocolate.

"It's okay to be terrified."

Naruto nodded slowly, and – finally – let a small smile appear on his lips, as if someone had just told him that it's okay to take another cookie from the plate. It was nice to see that, since it felt like forever since they had sat down like that and talked.

And, since they still were feeling rather nervous, they sat there for a while, sipping on their chocolate and just listening to the silence until Naruto broke the silence.

"Can I kiss you, Sasuke?"

Once again, Sasuke was grateful that he was good at hiding his emotions, since he was close to choking on his drink when the butterflies woke up. He managed to make the cough sound like he was clearing his throat.

"You don't have to ask for that, ever."

They looked at each other for a few seconds. Naruto then leaned in and created that electric field between them, but instead of going straight for a kiss, he leaned his forehead towards Sasuke's and closed his eyes with a happy sigh. That just brought even more butterflies to life inside of Sasuke; up until then, they had just been dancing around each other without knowing what would come out of it. But then - for the very first time - it felt as if there would be more than just passionate kisses and burning touches. It felt as if there would be so incredibly much more, and Sasuke got that confirmed when Naruto suddenly opened his eyes with a nervous look on his face.

"What?"

Naruto opened his mouth a couple of times before any words came out.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've been thinking about this for a while now."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"You've been thinking about what?"

Again, the blonde looked hesitant before speaking up.

"I think we should have 'the talk'."

Sasuke had so many mixed feelings about that sentence. He felt like laughing his ass off just because of the extreme irony of it all, and he felt like jumping Naruto because of the fact that he had 'been thinking about it for a while now'.


	20. Chapter 17 part 1

"Eighteen, huh?"

Naruto nodded while chewing his food. Sasuke took a sip of his wine and licked his lips while thinking to himself. They were at a restaurant, having dinner together for the first time since their visit to McDonalds in Sweden a couple of weeks earlier. It felt really nice to be able to do that, since their relationship had been so complicated and had never left any room for these kind of things.

"With who?"

Naruto took a drink from his beer to flush down the food he had had in his mouth just seconds ago.

"With some girl at a party. It wasn't anything special, you know. Just a kiss."

Sasuke nodded and dried his hands on a napkin.

"But it was your first. Isn't that supposed to be special?"

The raven had thought that Naruto was the kind of guy that wanted every single 'first' to be perfect, no matter what it was about. Maybe he was wrong? He doubted it. That wasn't the Naruto he knew.

The blonde chuckled and started to spear his sushi on a chopstick. It had been fun watching him try his very best to eat properly with those sticks, but in the end, it had turned out to be impossible.

"Yea, it _is_ supposed to be special. I guess I felt the pressure, or something like that. All my friends had kissed, and some of them even had girlfriends, so I just wanted to get it over with."

Sasuke snorted, but then put on a whole hearted smile. Naruto gave in to it, as well, and put on one of his famous grins.

"Let's just say that I don't ever want to experience that kiss again."

The raven had to keep himself from laughing out loud. Naruto was making some kind of disgusted face mixed with amusement, and Sasuke could only imagine what that girl had done to poor Naru.

"It was that bad, huh?"

Sasuke chuckled and took another bite of his sushi while waiting for some clever comeback.

"Yea," he smiled and looked down at his plate, "it was nothing compared to your kisses."

The blonde peeked up at Sasuke with a teasing smile, and the raven was close to choking on his food. Not only had the hot piece of man candy in front of him just confessed that he enjoyed their past kisses – Sasuke had already suspected as much, but still –, but that sexy smile made something catch fire inside of the raven. He was pretty sure that he would start blushing within seconds if he didn't look away, so he simply turned to the waiter and waved for dessert. He could hear Naruto snickering to himself, and chose to ignore it.

"I love the face you're making when you're embarrassed."

Sasuke froze in his chair.

"I…" He swallowed hard. "I make a face?"

Naruto kept eye contact and nodded as he put the tip of one of the chopsticks in his mouth and slowly sucked on it. The raven desperately tried to look away, but was unable to. After all, who would be able to just look the other way when the man of their dreams was giving them the bed look? Not Sasuke, that's for sure.

He, a bit violently, waved for a waiter, cancelled their desserts and then asked for the check. All he could think about was to get home and behind closed doors – or, at least out of the restaurant. Naruto finally broke eye contact and ate the last of his food, still with that smile on his lips, and Sasuke's heart finally seemed to catch up again. For a few seconds.

"Since I'm not getting any dessert, I assume you're aware that I'll eat you up instead."

And that's the limit for what Sasuke could take that night. His pants suddenly got much tighter and he had to take a deep breath and clear his throat to keep himself from breathing shallowly.

"Naruto," he licked his lips when he realized that his mouth was dry, "if you don't stop what you're doing, I might crawl over the table and sit on your lap."

The thing is that he was being dead serious. It really felt as if he would go completely mad within moments if the blonde kept going with whatever he was doing. Sasuke was even digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand just to keep control over himself.

Naruto smirked and slowly put his hands on his own thighs, gently patting them, as if he was saying 'come here, boy'.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing."

Sasuke stood up, grabbed the blonde's wrist and started dragging him towards the entrance of the restaurant. He said something about the manager sending the check to the Uchiha family before bursting out of the door, still tightly holding a firm grip on Naruto. Sasuke, a bit shakily, grabbed his phone from the pocket of his pants and tried his best to ignore the burning fire in his crotch as he speed dialed a number to their driver. He ignored Naruto's teasingly smiling face.

"Yea, hi. Come pick us up. We're going home. Now."

He ended the call as fast as it had started, and then turned to look at Naruto from underneath his dark bangs. He didn't realize it at first, but he was breathing heavily and was probably hurting the blonde with his clenching hand. Naruto didn't seem to mind, though; he just looked at the shorter boy with those deep blue eyes and with more confidence than Sasuke had ever seen before. And it was _sexy_.

The black car parked right next to them on the street just seconds later, and Sasuke practically pushed Naruto in there before getting in himself and slamming the door shut after them.

"Home. And make it fast."

Sasuke took a deep breath and leaned back into the seat before sighing. He turned his head to the side to glare at Naruto for putting him in that pant-situation, but just as he did, the blonde had moved closer so that the tips of their noses were touching. No more words were needed, and Sasuke didn't have the patience to experience that tension between them. He wanted Naruto. Badly.

Naruto seemed to be thinking the same thing, since he put his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and pressed their lips together. Bolts of lightning were shooting through the raven's body, and he felt the fabric of his pants clenching on his growing boner. He wanted to just rip off their clothes and drag Naruto on top of himself right there and then, but he still had some kind of control over his actions.

Apparently, Naruto didn't. He put his free hand on Sasuke's hip, dug his thumb into the skin over the hipbone and then lifted the raven so that they both had a leg at their crotches. Just as Sasuke thought that he had managed to suppress a moan with slamming his hand over his mouth, Naruto pushed him upwards, so that they pretty much were pressing towards each other. The raven couldn't take it.

"Hnng, oh my God, Naruto…"

The driver cleared his throat and pressed a button so that a black window rolled up between the front and the back seats, which none of the boys noticed; they were busy with something far more interesting.

Naruto roughly grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him into another kiss while just so slightly rolling his hips, sending electricity through both their bodies and making it even harder for the raven to keep his mouth shut. The hand that had recently been placed on Sasuke's hip was now making its way up under the white shirt, and the feeling of skin on skin made it all so much more real. Naruto then gently licked Sasuke's lower lip, and the raven didn't hesitate even for a second before opening his mouth. Their teeth were clashing, they were biting lips and were slowly rocking back and forth, tightly pressed towards each other. Sasuke almost thought that he'd come right there and then when the car suddenly stopped and the driver knocked on the window.

The two boys looked at each other for a few seconds, both of them breathing heavily and with full boners, before they unwillingly parted. Naruto barely had the time to fix his clothes before Sasuke had grabbed his wrist once again, dragging him out of the car, into the building and into the elevator. The raven felt like jumping the blonde again, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to stop to enter the apartment if he did. So, they stood there, not really wanting to look away from each other, but still feeling rather exposed in the bright light.

A few seconds later, they had reached the front door and entered the apartment. They both kicked of their shoes and then, quietly, started sneaking past the living room and the kitchen, hoping that no one would stop them to chat. Of course, Itachi appeared at the top of the stairs, sighing at the two boys. Both of them had messy hair, wrinkled shirts, visible boners and were breathing with their mouths open. Itachi closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, taking a deep breath.

"You better shut up. Both of you. I'll be downstairs and I don't want to know any details."

The older Uchiha pushed past the boys and went into the living room, where he put on the TV and turned up the volume. Naruto looked pretty serious for the first time since they had left the restaurant, but Sasuke couldn't help but put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. He then grabbed the blonde's wrist, rushed up the stairs and entered his room. He made sure to close the door behind them and then grabbed a chair to block the door. He wasn't risking any interruptions.

When he turned around again, Naruto had walked up to him and they were standing only inches apart once again. The look of lust in those blue eyes was enough for Sasuke to wrap his arms around the blonde's neck and push their lips together while letting a dull moan escape into the room. Naruto grabbed the raven's thighs and lifted him up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist, and then started walking over to the bed.

Sasuke's eyes were just barely open, and he could see how the blonde was trying his best to see where he was putting his feet. The raven smiled to himself and gently bit Naruto's lower lip while pushing his hips forward, which made the blonde close his eyes and silently moan as he dug his fingers into Sasuke's thighs.

"For fuck's sake, wait until we're in the bed, Sasuke."

That only sent another bolt of lightning through Sasuke's body, and he wiggled his hips towards Naruto again. The blonde bit his lip in a try to keep himself focused while taking the final steps towards the bed. He pretty much just threw them both on it, and placed himself over Sasuke, between his legs.

Naruto thrust his hips forward, which made Sasuke buck his back and let out a high pitched moan. The raven removed his arms from around Naruto's neck and slammed his hands over his own mouth in a desperate try to be considerate about the rest of the Uchiha clan, but that just put a wicked smile on the blonde's lips.

"That's what you get for being impatient."

He thrust his hips forward once again, and Sasuke had to literally grab Naruto's shirt to keep himself in reality.

"T-take off your clothes already."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled that confident smile once again, but instead of doing what Sasuke had told him to, he let his hands travel from the raven's thighs and up under his shirt. Those warm hands on his stomach felt simply incredible; as if they were burning, and at the same time were sending electricity through his pale body. Sasuke wiggled his body and pushed his hips upwards, desperate for something to meet him half way, but Naruto took his time. He unbuttoned the raven's white shirt and pulled it down over his shoulders, and then leaned forward to gently place a kiss over the collarbone. Sasuke closed his eyes and bit his cheeks.

"Naruto, please. Please."

He saw that something seemed to snap inside of Naruto, but the blonde still kept his face. He wouldn't give in just yet.

"You're so damn hot when you do that."

Again, bolts of lightning.

"Please, just… Please."

Somehow, that got to Naruto. He dragged off the shirt and started unbuttoning Sasuke's jeans, and the touch only made the raven wiggle his body even more. He grabbed the sheets with both his hands and clenched them, fighting for his life to keep silent while Naruto grabbed the waistband of his pants and dragged them off. Sasuke was just about to murmur something about the blonde's clothes when Naruto read his mind and took off his own shirt. The raven felt as stunned as the first time he had seen the other boy shirtless, and it didn't take many seconds before his arms were wrapped around that strong neck once again.

Naruto kissed the corner of Sasuke's mouth and then dragged his lips over his neck, sending shivers down both of their spines. The raven clumsily reached down to unbutton Naruto's pants, and as soon as they were off, they pressed towards the other one, grinding their crotches together. Sasuke snapped his head backwards into the bed and dug his nails into Naruto's back, scratching it and probably leaving marks. The blonde didn't seem to mind, though; he was resting his forehead on Sasuke's shoulder and stroking Sasuke's chest, and then let his hand travel down to his thighs. The raven couldn't take it.

"Naruto," he panted and licked his lips. "Lube. In the drawer."

Naruto nodded and swallowed hard.

"Yea. I'm- I'm on it."

The parted, unwillingly, and the blonde reached over to the drawer next to the bed. It took his shaky hands a few seconds to grab the lube in the darkness, and it left Sasuke impatient. So, he simply grabbed Naruto's boxers and started pulling them down. He glanced at the blonde and saw him biting his lip with his eyes closed. Sasuke smirked and Naruto finally seemed to find the lube, since he leaned back to the bed again.

They kissed, but slowly and carefully this time. They were about to do something huge and probably life changing for Naruto, and that deserved their full attention. Sasuke licked his lips and gently pressed Naruto down on his back in the bed as he grabbed the lube.

"If you don't mind, this is probably the best way to do it." He paused for a few seconds to drag off his own boxers, and could now feel an actual blush covering his cheeks. "You know, the first time and all."

Naruto just nodded. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing shallowly. They just sat like that for a couple of seconds, looking at each other, before Naruto sat up and gently grabbed Sasuke's waist with his arms.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

The butterflies came to join them, and Sasuke felt that he could probably die right there and then and still be completely happy about his life. There he was; on his bed, in his room, with the Swedish guy from those Facebook pictures. He never would have expected it to turn out like that, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

Naruto pulled him closer into a hug, and then slipped out of his own boxers.

Yep, Sasuke could die happy.

They kissed again, still rather gently, and Sasuke opened the tube and put some lube on his hands. He reached down for Naruto's dick and both of them let out a moan for different reasons. Naruto snapped his head back, keeping himself up by leaning on his elbows, and pushed his hips upwards. Sasuke was breathing with his mouth open and was slowly stroking the blonde's cock, and he felt himself getting even harder – if that's even possible in his situation.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke, but I need you right now."

Sasuke gasped for air when he heard those words, and didn't hesitate even for a second. He climbed on top of Naruto, put even more lube in his hand and then tried to breathe somewhat normally.

"What's that to be sorry about?"

He kind of greased his fingers with the lube, and then reached back to stretch himself. Even if he didn't want to wait any longer, he had to consider his own health. But just as he was about to put a finger inside of himself, Naruto grabbed his wrist and pretty much removed the lube to put it on his own fingers instead. Everything just got better and better, and Sasuke was just waiting for the dream to end. But it didn't.

Naruto gently, slowly and carefully put a finger inside of him, and hesitantly grabbed Sasuke's dick with his free hand. Sasuke put his hand over his mouth and bit it just to keep quiet. He had to ask the blonde if that really was his first time with another guy, 'cause it sure didn't seem like it. In that case, he was a fucking natural.

"Let me know if I'm going too fast."

You can't go fast enough, dumbass.

Sasuke nodded as Naruto put in another finger and kept stroking the raven's member. Soon enough, three fingers were in there, and Sasuke didn't feel like waiting any longer.

He pushed Naruto backwards and crawled up a bit further so that his ass was right over the blonde's dick. Their gazes met, and they kept eye contact as Sasuke slowly, slowly lowered himself and gasped for air. It felt so good to have that intimacy with someone he – loved. Yes, he loved Naruto. Despite his foggy mind at that moment, the fact that he loved the blonde was crystal clear, and he had never been so sure about anything in his life before that.

"Oh my God, Sasuke, don't m-make that face."

All Sasuke could do was smile. They were perfect for each other. Just… Absolutely perfect.

As he lowered himself even further and took in Naruto's dick, he had to rest his forehead on the blonde's shoulder. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, gently kissing his collarbone. And before they knew it, Sasuke had fully taken Naruto in, and they were looking at each other with glossy eyes and slightly red cheeks.

That's when the passionate kissing returned. They were biting lips, scratching backs and, ever so slightly, rocking their hips back and forth, up and down. Sasuke managed to get some more lube on his hands and lifted himself upwards so that he could rub it on to Naruto's dick. After that, he lowered himself again, relieved – and taken off guard – by the fact that it barely even stung.

"You okay?"

Naruto was panting, and it was easy to see that he was trying with all he had to keep himself under control – and Sasuke found that so extremely hot.

"Do me."

That's all it took for Naruto to grab Sasuke's hips, sit up a bit straighter and start lifting the raven up and down while pushing his own hips upwards. Sasuke dug his fingernails into Naruto's back, and they both let out moans and tiny whimpers with each thrust. The raven felt completely euphoric; he couldn't believe that he was sleeping with the man of his dreams!

They kissed and played around with their tongues on their necks, and Sasuke could feel himself getting closer and closer to coming. He didn't want it to ever end, but he knew that he couldn't go on forever.

"Naruto, I-I'm gonna-"

"Yea, me too."

A few more thrusts and a couple of more scratches on soft skin before they both stopped breathing. They were holding each other tightly, and as soon as Sasuke felt himself being filled up from the inside, he came on Naruto's stomach.


	21. Chapter 17 part 2 edited AN

_Edit: I just realized that the link to the Q&A wasn't included in the AN, so, here it is; niveously..deviantart..com./journal/#/.d5fzu00 Just remove the extra dots and it should work. _:3

_Author's note: Okay guys. Last chapter. I had an amazing time while writing this, and it's mainly because you, my readers, are the most awesome people on planet earth. _:D_ I know I said I'd do a Q&A video, but since I suck at making videos, I just made a regular Q&A. You can find it here: _

Sasuke took a deep breath and started stretching his arms, but then froze at the thought of the night before. What if everything had been a dream? He opened his eyes and carefully peeked back over his shoulder, and felt a huge relieve in his chest when he saw the blonde's messy hair. Then, he felt like a love-struck teenage girl; it felt amazing to just lay there right next to his crush, to watch him peacefully sleep and know that they had something special. And, for the first time in a very long time, it felt as if their relationship would stay steady and as if they would, finally, stop dancing around the subject.

The blonde started shifting and opened his mouth in a big yawn, and all Sasuke could do was smile and wait for Naruto to finish rubbing his eyes. He looked like a Greek god with the reflection of the sun on his skin and his deep blue eyes that looked like tiny oceans.

"Hey."

And his voice. It was sweet music to Sasuke, who smiled and carefully pushed away some hair from the blonde's face.

"Good morning."

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, enjoying the body heat under the blanket, before Naruto stretched and sat up with another yawn.

"Bathroom."

Sasuke smiled and nodded, and was feeling kind of silly since he just couldn't get that smile off of his face, but it didn't bother him nearly as much as he had thought it would. Naruto got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom, then closed the door behind him and left the raven alone. He took a deep breath and buried his face in the pillow Naruto had used, breathing in that sweet smell, and then decided that he was behaving too cheesy and got out of the bed. He put on a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"I'm going downstairs. Gonna make some breakfast."

He heard a dull 'okay' before he walked out in the hallway and went for the stairs. That's when he realized that he had to take one step at a time, since his butt hurt like hell. It had been a while since he had slept with anyone, so of course it hurt, but he had forgotten about how it really felt. It wasn't pleasant, but on the other hand; it was some kind of sick and perverted proof about the night before, and that made it all bearable.

He held a firm grip around the rail and took one careful step after another, but when he only had a few steps left, he saw someone standing at the end of the stairs. He looked up and met Itachi's criticizing gaze and saw a sadistic smirk in the corner of his mouth. He had his arms crossed over his chest and dark bags under his eyes. No words were needed; the older Uchiha thought that his brother had gotten what he deserved for not shutting up the night before, and Sasuke couldn't help the faded blush that came creeping up his neck. He just hoped to higher powers that their parents had been out or something.

Just as he opened his mouth and was about to say something, Itachi shook his head and walked past his younger brother up the stairs.

Sasuke sighed and continued his adventure to the lower floor, and reached it without hurting himself too much. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge to reach for some juice when a tan hand stopped him.

"I just remembered that you can't cook. Sit down."

The raven was about to protest when he realized that Naruto was completely right, so he just turned to walk over to the kitchen table. But when he sat down in one of the chairs, he truly felt just how much pain his body was in, and couldn't stop himself when a whimper left his lips. The blonde peeked over his own shoulder and glanced at the shorter boy with a confused look on his face, but before Sasuke had the chance to come up with an excuse, Itachi had somehow sneaked downstairs again and walked through the kitchen. What was he doing running around, anyway?

"He's butthurt."

Sasuke shot an ice-cold death glare towards his brother. He could see Naruto in the corner of his eye, still with that confused expression, and just prayed that Itachi would shut the hell up.

"He's… butthurt?"

The younger Uchiha slowly turned his head back to the blonde, scared that if he made any hasty movements something would click and fall into place. Apparently, that happened anyway.

"You're…"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he quickly completely turned around to face the sitting boy.

"_Shit_, did I hurt you!? Why didn't you tell me? Are you okay?"

He pretty much threw himself down on the floor in front of Sasuke, kneeling, and put his hands on the raven's thighs. His eyes were still wide, but were now filled with guilt and worry. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Itachi, can you please just fuck off?"

His brother snorted and filled a cup with coffee, and then disappeared into the hallway for about three seconds before he came back with a small, brown paper bag in his hand. He nonchalantly threw it on the kitchen table.

"Open it when you're done."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Itachi just shrugged.

"It's for you. Kinda. Just open it later."

He then left for the living room. The two boys looked at the bag, a bit confused, and Sasuke started thinking that it was something embarrassing; like more lube or something. That wouldn't surprise him, not one bit.

They then gazed at each other through their bangs for a while before the raven broke the silence.

"You didn't hurt me; I'm just a little sore. Okay?"

Naruto didn't seem to listen to the 'you didn't hurt me'-part.

"Dude, you have to tell me! I feel awful."

The raven rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to explain that it felt damn good the night before and that he really couldn't care less about walking funny for a day or so? The blonde would be too naïve to figure that out by himself.

"Last night was amazing. You didn't hurt me."

Naruto just shook his head and grabbed the raven's hands.

"Apparently, I did! You can't sit without groaning, dammit!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had to say it out loud, didn't he?

"Listen, Naruto. If it wasn't for the fact that we're in the kitchen and that Itachi's in the next room, I'd make you bang me right now 'cause that's how good it felt last night. I wouldn't trade my sore ass for the world."

That made the blonde shut up, at least. In fact, he had his mouth slightly open and something seemed to have snapped inside of him. He cleared his throat and shifted.

"Whoa. Okay, gotcha. I didn't hurt you."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. He felt pretty embarrassed, but it was worth it if it made Naruto feel any better. They sat like that for a minute or so before the blonde cleared his throat again and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I think I might be able to stand up without jumping you now."

Sasuke smirked and let out a dull snicker as he stretched his arms and watched Naruto get up from the floor. It felt really good to be so comfortable together, to be able to say stuff like that and not get pushed away or something like that.

"Open the bag, I'm curious!"

Sasuke had almost forgotten about the brown paper bag on the table, but was kind of grateful that Naruto pointed it out before the tension between them grew too strong. It wouldn't look good if they disappeared into a bedroom in the middle of midmorning.

Sasuke reached for the bag and opened it. He found an envelope and a small package inside, and he put the bag back on the table while opening the envelope. He found a letter inside of it, and quietly started reading it.

"_Sasuke,  
I can see that you're in love, and it's kinda gross, but I haven't seen you this happy since you dated that dog freak, so that makes up for the grossness. I want you to be happy, believe it or not, and I'll arrange for you two to go back to Sweden to pick up the moron's stuff and talk to his parents if you want to.  
There are two necklaces in the package. You have to take risks, lil' bro, and I think that this is exactly the kind of person you should do that with. Give one of the necklaces to him."_

He didn't really know how to react. Was this really from Itachi; the person who seemed to hate Naruto more than anything else? Sasuke knew that Itachi knew when he was needed, but this… He never would have expected anything like that kind of letter. It somehow made sense, though; his brother wasn't the talkative type, so it only seemed realistic that he'd put the words on paper instead of straight out saying them.

"What is it? Is it bad?"

Sasuke realized that his eyes were filled with tears. He smiled and shook his head when Naruto dried the tears away.

"No. It's not bad."

He took a deep breath and looked up at the blonde.

"In fact, it's very, very good."

Naruto tilted his head and smiled a small smile.

"Then you shouldn't be crying, stupid. What did it say?"

Sasuke just smiled and reached for the paper bag. He then grabbed the blonde's wrist, dragged him out in the hallway and then started to put on his shoes.

"We're going out."

Naruto looked confused but didn't ask any questions. It was getting pretty cold outside, so they both put on their jackets and had black scarves around their necks as they rode the elevator downstairs. They didn't say anything until they reached the street outside the building.

"Where are we going?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist again and started walking, paper bag in his other hand and a wide smile on his lips.

"Central park."

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of a lake. The grass was damp, the trees were beautifully red and yellow and the sun made the water glimmer. It was as if time stood completely still – if it wasn't for the cold, they could stand there for the rest of the day just to take in the scenery.

Naruto cleared his throat.

"Care to explain what we're doing?"

They looked at each other. Sasuke smirked and the blonde turned down his face and laughed.

"I mean, I'm getting rather used to your impulses, but…"

The raven snickered and, a bit shyly, properly grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Just… Hold on. I need to find the words."

The blonde slowly nodded and intertwined their fingers, gently rubbing his thumb over one of Sasuke's fingers. It was hard for the raven to even think when the moment simply took his breath away, but he somehow managed to figure out what to say. Kind of.

"Okay, so…"

Sasuke still held Naruto's hand, but turned towards the other boy so that they were facing each other. The butterflies in his stomach came to join them.

"I know that it's crazy since we've only known each other for such a short time, and I know it's insane since I don't really know anything about your life, but… Naruto, I-"

He had to swallow in a try to get rid of the growing number of butterflies.

"I want… I want you to stay here. In New York. With me."

Naruto tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm right here, Sasuke."

The raven sighed, but then just started laughing.

"You're such a dork, you know that?"

They looked at each other, both smiling. Sasuke knew that he had to say it, word by word, but for the first time, it didn't bother him. He'd gladly spill his heart out this time.

"What I'm trying to say is that I… I love you, Naruto."

Sasuke stopped breathing for a short moment as he watched the blonde taking in the words. Since he just slightly smiled with his mouth open and didn't say anything, the raven decided to open the paper bag, even if the butterflies in his stomach were threatening to burst out between his ribs at any moment.

He grabbed the package and slowly opened it, not really sure what to expect. It was a yin and yang symbol, the white and the black part separated and each part was like a pendant to a necklace.

Itachi, you're spot on.

"Um, I don't really know how to do this, but…"

Sasuke grabbed the necklace with the yang-part, the white one, and lifted it up with a shaky hand.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Naruto looked from Sasuke to the necklace and then back again. The raven had never felt so damn nervous about anything before in his life – well, maybe the minutes right before he met the blonde for the very first time, but still. It was simply impossible to guess what was going on in that clueless head of Naruto's, and that only made the silence even more deafening.

Then, suddenly, a smile started to spread on the blonde's lips. Sasuke was breathing shallowly.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

A kiss had never felt more tender or tasted sweeter ever before.


End file.
